Team Unstoppable
by ValenVaGale
Summary: For all his life Ron had been nothing but a loser, a buffoon, and a nameless sidekick. He had always been in the shadow of his best friend Kim Possible. He was fine with his life until an accident not only changed him but made him rethink about the choices he made. Good and Evil clash and unexpected love bloom. The question remain is the world ready for this new and improve Ron?
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Disclaimers: Kim Possible and all related characters, likenesses, etc. are the property of Disney. I do not own nor will I ever own Kim Possible. There is no profit being made and this is purely for the purpose of Rongo. **

**A/N: This is my first FanFic so I welcome all comments and reviews. I really welcome advice in all forms so if you see a mistake please point it out so I can fix it.**

**Quick Note: This story take place during their senior year of high school a few months before their graduation. Think of it as a slight AU nothing huge or big, but enough for my story to work.  
**

**I don't have must to say beside I'm doing this story for the purpose of Rongo. Everyone has there favorite pairing and that okay. ****I'm a fan of Rongo and there is not enough story on the two so I decided to add my to the small collection.**

**Hopefully more story of Rongo will start popping up.**

**Beta read by Stormchaser90 aka SC90**

******Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 01 Memories_

_Middleton Medical Center, Monday_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

That was the noise the young teenager was hearing when he awoke alone in a room of white. The beeps were high pitch, matching the beating of his heart. At first, he was confused but, quickly realized that he was in a hospital. The white room, and the machines attached to him were a big hint. He didn't know how he got here but, assumed that someone must have brought him here. From the pain he was feeling throughout his body, there was no way he brought himself here. Why he was here was simple. He quickly came to the conclusion that, if he was in a hospital it was because he was injured somehow.

The pain and the loss of feeling in most his body proved him right. Well, there wasn't really any loss of feelings, he couldn't move that was for sure. It was just, the only feeling he could feel was pain.

How was he injured? He wasn't sure how he was injured, but quickly realized that he was in a lot of pain. When he tried moving his hands pain surged through his body. He could live with a bit of discomfort, but this was pain striking his every nerves. It was like tiny needles were stabbing his every nerve causing him pain. Learning his lesson he didn't even try to move again. The most he could move were his eyes and that still caused him great discomfort, but it was something he could deal with.

When was he brought there was something he couldn't remember. There was a digital clock that timed at 4:15 am. There wasn't any way of telling what the date was. Even if he had the date he couldn't use it. He couldn't remember anything pass waking up now. So, the only thing he knew that had to do with time was that it was very late and the sun wouldn't be up for few more hours.

Without moving his head he scanned the white room he was occupying. There were two doors one for the bathroom and the other door exited to a dimly lite hallway. The room was very clean from the white tiles that looked to had been recently waxed. There was a T.V, but it was off which he wish it wasn't. If the T.V. was on he could get some clues at what was happening to him or around him. He shifted his gaze over to the windows that were clean to the point that it would seem like there wasn't any glass at all. The sun was long gone and the stars revealed that this was an old night. There weren't any signs or stores to give him any clue, so all he knew was that he was in a hospital late at night and was in pain.

Lucky the machine he was hooked up to was numbing the pain, but not all of it.

He gazed to the right and then to the left and found out that there weren't any other beds it the room. He was alone and he felt alone. He felt a tingle of pain at the word "alone". He felt that there should be someone here, a friend of sort, but couldn't remember. There should be more, but he couldn't remember them either. When he tried to remember these friends of his. As soon as he tried focus on the images he felt like his head was being stabbed by a smoldering drill. The pain lasted minutes, but it felt like hours. When the pain subsided he didn't dare try to think too hard about anything. He couldn't help himself from thinking he just wouldn't focus on anything.

Seeing nothing of use from outside or around him he faced the blank wall watching the second watching the seconds melt into minutes, the minutes blending into hours.

He felt something was against his wrist. He almost bended his head down to look, but quickly stopped himself remembering the pain movement of any kind caused. He gazed down with his eyes at wristband seeing writing on it. Since the wristband was on him and he was in a hospital it should give him a clue. He glared at the white wristband seeing as it was the only clue he sought after. He glanced at the white wristband seeing as it was the only clue about him in the room. Focusing on the band as the blur cleared forming coherent words, but even better was that the words formed a name. His name.

"…R-Ron….Stop…Stoppable…."

Those were the last words he said that night for as soon as the name escaped his lips the last thing he felt was pain. His body tensed and his mind went blank falling into the black space of his mind. The pain lasted second, but it was strong enough for him to black out. He passed out the same as he woke up hearing the beeps synchronized with his heart.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

* * *

_Middleton Medical Center, Tuesday_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The young man named Ron Stoppable woke from the sound of the beeping, feeling the warmth of the morning sun. It would have been a nice way to start the day if it wasn't for his skull splitting headache. Ron closed his eye waiting for the wave of pain to pass.

When he opened his eyes, his headache was gone leaving a numbing pain in the back of his head. The pain became dull, but didn't fade, but at least it was manageable. Good news was the pain he was feeling had lessened. It wasn't gone, just lessened. He didn't dare more any more. Not after last time. The option was there, but he didn't feel confidence for movement yet.

Ron looked back outside and saw that it was barely morning. The sun hadn't even kiss the new day yet. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. He was too weak to worry about anything and would see what he could do when he woke again.

* * *

_A few hours after morning._

"Ron…Ron…"

The young man woke to someone calling his name. The voice was young and pretty, and belonged to a girl. The voice was very familiar, but he couldn't place it anywhere in his mind. He wanted the girl to stop yelling, but he voice wouldn't work for fear of the pain it would cause. When the annoying girl placed a hand on his arm he wanted nothing more that smack her for her for touching him. No matter how nice it felt it was only causing him pain. When she gently began to shake him it felt like he had needles jumping around inside him.

Whoever this girl was, friend or not, pain or not, if she didn't stop shaking him she was going to get smacked in the face.

Lucky the pain didn't last long when another voice entered the room scolding her. He was very thankful because he was second away from punching a girl. That was only going to end up badly for him.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" The voice yelled. "You stop shaking him right now!"

When the girl removed her hand, the pain faded, leaving his arm tender. When Ron peeked his eyes open, he found a pair of redheads beside his bed.

When he observed them seeing how they looked very much like each other, he thought they were siblings. They looked much like twins, but clearly weren't with one being very older than the other. The taller woman in her white lab coat had shorter red hair, green eyes, and was fully developed. The shorter girl had longer her red hair and was just as beautiful, but had a long way to go before she could match the other woman's figure.

Ron thought what this girl must look like when she's older, that when she fills out she was going to be gorgeous.

Ron stilled assumed they were sibling, just with one older and the other younger. Someone in his situation would think the same, but when the younger girl addressed the older woman as "mom" the pieces fell into place. When he saw the ring on the older redheads ring finger and how she was talking to the younger one, it all started to make sense.

The one younger redhead called "Kim" was the daughter of the older woman known as "Mom."

"Kim," The mother began. "I told you, I have no problem with you visiting Ron, even in his current condition, but I told you not to touch him!"

"Mom, Ron looks fine." Kim said.

"So, if a patient looks fine it is okay to shake them awake."

"Okay, I'll admit that wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, but this is Ron I wanted to see if he was okay."

"That's fine to be worry about your friend, but do you need to touch him to show that you care?"

"What!?" Kim exclaimed "I wouldn't touch Ron that way he…well, Ron."

For some reason Ron felt sad and insulted by this. But, since he didn't know this girl, he was more insulted. The girl had the looks, but she wasn't all that.

"I didn't mean that way," Kim's mother said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I meant touching him in anyway. Your worrying is causing him pain."

"What?" Kim said, as her mother took her out of the room, but didn't close the door. Ron thought they were out of hearing range, but when he trained his hearing to them he could hear them as if they were next to him. He got a headache by doing this, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"What's wrong with him?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I told you this when I finish his surgery" The doctor explained. "Were you even listening?"

"Well…kinda," The redhead said meekly. "I was kinda busy reporting to GJ."

"Sweetheart, I know you want to catch the bad guys," The woman explained. "But let Global Justice handle Drakken. Your best friend needs you."

"He always needs me," Kim said with pout. "What can he do without me?"

"Well, he must be good enough for you to bring him on your missions."

"Yeah, he's great for distraction while I handle anything else."

"Kimmy, you don't mean that, I sure Ron is plenty useful."

"When Ron is not being a distraction he usually getting himself into trouble which causes more problem for me."

"You know Ron is just looking out for you, he means well."

"If he want to mean well, all he has to do is follow orders like a good sidekick."

"Ron is more than your sidekick," Kim mother said. "He's been your partner since you started you hero gig."

"I wouldn't call Ron my sidekick if he wasn't, you know…If Ron wasn't so…useless at time."

Ron looked to see Kim's mother did not like the way her daughter was talking about her best friend. Kim looked so small under her mother's glare. Ron knew they were talking about him, but other than that, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Kim Possible, I will not have you speaking that way about Ron. The one that has been at your side since preschool. He saved your life and the world several times."

"I know mom and I thank him, but you know I can do anything. It was only a matter of time before I solved the problem myself."

Kim's mother was about to go into a full rant, but Ron heard a ring tone. It was a catchy tune revealing that it came from a large PDA. Ron couldn't hear the person on the device, but from the look on Kim face meant it was welcomed news.

"Mom, I got to go. It's GJ, they need me."

"Your best friend is in the hospital alone, his own parents haven't dropped by to visit, and you want to just leave him?"

"Mom you have to understand Global Justice needs me right now, beside you here for him."

Ron suddenly felt sadden as he looked at the older woman who was looking at her daughter with disproving eyes. Kim didn't notice the look she too busy on the blue device. Ron didn't know the woman, but could see she rarely saw her daughter with disappointment. The look felt very unnatural on her.

"Mom, I got to go."

"Go Kim," The mother said with her eyes closed. "Be careful, and we are not done with this discussion."

Without missing a beat Kim hugged her mother and ran down the hall. Ron didn't know what to make of that conversation between the mother and her daughter, but he did felt sad. He didn't know why he felt this was, but he knew he didn't like it one bit.

Ron closed his eyes as the woman walked back into his room. This was when things got weird. Ron eyes were closed, but he could still see around him. The world was black with a white line tracing the world around him. He could see fine, but he didn't count this as seeing. This was more like feeling. He could see/feel the woman shaking her head in disappointment at her daughter. He watched as the woman looked down at him and started to cry. Tears fell onto his hands but it didn't hurt, but the sadness he was feeling was just as painful. He didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was it stopped his headache.

Though, his feeling didn't dull.

"I'm sorry about Kim leaving you suddenly." The woman said, wiping her tears away. "But you know her, saving the world is what she does."

That just the thing Ron didn't know her and he didn't know you. He felt that he should know them both, but nothing other than empty feeling came to mind. He knew that he was connected to them, but didn't know how.

"I'm guessing that you will awake by tomorrow or the day after," The older redhead said. "Until then…"

Ron watched as the woman worked on the machine beside him. Suddenly Ron felt very warm and numb. His mind began to fade and he felt very comfortable sinking into the bed.

There wasn't much left for Ron to do, but think since it didn't give him massive headache anymore. He thought about the mother and daughter and their conversations. He thought about Kim saving the world and Ron helping her on missions. When he couldn't find how they were connected beside him being best friends with her, he let the matter drop for now.

The last thing he heard was the beeping of the machine as it put him to sleep.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

* * *

_Middleton Medical Center, Wednesday_

Ann Possible was a neurosurgeon at Middleton Medical Center and had been since she finished college at the top of her class. This wasn't her first career path, but when she learned how much it helped people she pursued it as a full career. Also, she realized she was very talented in this field.

Once out of college, doors flew open for her. She could have been working at any hospital in the world or could have started her own practice. Ann was very aware of where her skills and knowledge could take her, but decided to stay where she grew up, Middleton. She had already found the love of her life and had raised three wonderful children. Though, her skills were well sought after and had received very tempting offers but she was very happy in Middleton. It was her home after all.

Ann Possible was the best at her job and soon became the head of the neurosurgeon branch of Middleton Medical Center. Doctors and patients from around the world sought after her for advice and help. As a doctor she was more than happy to help, but also as a doctor, like all doctors, she was not perfect and lost her share of patients over the years. Others had given her the title as "The Best," but she never claimed it for herself. She would help any and all to the best of her ability, but she was after all only human.

But when Ann only daughter best friend, a boy she practically raised as she own, came into the hospital with a major brain injury she lived up to the title of "The Best."

Ann had spent hours in surgery with Ron and to her despair almost also him, but by some miracle the young man pulled through. The damage was that shrapnel pierced into his skull. Some pieces even manged to embed into his brain, affecting his nerves. By logic, he should have died before he even made to the hospital. By logic, he should have died before he even hit the ground. But the boy had luck on his side. Whether it was dumb luck, good luck, or this Ron Factor she had heard about, whatever it was it had save his life and that was all that mattered.

Ann was walking towards Ron's room, reading his latest test results. She had been called back to the hospital with news of the latest results of Ron's condition. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but what was more worse than the condition he was in now? Ron was suffering from his nerves registering all his feelings into pain. To put it simply, all he felt was pain.

Ron's first chart stated he had been showing signs that his body was healing. This was natural and she had been expecting this. It would have been a very slow process, but from the results she was looking at, he was almost healed completely. He would still feel discomfort, which was normal, but this rate of healing wasn't normal. His surgery was two days ago and the healing should have been taken months, but for the past two days, his brain and nervous system have recovered at an unnatural rate.

One of the big issues, one of the nurses pointed out, was Ron was also suffering from memory loss. They filled him in on where he was, but didn't answer anything too personal. The head of the nursing staff knew of the mother-son relationship Ann and Ron shared and thought it would be better if someone he was better familiar with helped with his memory loss.

Mrs Possible arrived at Ron's room and was shocked to find that Ron wasn't sleeping as usual. The drugs should have put him in a coma like state for his body to heal and get through the pain.

Instead, Ron was eating a steak and watching a show on the television. Ron was eating, that was a good thing and was able to move, which was even better. He was not even showing any signs that he was in pain or even in discomfort.

"Well, let see how much he's recovered," She said to herself.

Ron was up bright and early and was feeling a lot better than he was in the last two day of his time in the hospital. The young man was very happy to find that he could move and have focused his thoughts without pain or a skull splitting headache. He still couldn't feel his legs, besides a few of his toes and was still feeling a bit tender but this was a huge improvement from his previous condition.

When the head of the nursing staff, Maria Lopez, found him she started to pray and cry. Ron wasn't sure why she was crying, so when he asked he was kinda of shocked from the answer. Maria was present during the surgery and told him it was nothing more than a miracle that he was alive and was blessed by God that he was able to move two days after his surgery.

Ron didn't know what she was talking about so he did the only thing he could and began asking questions. Maria couldn't answer all of his questions and thought it would better if someone he knew should fill the blanks in his memories. Ron saw the logic in her reason, so she told him he was in Middleton. Upon hearing the word 'Middleton', he felt a connection then suffered a headache for five minutes, but began remembering everything he knew about Middleton and that it was his home.

"Ron, how are you feeling," A doctor asked from the door.

Ron finished his plate and looked up find the doctor from before at the door. Ron was a very smart boy, if others could believe that. He learned as he watched T.V. that names, things, and people triggered memory recall. He could only remember everything about that person to thing. The headaches were very painful, but worth it to gain his memories back.

"I'm fine thanks, but I can't move my legs beside a few toes, but I'm getting better."

"Oh thank god!" The redhead doctor hugged him fiercely.

Ron stiffened a bit as he was still feeling a bit of pain. Ron wanted to push her off, but couldn't bring himself to it. She was thanking God and crying into his shoulder. Before he realized it he was hugging her back and tears where falling from his eyes. He was crying himself, but felt a strong connection to this woman. Her smell and motherly present overwhelmed him.

And that was when the skull pounding headache attacked.

Ann released Ron as she felt his body began to shake violently. Ron eyes were closed shut as memories and images flooded his mind. Ann Possible was what he wanted in a mother. Since his real mother didn't really want him and was hardly around, Ron secretly replaced her with Mrs. Possible. When he was young he would follow her around like a shadow or as others thought of, a duckling.

Dr. Possible tried to call the nurse, but Ron had a tight grip on her hand. She tried to free herself, but Ron's hold was firm all she could do was watched as the pain subsided. Ron's grip loosen and looked up at his mother figure.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Possible." Ron explained. When he had a headache, there was never a dull pain afterwards. It was like he never had a headache at all.

"Ron, what just happen?" Ann asked.

"I got my memories of you back." Ron answered. "Over the past few hours I been having headache after headache, but that was because I was getting my memories back."

"The nurse told me of this, but why headaches though?" This wasn't a question direct toward Ron, but he answered anyway.

"I think it's my brain putting the pieces back together," Ron said. "I remember one thing at a time but if two or more things have a connection, they form memories or fill the blanks of the previous one. Like, now I remember everything about you and that also filled in some blank spot in my mind. These formed new memories, filling in old ones, and form connections between two or more memories."

_And people called you dumb ooh how wrong they are, _Ann thought.

"That was what the nurse was telling me about," Ann said, taking a seat by his bed.

"Maria?"

"Yes, the head of nursing," Ann said. "From your first chart, you were just suffering from nerve and brain damage, causing your body to only feel pain."

"Don't remind me, I'm still a bit raw," Ron chuckled, rubbing his shoulders.

"You should be for a bit," Ann informed. "From your latest results, you seem to be healing at fast and steady pace. I just learned from the nurse about your memory loss. Tell me, how do you feel right now?"

"I can't move my legs beside my feet, but I believe that won't last long." Ron said.

"At the rate you're healing, you should have feeling back in your legs by tomorrow." Ann told him. "As for your memory loss, I have dealt with patients suffering from the same problem but they remember things over time if ever. You however are remembering things immediately after a headache."

"Yeah, skull splitting hammers in the face pounding, headaches."

"Ha ha, well at least you're gaining back what you lost," Ann said. "I can give you something for you headache."

"No, that okay. The pain never last long and there isn't any after effect."

"Well I'm going to get you something for it anyway in case you need it."

"You are way too nice for me," Ron said. "Thank you."

"Ron, if you remember me you will know, I love you like a son."

"I remember _you, _just fine every else is hazy."

"Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I remember a lot of things thanks to Maria and the T.V.," Ron explained. "I remember my name is Ron Stoppable and Middleton is my home. It's just I'm missing key pieces, major holes in my memories that need to be filled."

"Like what Ron?"

Ron rubbed his head, feeling the dull pain of the hole in his mind. He could feel the memories were there just waiting to be put together. The memories were of people and faces. He knew that if he could fill these holes, everything else would come flooding back to him.

"I don't know but there are names and faces," Ron said. "I can feel it as a dull pain in the middle of my mind, but that just about it. I believe that if I can get these names and faces filled in, everything in mass memories recall not just bits and pieces."

_I said again, if people can hear him right now. _Mrs. Possible thought. _I guess it just take brain and nerve damage and a near death experience for him to realize how smart he is._

Ann thought for a moment before voicing her opinion. As Ron said names and faces trigger a recall of his memories. Unlike most cases when a person remembered things as time passed, they needed physical contact to reawaken memories. Some needed to relive events to get their memories back.

All Ron needed was pictures, which was what she had. If Ron was correct, and she believed he was, getting him some old pictures should cause a massive amount of memories recalled.

"Ron, I want you to try and remember as much you can," Ann said. "I going to return tomorrow with anything I can get to trigger recall."

"Why can't it been done now?" Ron asked. The faster he could get his memories back the better.

"Ron, I love you, but I'm a doctor and I have other patients I need to tend to," Dr. Possible explained. "My husbands at work and the twin are at school."

"What about the other redhead, I think she was your daughter, named…Kim?"

"You don't remember Kim!?" Ann said shocked.

"I remember that Kim was very familiar, but that is about it."

Ms. Possible was taken aback by this. She assumed Kim would be the first person he would remember. Just saying her name should been enough for a recall. She guessed Kim must be a one of the major triggers he talked about.

"Kim is on another mission right now with Global Justice."

"I remember them," Ron said grimly.

"Kim should be back by now or later tonight."

Ann possible stood up and called the nurse to bring Ron another steak. Ron had been asleep for two days and knowing fully well about the boys unnatural eating habits, she was sure he was starving. She was about to leave when Ron gently grabbed her hand.

"Ms. Possible…do you know where my parent are."

"Ron…" Ann didn't want to tell him that they were still vacation and won't be back for another week day. "They came when you were sleep and didn't want to wake."

"So they didn't come…"

"How…"

"I woke up a few hours after my surgery." Ron said. "I couldn't move or speak, and I was asleep, but I was very aware of who was here and who wasn't. The only ones that have been visiting me is Maria whenever she passes my room, you, and Kim once"

"Ron…I'm sorry they been very busy…."

"You don't need to cover for them Ms. Possible." Ron said. "If they're not here and haven't visited, let just keep it that way."

"Ron you don't mean that."

"I wouldn't know," Ron said looking out the window. "I don't remember much about myself and I don't even know who they are."

Ann was about to say something, but the nurse came in carrying Ron's food. Ron's mouth stated to water from the smell of the steak. The food was placed in front of him. Saying thanks, he began to eat…but it was more like devouring the meat.

With memories or without, Ron was still Ron.

Ron didn't pay anything attention as they left him alone in his room.

"Nurse, please sending him steak every hour or so, that boy has an appetite you wouldn't believe."

The nurse laughed a yes and they went their separate ways.

* * *

_Possible House, Thursday_

Ann Possible woke bright and early on one of her days off, which were very rare for her. The longest vacation she could expect was two weeks for Christmas. Even then, she was still called and was bothered about patients. Usually on her rare days off, she would hit the spa or relax reading a book with a glass of wine. Now, she had something of importance to do.

Today she was going to help Ron get his memories back.

After her shower and dressing herself in blue jeans and a yellow blouse, she went downstairs to prepare everyone's breakfast. She had already gathered all the needed pictures and video to help trigger more of Ron's memory recalls. She didn't like that he was going to have killer headaches over and over, but the young man had a strong will and would pull through. He was very determined to get back what he lost.

"Morning dear," James greeted.

"Good Morning," Ann greeted back.

James Timothy Possible, or to Ann, Timmy, was her husband for more than twenty years. They got married a few years after graduating from the same college. While Ann was a neurosurgeon, Timmy became a brilliant rocket scientist and lead researcher at Middleton Space Center. Timmy could be very obvious and inattentive at times, but she couldn't see herself with anyone else and was very happy about that.

Ann kissed her husband and handed him his coffee. Timmy couldn't start the day without his morning coffee.

"What you got there honey?" Mr. Possible said looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, these are just some old pictures and videos for Ron to help with his memories loss."

"The poor boy," Mr. Possible said. "What does he remember?"

"He remembers plenty now," Mrs. Possible said. "He's just missing major chuck of to fill in the blank of his memories."

"What of his parents?"

"They called once asking about the bill and never called again." Ann said slamming a video back in his box.

James was very in tuned with his wife and knew she wasn't quick to angry and didn't have a hateful bone in her body. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her dearly.

James was a little shocked to hear the anger in her voice. Then again he was very aware of the relationship his wife had with Ron, since the young mans parents weren't around most of all. Ron's parental figure came from his wife. James supported the boy and welcomed him into his home, but all the parenting came from Mrs. Possible. Ron was as much as her son as the twins were.

James was shocked at her angry expression, but not surprised. She was a mother of three kids and with Ron it was now four.

"Dear, don't think about his parents, you're more of a mother to him than his own mother."

"I know it's just making me mad to think someone a nice as Ron doesn't have parent to match him."

"I know, but he has someone else looking out for him."

"You mean Kim? She seen him once," Mrs. Possible said. "I been meaning to have a talk with own daughter about that."

"Yes, I mean Kim too, but there someone else," James kiss his wife and said. "I'm talking about you."

"Thank you dear," She kissed her husband back. "Now, where are the boys? They should be up by now!"

"Oh, the boys," James said as he took his newspaper out from his briefcase and set it on the table. "One of their experiments back fired, giving then a slight fever. I'll be staying home for a few days to look after them."

"I can stay if you need me," James wife offered. "I am a doctor after all."

"Thanks dear, but no, it's your day off and you're going to help Ron," James opened his newspaper. "After that I want you to relax and enjoy your day. I'm ordering pizza so you won't have to cook today."

"Thank you dear," Ann said place a plate of breakfast in front of him. "I told them that an experiment kit was a bad idea." Mrs. Possible gently laughed.

"Yeah, well, as you know with boys they have to learn from their mistakes the hard way. Its how they learn and grow. Its painful sometimes, but it gets the job done."

"Are we talking about the twin or Ron,' a voice said. "Because the twin will learn their lesson, Ron on the other hand….not so must."

Kim Possible their super teen heroine of a daughter walked into the kitchen. Wearing her mission gear and carrying a backpack.

"And where have you been young lady." Kim's mother asked

"I was with GJ, I told you that yesterday," She said.

"That was two days ago Kim! You said you will be back the same day, so I will ask again where were you the past two days?"

"I would like to know that as well," Kim dad said, looking at her over the newspaper.

Kim knew she was in deep shit now. She was used to seeing her dad being angry and overprotective, but her mother being angry was rare and much more feared in the Possible house.

"I was with GJ the first day, we had a lead on Dr. Drakken and I stay in one of their room after the investigation."

"What about the day after?" Her mother said, her glare was fierce.

"I was still with GJ and returned home afterward."

"Don't lie to us Kim, I was up till five in the morning reviewing Ron chart."

"Is Ron okay?" Kim trying to change the subject, but was failing.

"You would know if you visited him or at least called and don't change the subject."

"I think I found the answers."

Kim and her mother looked at James and he showed them the newspaper and Kim paled. There on the front page of Middleton Times was Kim kissing Josh Mankey in front of a restaurant in upper Middleton. In black and bold lettering it read.

**Teen Heroine Find Love And It Isn't From Her Sidekick!**

It was times like these when being a teen hero sucked.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Kim's mother said in a low voice. "Go get ready and meet me in the car, we're going to visit Ron."

"But GJ-"

"Now Kim." She didn't yell but the authority behind her word chilled the room. Even James paled a bit.

Without saying another word, Mrs. Possible gathered the pictures and videos and left the confused daughter in the kitchen with her father.

"Am I'm in trouble…?"

"As must as I would like to punish you, it's has already been given."

"She didn't say anything."

"She didn't need too, this is more of a punishment for the both of you," James said placing his cup in the sink. "For the first in all the years I been married to your mother after raising three children, after the mistake you all have made. I have never seen your mother disappointed in you or the boys."

"She just disappointed…"

"It is more that Kim, but go get ready, your mother is waiting for you."

Kim didn't understand but obeyed and headed up stairs.

James Timothy Possible, like his wife, the proud father of the world famous crime fighting teen hero Kim Possible, for the first time in his life was disappointed in his daughter.

* * *

_Middleton Medical Center_

Ron Stoppable woke up bright and early the next day and found himself in a very confusing situation. He wasn't in pain or scared, he was just very…confused.

Now this had nothing to do with his memories loss, but it was very familiar to him. In fact he could feel the massive headache waiting to happen. Ron wanted to chalk this up to being a dream, but there was no way this was a dream. He knew this because he went back to sleep, had a wierd dream involving monkeys, and woke up to same scene.

Standing before him, eating his morning steak, changing the channel on the T.V., and talking, was a very small very pink rodent.

To be more accuracy, it was a Naked Mole Rat.

The small pink rodent looked behind him and saw Ron looking down at him. The rat lunged at Ron and began hugging his face. The small pet didn't know that Ron was suffering from memory loss, so he was saddened that Ron didn't hug him back.

"So this isn't a dream?" Ron said as the rat stood on his hand.

"Dream?"

"And you do talk?"

"Little…talk…okay."

"For some reason I'm not surprised by this, just confused...very confused, but not surprised."

The Naked Moe Rat looked at Ron and cocked it head, not understand.

"Well little guy, I'm not sure how you got here, but I'm sure you have a name."

"Yup! Yup!" The rodent pounded it chest said "Rufus!"

And that was when a massive headache punched Ron in the face.

Ron dropped Rufus on the bed and grabbed his head in pain. He didn't even notice two people come through the door. He couldn't hear anything beside the high pitch ringing in his head. The brain pounding in pain as his memories of Rufus filled in the hole of his mind, connecting feelings with memories.

Ron began to remember his father taking him to the pet store for a companion. Ron didn't know that the purpose of him getting a pet was so that he wouldn't be lonely. In other words, it was a way for them to keep him from bugging them. Ron couldn't get a normal pet like a dog or a cat as his father had allergies. He couldn't get a snake or a lizard because his mother wouldn't allow them in the house. He didn't have a lot of options, he didn't like birds, and a fish was too boring.

All seemed lost until Ron found a small hairless rodent in the back of the store. Beyond that of normal understanding, Ron wanted the naked mole rat more than anything. His mother didn't care that is was a rodent as long as she didn't have to see it. His father didn't care it was hairless so it wouldn't bother his allergies.

From then on, Rufus had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.

As the pain faded into nothing, Ron opened his eyes and gazed at the people around him. He saw Mrs. Possible looking at him concerned. Her daughter Kim was to the left looking confused. Then in a middle looking even more confused was his best friend…

"Rufus!"

To Dr. Possible amazement Ron scooped up Rufus and flipped off the bed. He landed gracefully on his feet hugging the pink mole rat. Mrs. Possible was shocked and amazed that Ron was not only walking, but flipping off the wall. Kim was wondering when Ron had become so agile. Ron had told her the answer, but her being inattentive, didn't pay it much mind.

"Rufus, I missed you so much!"

"Ron, buddy!"

All of the few good things that happened in Ron's life, Rufus was one of them. Rufus was the best pet he ever had.

"Ron…"

"Mmm," Ron looked away from Rufus. "Oh sorry Mrs. Possible, I got little excited."

Ron walked over to Ann with Rufus on his shoulder and hugged her. Ann was still a bit confused, but returned the hug. Kim was watching the two and was little annoyed that she, Kim Possible, teen hero, was being ignored and by Ron of all people

"Hello! Ron! Best Friend over here!"

Ron looked over at the pretty redhead named Kim. Ron looked at her taking in all her features. She was familiar and important, but he didn't know how. The girl waved at him and felt the tingle of memories in the back of his mind.

"Can't I get a break?" He gulped, knowing what was gonna happen next.

Nope, seemed like if Ron wanted his memories back it going to cost him and it was going to hurt.

Rufus jumped on Mrs. Possible as Ron fell to the ground in a silent wail as the memories of Kim Possible came flooding back to him. They grew together since preschool. They started their crime fighting career after a mistake from their website. Well, it was more of Kim's career with Ron. He was just tagging along as her sidekick, doing his best to protect her. Since they traveled the world, fighting super villains and space invaders. They traveled through time and space to save the past and the future. They fought evil Bebes and hordes of mad and crazy scientists. They did all this and managed to stay in school. Later they became a couple and for a while they were happy..

Key word _were _happy.

"Ron!" He heard Kim say, but he didn't look at her, he couldn't. He got his memories back which means he remembered everything and he didn't like it.

"I'm fine KP…I just got all my memories back."

Ron stood up and refused to look at Kim. Ron remember everything about himself, he was back, but was sick to his stomach. In a matter of five minutes Ron relived his whole life and didn't like it.

"Ron, you got your memories back." Mrs. Possible asked.

Ron looked at Mrs. Possible, the only person who he would call mother with all his love. He could look at her because he only had good memories with her. She was one of the few good things in his life right now..

"Yeah I remember everything, but my accident."

"Ron, that wonderful," Mrs. Possible said.

"Yeah…Booyah…"

"Ron, whats wrong? You should be happy you got your memories."

Ron wanted to be happy, but his memories wouldn't allow him. All of his life, Ron had been a fool. The worst part is he had no one to blame, but himself.

He steeled his emotion. It was time to be the Ron everyone knew. He'll have time to kick himself later. For now Ron was back like everyone wanted.

For now…

"Of course I'm happy to have my memories back!" Ron said with a wide grin. "The Ron Man is in the house and I'm sure everyone would love a little Ronshine!"

"Then, I guess we have no need of these," Kim's mother said.

"No, no wait," Ron said, just now noticing the box.

Ron looked through the box of old pictures of when he was younger. The only few pictures of him alone are of his time at camp and an old one for each of his birthdays. Beside that, his pictures were him with Kim and her family. He had hardly any of him or himself with his own.

There were some newer pictures of his adopted sister. She had more pictures with his family than he had. He loved his little sister, but couldn't help, but be jealous because she was wanted and he wasn't.

"Mrs. Possible, I was wonder if I could watch these…" Ron asked holding a few tapes.

"Sure, I'll have a nurse bring us a T.V, then we could watch them together."

"I was wondering if I could watch these alone."

"Why?"

"I-I need to do this please. I'm sorry to be sudden about this, but I need to do this alone."

_I need to make a choice._

"Why?" Kim asked. "We didn't come all this way for you to go down memory lane and watch videos alone. What is this about Ron?"

Ron didn't even grace her with a glance. Ron eyes were locked with Mrs. Possible who he wished to called mother very badly. Rufus was on his shoulder staring at his best friend, something was different about Ron. Rufus could still feel that this was his buddy, there was not was doubt about that, but the only word that he could think of to describe this Ron was "Different."

Kim Possible was getting very annoyed with Ron not talking at her. He didn't even look at her the whole time she was here. Ron was the sidekick and Kim was the hero. Why didn't she get that feeling anymore? Ron hung on her every word and hardly even voiced his opinion. Kim listened, but took the value of it as a grain of salt. This Ron was still Ron, but had more… ….confidence. He was standing tall instead of the goofy lax pose she was used to.

_What happen to Ron?_ Kim thought. She had a feeling about it, but didn't see it as her fault.

Mrs. Possible looked at the boy that she had practically raised as her own. While his own parents basically didn't want him and had made major changes to his life without his opinion, she had welcomed him with open arms. When Ron was young and upset he clung to her like a shadow. When he cried, he cried on her shoulder and never asked for his mother or father.

Ron away found a way to stay close to her and Kim. Ron tried to spend most his time if not all his time with her and Kim.

Mrs. Possible remembered when he was six years old and was left alone one night while his parent with out to eat. She let him stay over at her home to play with Kim. The young boy loved Kim and hugged her leg with a childish "Yes!" They played all day and went to sleep, tired from his day of playing. Ron slept in the same room as Kim. When she went to check on them she only found Kim. Mrs. Possible panicked and searched for the boy, only to find him in her room sleeping on her side of the bed.

"_Ron what are you doing in my room."_

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Possible it smelled like you and it helped me sleep."_

She almost cried right there, but didn't. She simply sat next to him and watched as he fell asleep. She stopped this when he was older, but through the age of six to ten she always found him in her room sleeping on her side of the bed.

Mrs. Possible stared at the young boy that was now a young man, that had a look a man past his age. She looked at someone who had a plan. She had never seen such determination and spirit, beside when he was protecting Kim. This wasn't a young boy or a young man, Ron Stoppable was now a man.

"Okay Ron, I don't know what this about, but I trust you." She hugged him and kissed him on his brow. "Let's leave him be Kim. Ron, I'll have a T.V. sent to your room, call us if you need anything."

"Thank you and I will."

"Now wait a minute!" Kim reached out toward only to be stopped by the gentle touch of her mother. She faced her mother to see her shaking her head.

Mrs. Possible left the room with Kim behind her. Kim looked back from the door and saw the sad expression Ron was giving her. Ron held his gaze for a minute then return to the box of mementos. Kim looked at the back of Ron for a while and followed after her mother. She now had an idea of why Ron had a sad look in his eyes.

"Mom, what was that all about?" Kim asked as she caught up to her mother.

"That was Ron making a life changing decision."

"What? Is he going to stop eating at Bueno Nacho," Kim said joking.

Ann stopped and looked at her daughter with a serious look in her eyes. "You should take Ron more seriously, he's about to make a choice that will not only affect him, but us as well."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm that's boy mother," Mrs. Possible said proudly as she would Kim. This was the first time she had ever said it out loud and she will admit that it felt good. Kim looked at her confused.

"Kim don't try to understand for this is something only a mother could know. You may be a lot things, but you aren't a mother and hopefully not anytime soon," Kim blushed at her mother's teasing tone, but at least she wasn't disappointed in her anymore. "And as a mother I know all my children very well. You. The boys, and that includes Ron as well. I can't tell you what choice Ron is about make, for I don't know it myself. But I can tell you that whatever it is it was going to do him a world of good. God knows, that man needs it."

"Man?"

"Yes, Kim, for as long as you known Ron he has been your best friend loyal to a fault, and has been at your side through everything," Kim couldn't meet her mother's knowing gaze. "Be warned Kim, whatever comes out of that room will still be your best friend, that will never change, but he will not be the same Ron we all know."

Mrs. Possible stepped out the hospital feeling the wind of change. Kim and her Mother looked up to see Ron watching them go. He waved at them as they waved back.

_Let's just hope the world is ready for the new Ron._

* * *

**That was end of chapter one and I assure you that there will be a lot more to come. **

**As I said before this is my first FanFic and I welcome all review and advice, but please be gentle I'm new at this and would like to have the support of you the reader.**

**I don't like to be pushy on the subject of review, and I'm happy with people just reading my FanFic, but the more reviews I get the better I get. The more reviews I received is more confidence to dish out more chapter at a faster pace.**

**********Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Final Booyah

******Disclaimers: Kim Possible and all related characters, likenesses, etc. are the property of Disney. I do not own nor will I ever own Kim Possible. There is no profit being made and this is purely for the purpose of Rongo.**

**Well well well over 460 views on the first chapter! **

**I-I don't know what to say beside Thank you especial to the ones that reviewed. I also want to thank the people that favorite and are following my story. Thank you for you support and I will do my best to live up to any expectations you may or may not have.  
**

**For my grammar I will try my best and find someone to proof read my story. I used word and it didn't seem to find any mistake. Though I will follow the reader advice and find a proof reader.  
**

**Once again thanks for the review and keep them coming. If you like the story so much it would be a crime to stop now.**

**Beta Read by Stormchaser90 aka SC90**

**********Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 02 The Final Booyah_

_Yamanouchi Ninja School_

Master Sensei was meditating with hot tea, reading a history scroll of the secret ninja school he was the headmaster of. Master Sensei was a wise old man with many years of experience and wisdom under his belt. He was made headmaster by the last headmaster who happened to be his father. This was not favoritism; Master Sensei had earned his position by being the top of his class and having the respect of his peer. While a few thoughts, he was given the position everyone else knew that he had earned, his title as Headmaster of Yamanouchi Ninja School.

Master Sensei sipped his tea as he was in deep thought. He was a wise man who answered many of his students questions and his own from his teaching and ancient scrolls. When he had a question, he sought his history scroll and the answer came to him.

Master Sensei was reading a bit of history on the school and its founder Toshimiru. A few days ago Sensei had made a historic discovery. Master Sensei had seen many things, but something that had never happened in all the history of the school. In all his year, which was many, Master Sensei, Headmaster of the Yamanouchi Ninja School was lost.

In order to seek help and wisdom he stayed in his dojo reading over bit and piece on the history of his school.

Yamanouchi Ninja School was supposedly located in Yamanouchi, Japan. Now it was known that the school was located in Yamanouchi, Japan but that was a lie. The fact that it was known that that school location was in Yamanouchi was a purposeful mistake of information. Many adventurers searched for the secret school and some were close to discovering it. Since this was a secret ninja school, it couldn't have random strangers discovering her halls. In order to protect the school from invaders and overly curious adventurers, the school founder had a few plans used to hide her secrets.

As a backup plan the founder made several other schools all over the world. These schools locations were only known by the headmaster. Unfortunately for the current Headmaster one his best students discovered one of these locations. The Headmaster never found who or how, he or she discovered it, but they never made use of the information.

Another one of these plans was misguiding information, in other words lying. Toshimiru, the founder of the ninja school learned that his knowledge, powers, and skills were being sought after by lords and villains of the world. They were after his powers for their own greedy agendas. What they were really after was the legendary Lotus Blade, a weapon of mysterious and incredible power.

Before Toshimiru was a samurai/ninja, he was a well-educated and knowable noble. Two of his hobbies were writing and solving riddles and map making. He was also very good at creating poems. Toshimiru was very clever and had a sense of humor. So when he learned that people were after him and his school…he wanted to have some fun with them.

Over the years the founder created maps, riddles, and legends that were so convincing people took them as fact. Every few years, he had his students spread the words of maps and legends that could find his school. The founder thought that over time, people would give up the search for his school but unfortunately, greedy humans were very persistent. So he kept up the scam and laughed at how foolish greed made the simple minded.

While the school was safely hidden away, the maps and legends made others look in the complete opposite direction. Some leaded to villages while others leaded to the middle of no of where. Some maps were so long that the adventurers have died of old age before getting half way through their search for the ancient school. His proudest achievement was the riddles that leaded to other riddles. The riddles seem endless and each riddle was harder to solve than the last.

Years went by and this became sort of a tradition in the ninja school. The students would present a map, or create a legend and the best one would be sent out into the world for the next generation of foolish adventurers.

The current students could tell you that the main school was hidden in Japan that was not a lie. It was not hidden in Yamanouchi, the name Yamanouchi Ninja School was just to mislead people.

Master Sensei enjoyed reading the history of his beloved school, but the answers weren't coming to him. This was a dire situation and he didn't have the answer to solve it. He didn't know what to do because this had never happen before.

Master Sensei gently placed the scroll with the rest. He was about to reach for another when felt a presence. He knew who the presence was and had been expecting a visiter as soon as he buried himself in his personal dojo. He had meant to talk to her when he found some answers, but seeing as he didn't have any now was a best time as any. Sensei walked over to the sliding door, opening it to reveal Yori.

"Yori, my daughter come in please."

Bowing before she stepped into the dojo was Yori. As usually Yori was wearing her black ninja gi and red head band. The red head band was believed to be a gift from her mother or father.

Master Sensei and Yori are not truly father and daughter. Yori was abandoned as a child at his school the baby in the basket situation. No one knew who her real parents were, but suspected that they were former students of his school. It would explain how she was left at the school entrance.

Since Master Sensei didn't have any children of his own, he raised the child at his school, personally training her in their ways. Sensei marvel at her talent as a natural fighter as he excelled in her training. She not only grew up to be a beautiful young woman, but was admired by her peer, and was the embodiment of their ways. Master Sensei couldn't be more proud to call her his daughter.

"Father, I came to see if you are well." Yori said.

"I am in good health for someone my age," Master Sensei said. "I did not mean to worry you Yori."

"I cannot help but worry about your health," Yori said "Father, you are the only family I have."

"I have truly been bless when I found you at own door step," Master Sensei mused. "I am honor to call you my daughter."

Yori was about to bow, but her father stepped in and hugged her gently. She didn't expect a hug, but that didn't stop her from hugging her father back.

"You honor me father," Yori said. "Thank you."

They released each and sat in the center of the dojo. Yori poured her father and herself a cup of tea. She noticed the ancient scroll and knew her father was looking for answers. What was worrisome was that there were a lot of scrolls lying around them. She knew her father sought answered from history, it was a habit she picked up herself.

"Yori, I know you have noticed the wind of change for I have as well."

"Y-Yes father I have," She felt it a few days ago. "I didn't understand it, but I felt something in the world has changed. I also have been having strange dreams."

"Yori it's perfectly normal for someone your age to be having strange dreams." Master Sensei told his daughter. "Stoppable-san is quite the warrior and-"

"No, no, no f-father!" Yori said blushing brighter than her headband. "That not what I meant."

_She didn't deny though_. Master Sensei grinned.

"I know Yori," her father teased. "Can I not have fun with my daughter?"

Yori playfully growled at her father's teasing. She had gotten used to her father embarrassing her on a daily basis. The other students in the school found it welcoming that their wise headmaster had a sense of humor.

"Yes, I believe that a great change has fallen upon his," Master Sensei said sipping at his hot tea. "And I believe that it involved Stoppable-san."

"Stoppable-san!" Yori exclaimed. "Has something happen to the chosen one."

"I do not know my daughter," Master Sensei placed his cup down and looked at his daughter. He knew that she had feelings for the young chosen one. She hidden it well from Possible-san but she held on to hope that he would set his gaze on her.

Master Sensei didn't have the heart to tell her that, that future would be denied to her. He wanted his daughter to be happy, telling her that would make her the exact opposite.

"I can sense him and he is in good health but his spirit has changed."

"I do not understand father."

"Ron's spirit was always in conflict with itself," Master Sensei explained. "His soul was always fighting to keep his evil side in check. He was always in a state of unbalance. Now he is in harmony with himself."

"Isn't this good new?"

Ron had asked to be brought here for a summer for training. It was a slow progress in the beginning, but Ron was determined to improve himself. Yori and Master Sensei had pushed Ron to his limit, drilling years of training into an extended summer. Ron stayed for an extra month from school. Yori and Master Sensei were amazed that not only could he fight Yori as an equal, but he could control his Mystical Monkey Powers. Even after his grand improvement, Ron was still at odds with himself.

"Yes this is most excellent news. His spirit was always holding him back," Master Sensei said. "Now his mind, body, and spirit are in harmony. The chosen one will become a most formidable warrior. But this is not what is worrying me."

"Father?"

"Come with me child."

Yori followed her father to front of the dojo. Master pressed a pattern of switches that was the password. The wall opened to reveal another smaller room. Master Sensei and Yori walked into the center of the room. Master Sensei placed his hands together and disabled the ninja illusion.

Ninja magic was not an all-powerful art. There wasn't any flying through the sky or shooting fireballs, or anything of the sort. These skills were more for stealth, hiding in shadow, creating disguises, and making illusion. Using ones chi, a ninja could strengthen his body and heal their wounds. There was only a hand full of students who could perform ninja magic. At the top of that list were Ron, Rufus, Yori, and Fukushima.

Lord Montgomery Fiske had Mystical Monkey Power and was a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, but he wasn't trained in ninjitsu. He also didn't have the potential for ninja magic. It was one of the advantages Ron had over Lord Montgomery Fiske.

Yuri watched the illusion fade to reveal an altar. There on top of the altar was the sword that this school had been protecting for generations, glowing in an eerie light was the Lotus Blade. Being a master ninja Yori quickly picked up on the changes and was shocked.

"Master Sensei…Father, the Lotus Blade…"

"Yes, Yori This, is one of issues I been concerned about."

The Lotus Blade was a weapon of unknown origin. For all the power it held it looked like a regular katana. The sword before her was the Lotus Blade she could feel it, but it was different. It had changed.

The blade edge was black, while the back of the blade was white. Even with the change of color, the sword was clean like steel. Yori could see her reflection on the sharpened edge. Yori knew full well the cutting power of the sword. There was nothing that could stand against its divine edge. The once grey hilt was now shaped like a lotus flower in full bloom.

The Lotus blade was a masterfully made katana, but this new Lotus Blade was a beautiful work of art. Yori could feel the sword killing power but couldn't help noticing the divine graceful feel of it. This was a weapon that balanced the darkness evil and righteous of good.

"F-Father…I don't understand…The Lotus Blade…" Yori couldn't look away from the blade. The slight of it was giving her a feeling of a fear and hope.

"Steel yourself, my daughter," Master Sensei ordered. "Do not fear the Lotus Blade. This is not a tool of good or evil but of balance. This is a weapon that is to be revered as a tool for justice."

"Yes Master Sensei," Yori took command of her emotion and bowed deeply to the Lotus Blade. When she looked up she felt a sense of serenity washed over her.

"Father, what has happened to the Lotus Blade?"

"I believed due to the strong connection Stoppable-san and the Lotus Blade share, it changed to as Ron changed."

"The blade became a reflection of Stoppable-san."

"Yes, the Lotus Blade is connected to those with the gifted of Mystical Monkey Power," Master Sensei began. "Rufus, Stoppable-san, and Montgomery Fiske were able to use the blade. No matter how smart or pure of heart Rufus is he is still an animal so his connection was the weakest. Montgomery Fiske's impure heart stops him from using the blade to its fullest potential."

"That leaves Stoppable-san," Yori said. "Since his connection is the strongest and his heart pure, the Lotus Blade chose him as it sole master."

"Very good Yori and yes I believe that it correct," Master Sensei said proudly at his daughter's wisdom. "Since the Lotus Blade's connection to the chosen is stronger, the blade chose him as it new master. I believe that Rufus and Montgomery Fiske won't even be able to touch the blade."

Yori nodded in agreement. It made sense that blade chose one master. She had read that in the time of Toshimiru, he was the only one to be able to use the Lotus Blade. Those that tried to wield the blade were repelled. Those with evil and impure hearts were struck down where they stood.

"I understand the Lotus Blade reflecting it master, but why this form?"

"The Lotus Blade reflects its masters inner self. The black and white represents Stoppable-sans ying and yang and how they have reached a perfect balance. It shows how Stoppable-san doesn't reject his evil side, but accepts it as part of him. The blade shows how his ying and yang are interconnected and interdependent of each other. They are not two forces, but one supporting force."

"And the lotus blooming hilt with the blade coming out of it means the chosen one has reached not only inner balance, but his full potential," Yori finished.

"Yes," Sensei said smiling at his daughter. "That is what I was going to say."

"Sorry father," Yori said shyly.

"Do not apologize for being right," Yori father said. "It shows you are wise and wisdom is just as effective as any weapon."

Yori smiled and bowed to her father praising her. Yori fellow students said that Master Sensei was rubbing off on her. Yori smiled and always took that as a compliment. Yori wanted nothing more than to live up to her father expectation.

That and she wanted the chosen one to return her affection.

"As interesting as this is there is one more thing I would like to show you."

Master Sensei revealed a scroll hidden in his sleeve. He handed the scroll to Yori who recognized it as the prophecy of the chosen one. The prophecy foretold of a chosen one who will wield the Lotus Blade and with his Mystical Monkey Power defeat a great evil. This was along the along the same lines, but was different.

___The Chosen One will choose a new path and the Blade will choose its new master. Righteous justice shall meet the world chosen champions and will be untied by a warrior of great honor. A great darkness will rise and purge the land with death and decay. The two that are chosen must become one and wield a divine power and a great evil will be undone._..

"The prophecy had changed Yori," Master Sensei said looking older suddenly. "I have never heard of this happening before. I didn't know it could."

"What does this mean father?" Yori asked reading the prophecy again.

"I do not know my daughter," Master Sensei sighed. "I found this new prophecy after feeling the change in the chosen one. That was also when I found the change in the Lotus Blade."

"It seems we have nothing to work with father." If Master Sensei couldn't find the answers, she didn't know if she could.

"All is not lost Yori," Master Sensei took the scroll placing it back in his sleeve. "We may not know much about this new prophecy, but let us focus on what we do know. Yori, tell me about the dreams you been having."

"Do my dreams have something to do with the prophecy?"

"I don't know unless you tell me, I'm not a mind reader."

"This's still under debate." Yori whispered.

"Yori, your dreams if you will?"

"Oh, yes father," Yori began. "I don't remember much, but I do remember animals."

"Animal?"

"Yes an owl, a wolf, a falcon," Yori explained. "The owl was black as the night and its eyes were a deep well of knowledge and wisdom. The wolf was powerful and it howls echoed in my dream. It aura was fierce, ready to take on anything yet it carried itself with a strong feeling of loyalty. The falcon's wings carried itself to impossible height. The eyes of the falcon never closed, always watching over the world."

"Your dream has giving me much to think about," Master Sensei said, stroking his beard.

"What do we do now father?"

"We shall do nothing about this prophecy for now."

With a wave of his hand the Lotus Blade was hidden from the world. Yori watched as her father sighed, revealing his old age. Yori placed an assuming hand on his shoulder. She had faith in her father health, even with the stress of this new prophecy. He made be old but it would be many years before he even thought about retiring.

Yori followed her father out of the room with the door closing behind them.

"Father, I don't think it is wise for us to do nothing about this new prophecy,"

Yori poured her father another cup of hot tea then sat across from him.

"It is not that I don't want to do something, its just we can't do anything until Stoppable-san choose his new path."

"Didn't he choose already?" Yori asked confused. "The form of the Lotus Blade should be proof of that."

"The Lotus Blade has chosen Stoppable-san as its new master, its new form is proof of that." Master Sensei sipped at his tea. "It is ready for him, waiting to be used. All that is left is for Stoppable-san to make his choice, whatever his choice may be."

"So we will wait."

"Yes, we wait, but we won't be doing nothing," Master Sensei took another sip of his tea. "I will be giving you spiritual training."

"This is about my dreams, correct?"

"Correct, I think that you were given these dreams for a reason that you are as much part of this new prophecy as the chosen one is."

Master Sensei picked up several scroll and walked outside. Yori stood and quickly followed her father. The night was beautiful as the bright star twinkled beside the half moon. The chilling breeze carried a thin mist over the stone path. Yori could leave the school anytime she wanted, her father even encouraged it. But why would she want to leave the natural beauty of the mountains. The night was her favorite time of the day, especially during a full moon.

The old master looked at his daughter as she gazed up at the stars. She grew up to be a beautiful and honorable warrior, but he still saw her as the child that hugged his leg calling him papa. Master Sensei was thrilled that Yori had embraced the ways of his school, but he didn't want the school to be her whole life. Not like how it was for him. If she chose that life, he wouldn't stop her. He knew she would love nothing more than that. Yori was still young despite her wisdom and he wanted her to see the world on her own, to give her life depth outside the school.

Like all fathers he wanted Yori to have a life of her own.

Master Sensei handed the scrolls to his daughter. Yori bowed and gently accepted the scrolls not wanting to damage them. The scrolls were priceless and thousands of years old. A piece of the school history was in her hands.

"Yori, these are the scrolls for spiritual training and understanding. They were written by the founder Toshimiru and the most spiritual leaders during his time. These will help you with your spiritual training."

"Thank you father, you honor me with these scroll." Yori bowed deeply to her father.

"When you are finished, we will begin your training."

"What will you do?"

"I will do some meditation of my own," Master Sensei told her. "These past few days have given me much to think about and I require knowledge. If you have need of me, I will be in the ancient archives, I'm sure I will find something to help us understand these sudden events."

"I wish for you search to bring us good news," Yori said. "Good night father."

"I wish you a good night as well."

Yori was about to bow but her father stepped in and hugged. Yori didn't hesitate this time and hugged her father back. They released each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

_Moment later outside Yamanouchi Ninja School_

The powerful being had been watching the young female ninja. It had been searching for one such as her for years. It had been waiting thousands of years for her to be born and even more years to grow into maturity. She was everything it needed, and more.

It knew that she was the one because they have met a long time ago. When it first gazed into her eyes, it knew that she was the one it had been searching for.

Now after many years she grew into a beauty it had expected her to be. She was of ready mind and body, but it still had to wait for her to be spiritually ready. Her body was trained and was a weapon that should never be crossed. Her mind was as sharp as any sword. Now it had to wait until her spirit to be a bridge between her world and theirs.

_Soon…She will be ready…_

The being's eyes glowed in excitement. It had everything ready, all that was left was her.

_Soon…She will be ready…Soon she will be my heir…_

* * *

_Middleton Medical Center, Thursday_

Ron Stoppable and Rufus watched was Mrs. Possible and Kim got into their car and drove off. They had brought him videos and pictures so he could regain his lost memories. He didn't need them anymore because he regained all his loss memories. Well, he was missing one final piece and that was about his accident.

He didn't know how, but Ron believed that looking over his old life will help him regain that final piece his mind was missing. When he regained back all his memories, he believed that it would also help him make a choice. To be honest, he didn't know what choice he was going to make. All he knew and felt was that when this was over, there wasn't any going back.

The choice he was making was going to change himself, but what it was also going to change was everything. Nothing was going to be the same.

He felt really bad for asking to be alone. He felt even worse asking Mrs. Possible to leave. He knew that she could help him, but this was something he needed to do himself. Ron always had someone there to help him in his choices. He always made a choice based off Kim's opinion, not his own. In the end his choices were never truly his own.

He didn't mind asking Kim to leave. Ron didn't hate Kim, it was more like he hated himself. If she was here, it wouldn't do him any good. She would voice her opinion and he was going to take hers, not his own. Kim reminded him of his life and all the stupid choices he made. She reminded him of how worthless he made himself. Everything he did, it was for her. He waited for her praise and followed her like a lost puppy. She was everything he wanted to be. She had the life and parents he dreamt of. He was a lost child, blindly following her on faith alone.

What did that get him?

Nothing. He was left nameless, heartbroken, and in pain. He wanted to yell and scream that it was her fault! He wanted to beg her to take him back! He was angered that his whole life revolved around her!

Ron Stoppable want to blame her for everything. He wanted to blame Kim Possible for his hollow existence he called his life. But in the end he couldn't. Not because of his feelings for her, but because even though he made choices for her benefit, it was him who made those choices.

Ron Stoppable's love and selflessness for her became his downfall. He couldn't blame anyone else, but himself.

Ron walked away from the window and looked inside the box of memories. His whole life and childhood fitted into one small box.

"My whole life can fit in one box…" Ron picked up a photo of when he was eight. "This is just sad."

Ron picked up another picture as the door opened behind him. Maria, the head of nursing pushed in a cart with a small TV on it. Ron hided Rufus in his pocket his pet was a rodent after all. It would cause problems for him, you know health codes and all.

"Thank you Maria."

"You're welcome Mr. Stoppable."

"Please call me Ron,"

"Let me guess, Mr. Stoppable is your father's name." Maria guessed rolling her eyes.

_No, because Ron Stoppable is going to be dead soon._

"You beat me to the punch line," Ron smiled. He was starting to notice that a lot of the joy was missing from his voice. It still sounded like him; his voice was just missing the goofy undertone. "You must get that a lot?"

"You wouldn't believe how many people still think that funny."

"I think it funny," Ron said. "It very old fashion."

This was a lie. Ron didn't think it was funny he was trying to stay in character.

"Sorry to tell you Ron, but it stop being funny long before you were born."

"That's not going to stop me from using it."

"Don't be surprised when people laugh at you."

"Isn't that the point?"

Maria rolled her eyes and looked at the box and notice all the picture and video. She picked up a photo of Ron when he was at camp. He didn't mind her looking at these pictures if things were going as planned these pictures were going to be burned.

"I heard you got your memories back."

"Who told you?"

"The wall aren't sounded proofed. I heard you yelling 'Booyah' down the hall."

"Oh sorry…"

Maria placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be. You got your memories back and that all that matters."

She placed the picture back in the box and left alone in the room. Rufus took his place back on Ron shoulder. Ron looked at his pet and best friend. If he was going to change he had to include Rufus. He didn't have a choice in this, Rufus was going with him, period.

"Rufus, I have to warn you. What I'm about to do is life changing and I don't know if this is good for bad."

"Kim?"

"No buddy, I have to do this on my own," Ron told him.

"Do what?"

"Well…I'm going to kill myself-"

"WHAT!?"

Rufus started to yell and scratch Ron in the face. Rufus thought Ron was dead for two days. Rufus was afraid to be alone. He didn't want to lose his family. He was not going to let Ron do this not now or ever.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Ron gently grabbed Rufus from his shoulder. He started to bite and scratch his hand.

"Rufus, calm down! I'm not really going to kill myself."

Rufus stopped biting him. "Huh?"

"It hard to explain Rufus, but I need to do this." Ron told him. "I'm back. I'm Ron Stoppable, memories and all. If I wanted to, I could go back to my old life and act like none of this ever happened."

"Yeah, yeah do that!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Ron told him. "I need to take control of my life. I need to change it. I can't, no! I refuse to go back to the old me."

Ron picked up a video that was titled "Ron First Birthday!" This was a go place to start as any.

"Rufus, I'm still going to be me just different. I don't know how different, but it going to be something better than I am now."

"Why?" Rufus was on the verge of tears, but Ron was firm on his decision. He will not going back to his old self.

"I have to do this. I need to do this. I can feel I have changes already. I just need to take that final step and my life will change forever."

"No…no…"

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm not going back. I would love nothing more than for you to follow me, but if not, well that's okay. I'm just asking you to trust me."

Rufus didn't want Ron to change, he loved Ron just the way he was. They did everything together. Rufus knew things were hard between Kim and Ron, but that was something he didn't understand. Rufus just wanted thing to go back to normal, but from the look in Ron's eyes that was not going to happen.

"I love Ron," Rufus said wiping the tears away. He needed to be strong for Ron. "I trust Ron."

"Thank you, Buddy and I love you to."

Ron walked over to the TV, putting the tape into the VCR. The screen went blue waiting for him to press play. There was no one that could trigger a recall of his accident, he needed to do it himself. The plan was for these pictures and tapes of his old life where here to emotionally force a recall. After that all he had to do was accept his change and everything will change forever.

Ron pressed play and for the rest of the day, Ron watched as his life played out on this small screen.

Ron watched as his emotions were raging inside him as he watched himself make foolish choices. He watched helplessly as his life became nothing more than a servant to satisfy Kim. Little Ron craved the attention of Kim and her mother. He was starved for emotion because of his parents lack of attention.

Every birthday he had was at Kim's parents house because his parents only took him out to eat at some cheap restaurant. Even on his birthday, he spent his day making sure Kim was happy. He paled as younger Ron was nothing more than a servant. Nothing was wrong with being selfless, but this was too much. Ron was watching as his life went into a downward spiral of nothing.

The world knew Ron as Kim Possible's nameless sidekick. At school his was an outcast and a loser. Every villain knew him as the buffoon. His parents didn't want or care about him.

Ron was the nicest guy in the Middleton and he was also the sadness.

Ron continued this late into the night. His last tape ended with a blue screen lighting the dark room. As Ron thought before the emotional shock of his life, it was enough to cause a recall. He could feel the tingling sensation in the back of his mind. This was going to his last headache and his last recall.

Ron Stoppable was about to die.

Ron looked down at his shaking hands. He felt the sweat on his face and the tears rolling down his cheek. He felt the hollow feeling of finality in his heart. This was going to be his last moment as goofy and lovable Ron Stoppable. He was still going to be Ron, but he was going to different.

"So this is it…" Ron said feeling the painful pulse of his brain.

"Yup…"

"I'm gonna die…I'm really about to die…"

A surge of pain pounded against his skull. Rufus jumped off Ron's shoulder, landing on the edge of the bed. He watched helplessly as Ron's life was changing before his eyes. Ron wasn't truly dying, but why did it feel like he was.

Ron looked up at his best friend he ever had. This was Ron Stoppable's final moments and he couldn't be happier spending it with Rufus.

"Goodbye…Ron Stoppable….Booyah…"

"Goodbye…Rufus…I had fun…BooyAGGHHHHHHH!"

Ron's headache struck him like a raging storm in his mind. His mind felt like lightning was bouncing around in his head. Ron could see the memories of his accident as it played out in his head. Ron smiled as he closed eyes before falling on the cold floor. Ron had a good life even if he lived it for Kim, but his time in this world was over.

Ronald Stoppable, the unsung hero, was dead.

* * *

**Another chapter down and I don't know how many to go.**

**Also during Yori part it was night time and during Ron part it was during the day. I don't know if that it correct so if anyone knows please tell me and I'll find some way to fix it.**

**I don't anything else left say but more thank yous to the reader and please keep up the support. **

**I have to go and work in the next chapter.**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Reborn

******Disclaimers: Kim Possible and all related characters, likenesses, etc. are the property of Disney. I do not own nor will I ever own Kim Possible. There is no profit being made and this is purely for the purpose of Rongo.**

******A/N: I have been trying to find a Betas and sent out a few request. None have answered back so far. If there was any Betas out there I could use the extra eyes and if any one know a good one please PM me I'm always online so you will always find me.**

******1,264 views! 20 followers! and 12 favorite! on the first two chapter...I cried when I saw that. You guys have been nothing but supportive and I love my readers. I can't thank you all enough. And the reviews...Some of you (CajunBear73) are just way to smart. You guys are right about some small part but try to keep it to yourself please. Don't ruin it for rest. If your that curious you can always PM me. Though I may not give you a sole answer.**

******I'm not going to said much about this chapter but some of you may be mad at me but please don't hate me.**

**********Beta read by Stormchaser90 aka SC90**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 03 Reborn_

_High in the air over Middleton, Friday_

It was early in the morning on a Fridays in the Tri-City area. As the name suggested the Tri-City was made of three areas Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton. Upperton was where the wealthiest of citizens lived. It was home to politicians, celebrities, and the elites. Middleton was where the middle classed lived. Instead of Upperton theme of being better than everyone else Middleton was friendlier and more opened minded to all. Lowerton was the rougher part of the Tri-City area. Unlike Upperton and Middleton, Lowerton was where the more villainous character made home.

The Tri-City area was full of celebrities from each part of town. Upperton had the Oh Boyz who was still going strong with their new album "Crushing on you." Middleton had teen cheerleader and crime fighter heroine Kim Possible. Upperton didn't have any people of note but its underworld did and a threatening figure was flying over Middleton at this very moment.

The villainous beauty was flying over Middleton in her cloaked hover ship. She was speeding through the air making her way to her target. She was irritated, very irritated that she was awake this early in the morning. She was not a morning person and never was. Since most of her job was at night she had gotten used to sleeping in getting in a few extra hours of beauty sleep. She lived in Upperton under a secret identity. She enjoyed her Friday's and wanted it to be about herself, so being woken up early in the morning had already ruined her day

Unfortunately for her, her employer was bold enough to wake her up for her new mission. She was still trying to get over her last mission but he was paying her double this time she would have time to regret later.

The mission was simple. Kidnap the target than return to the lair. She was given the target name and only the room number. When she heard who the target was, she destroyed his lab in a green rage. She couldn't believe what he was asking but he was boss and she was just the sidekick. Luckily, it was a simple job and she needed the extra money for her Upperton lifestyle.

Her employer said if Possible was there, take her too. The plan was dumb but with a major element gone, it should go smoother unlike last time. She didn't need another innocent death on her conscience. She hit the gas and soared through the sky wanting to get this job done and over with it.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

_Middleton Medical Center, Friday_

Rufus was a naked mole rat. As its name suggested he was a hairless rodent. Since he didn't have hair he had the appearance of a small pink rat. When people think of a rat they assume it was an ugly, filthy, rodent. Rufus took offence to this as he kept himself very clean and he may be a naked mole rat but he was very cute in his own special way. He was small and light and was able to fit into Ron's pocket for travel. Rufus was a very convenient pet.

Rufus was an oddity to other animals. Rufus looked like a naked mole rat, but had the behavior of a human. While Rufus sometimes walked on all four of his legs, he preferred to walk upright on two legs. He was also very smart, not animal smart, but human smart. He wasn't a genius but he could be very clever at time. He could hack into low security computers and electronic locks and safe's. He could also pick locks and was very good at pick pocketing. Another interesting perk was that Rufus could talk. He was still learning but he could understand basic English and give short responses.

Ron had done a bit of digging of why his pet had this ability to talk but all knowledge of Rufus's past was gone. No one knew where Rufus came from, just that he was a pet at Smarty Mart. There was a moment when Rufus was supposedly an escaped alien experiment but Rufus was a normal, although a rather impressive, naked mole rat.

Rufus had other skills that saved Kim and Ron on multiple occasions. He picked up his hacking skills from Wade Load, Team Possible's computer genius, communication expert, and inventor. He learned lock picking and pick pocketing from his ninja training with Ron. His cleverness was something he received from his time with Kim Possible.

When Ron and Kim were trapped or needed to bypass security systems, Rufus was their ace in the hole. No one expected a small pink rodent to be Team Possible's secret weapon.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus used to be such a great team. Team Possible was feared in the crime underworld. Kim Possible was a household name and an idol to the younger girls. Ron and Rufus weren't widely known but they didn't care as long as people were saved and Kim was protected. Who got the glory didn't matter.

So, when did everything go wrong?

Rufus was smart enough to know about feeling and the difference between good and evil. He could understand happy, sad, love, and hate. The reason for Rufus'S confusion was he didn't understand the matter of the teenage heart. Drama on TV was different from drama in the real world. TV was scripted, the real world wasn't.

Rufus climbed from under the blanket as he had slept with Ron after he passed out. For a while he had to stay out of sight as the nurses came in. Using his ninja training, he stayed hidden in the shadows as the nurses worked on Ron. Rufus was not surprised when he saw Mrs. Possible rushing into the room because she worked there, but where was Kim?

Rufus almost cried out as Mrs. Possible said that Ron had died. He didn't because Ron said this was going to happen. Mrs. Possible was about to call his time of death when suddenly Ron's heart started to beat. Ron heart beat was almost undetectable but it was there. Ron said he wasn't really dying but this was cutting it close.

The pink mole rat yawned and stretched out his body. He looked to his left to see Mrs. Possible was asleep in the chair beside Ron. She had stayed up all night monitoring Ron's condition, when there was nothing left that could be done, she fell asleep. Rufus looked up at the still form of Ron. He couldn't call him Ron Stoppable anymore. He died last night. Sleeping before him was Ron, just not Ron Stoppable.

Rufus looked behind him to see Kim Possible walking through the door. She was carried two cups of what Rufus smelled to be coffee. She noticed Rufus was on the bed.

Kim was wearing her new mission outfit a purple shirt, brown gloves, and black pants with a purple line on the sides. On her wrist was her new Kimmunicator. Since she started working with Global Justice, Wade had made a few upgrades to her outfit. Wade took some parts from Kim battle suit and implanted them into her shirt, pants, shoes, and gloves. She wasn't as powerful as she was with her battle suit on but she had physical abilities that normal humans could only dream of. Since the new upgrades, she always carried her mission outfit with her.

"Rufus, how did you get here?"

Rufus made hand gestures telling Kim he had a few bird friends and asked for a ride. Kim was used to Rufus unique sign language and understood it easily. She nodded as Rufus turned back to watch over his sleep friend.

"Mom…" Kim very gently shook her mom awake.

Mrs. Possible awoke from the voice of her daughter. Kim handed her mother the cup from coffee. She needed it after the long day she had. "Thank you Kimmy."

"No problem mom," Kim took a seat in front of her other next to Ron bed. "How's he doing?"

"I don't know Kim," Mrs. Possible looked at Ron as her son. "When I got here he was laying on the floor Kim…Ron…was…he was….."

"Mom…What happen to Ron?"

"Kim," Mrs. Possible eyes started water as tears ran down her eyes. "Ron had died."

"What…Mom I think you need to get home-"

"Kim," Mrs. Possible looked into her daughter's green eyes that she got from her. "I have been a doctor long before you were born. I have called my share of time of death and know what a dead body looks and feels like. When I got here, Ron looked dead. When I helped carry him on the bed, Ron felt dead. Kim…Ron was dead for five minutes."

Kim wanted to correct her mother, telling her that she was wrong. Ron was fine, she could see that he was fine. The heart monitor showed his steady heart beats. He was breathing and his eye movement was a sign of his brain was still active. These facts all point to Ron being alive and not dead.

Right now, Ron was dreaming and she was sure it was about her. Ron was crazily in love with Kim. Ron wouldn't die unless it was to protect her.

"Mom, how could Ron be dead?" Kim asked. "He looks alive to me."

"I don't know Kim and I said he died, not that he was dead. As in he _was_ dead."

"So he died and came back to life," Kim raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Mom, that doesn't make any sense."

"How can I make sense of something I don't understand?" Mrs. Possible took a sip of her coffee. "Ron was dead then he came back to life. He heart beat was undetectable but over time began pumping stronger than ever."

"Mom, I have seen a lot of things but someone coming back from the dead is a first."

"It's a first for me to Kimmy," Mrs. Possible sighed and her age suddenly became noticeable. "I have brought back patients from the verge of death but once they crossed over they didn't come back."

"Mom…"

"Oh sorry Kimmy," Mrs. Possible took another sip of her coffee. "I believe in miracles Kim, in my line of work I have to. But when it's time to get to work, the only thing keeping my patient alive is the knowledge in my head and the skill in my hands. I just don't like feeling useless when to comes to my patients."

"Mom, please don't talk like that," Kim place a hand on her mother shoulder. "Any patient would be lucky to have you and useless was something you will never be.""

"Thank you Kimmy," Mrs. Possible hugged her daughter and seem to have gotten her youthful glow back. "I needed to hear that, Ron seem to like throwing my logic out the window."

"That's because Ron…Is just Ron."

"You know Kim, for some reason that answered a lot of questions."

Kim and her mother shared a laugh. She hadn't had a good laugh since Ron had entered into the hospital. Thing weren't going as great as she thought they would with Josh. Her unfruitful ventures with Global Justice didn't help her mood either. He was fine and was pretty good looking but he was missing something she needed. When she was on a mission, there was something that made her hero gig more difficult.

Kim looked at her mother as she watched over Ron. He looked so helpless, even though he was physically fine. Ron had always pulled through for her and took most of the damage that she couldn't handle alone.

Kim suddenly felt the pain of guilt in her heart. She remembered why she came here to visit. One, was to see Ron because she hadn't been a good friend lately as she should have been. Two, and the worst of all was when she realized what she was missing and why things didn't feel right with her anymore.

Kim Possible had seen a lot of things in life. She was still in high school and had saved the world more times than she could count. The young heroine had seen the world and even traveled through space and time. The things she had seen should make her question why he wasn't insane and she wasn't dead. She could have lived a normal life, if she only corrected the mistake on the website. Kim Possible, the girl that could do anything, wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for Ron.

The sudden realization made Kim feel heavy with guilt. Her mother looked at her but she couldn't meet her gaze. If she didn't, her mother would know immediately what was wrong.

Things weren't going well with Josh because he didn't have the Ronshine that she grew up with. Her missions weren't going as smoothly because she was missing the Ron Factor. GJ's top scientists said it didn't exist but over the past few days, she knew it did. It wasn't the fact that her mission's success rate depended on Ron. It was the feeling of someone having her back that allowed her to fulfill her duty as a hero.

Kim shook her head of the nonsense she was thinking. She didn't need anyone help to do what she did. She was Kim Possible, the world's greatest teen hero. Ron didn't help her, he was always in the way and caused more problems for her. The only real help she would accept was from Wade because what he did was useful.

She tried to stay on this trail of thought but it always returned to Ron. The reason she had visited once was because she didn't want to feel any guilt. She was already starting to see the way she was treating him. She could see the way she was treating him in the eyes of her family and friends. She kept doing it because Ron didn't seem to mind and she loved the attention. She didn't stop because Ron never stopped and she grew so used to it that it was like second nature.

Kim looked at Ron on the bed and saw the embodiment of loyalty. She gazed over her best friend and saw that this could have been her laying the bed. If it wasn't for Ron, she would be working for Dr. Drakken right now or worst. Once again Ron had saved her life and she hadn't even thanked him yet.

What had she done?

_You used me and broke me._ She heard the voice of Ron said.

Why did she do the thing she done?

_Because you're Kim Possible, you thought you had every right to._

Could she fix it and makes amends for her mistake?

_You made too many mistakes already, other may forgive you but will I?_

Most of all was it too late for her to try?

_Look at my body that you broke, and my heart that you scatter and tell me if it too late or not?_

Kim looked at her mother and found that she was looking over her daughter.

"Mom…"

"No Kim," Mrs. Possible felt what her daughter was feeling. It all hit her at once and she could see the shame and realization in her eyes. She didn't like to see her Kimmy like this, she hated it and wanted to help her. As her mother, it was her duty for her to help her daughter but she couldn't, not this time. She could talk all day and night with her but she was not the one she needed to talk to.  
"But mom…" Kim was on the verge of tears.

"But mom…" Kim was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Kim," Mrs. Possible hugged Kim. "I would love to help you but I'm not the one you need to talk to." Mrs. Possible very gently pushed Kim toward the bed to be at her friend's side, like she was supposed to be.

Kim grasped her sleeping friend's hand and found it to be very warm. She didn't know where to start, this had been going on for all their lives. Kim cared about Ron, that was never an act but the way she treated him didn't reflect how she felt. This had been a long time coming and it needed to happen a long time ago.

"Ron…"

**BOOM!**

The entire west wall of the room was destroyed in the explosion of green fire. The enhancements in Kim's outfit gave her increased reflexes. Kim grabbed her mother and ducked out of the way of the hail of burning rubble. The force of the explosion knocked over the bed, sliding Ron on top of Kim and Mrs. Possible. Rufus jumped to his friend's defense, he was glowing a bright sky blue. Using his ninja skills, Rufus kicked and knocked away the burning stone of the destroyed wall.

Kim gently pulled Ron off them. She gently laid Ron on his back hidden behind the bed. Ron was fine, beside a few cuts on his face from window. Kim gave her mother a once over, she was fine but a little shaken from the shock of the blast.

"Mom, you okay!"

"Y-yeah, what happen?"

"I don't know but I could take a guess," The green fire was a very good hint. "Stay with Ron while Rufus and I handle this."

Mrs. Possible crawled over to Ron and picked out the glass from his cuts. She used a wet napkin to clean the wounds. Kim sent an alert signal from her belt to Global Justice. If she was right about who was attacking, then Global Justice would want to be here.

Kim stood from the bed but didn't move too far her mother or Ron. Rufus was balancing on the tipped over bed, still glowing a brilliant sky blue. Kim had her guard up as blue lines appeared on her shirt, pants, and gloves. Her outfit activated it body enhancements, increasing her physical capabilities. Kim's years of marital art and cheer leading training made her a tough opponent in the crime underworld but now with her outfit upgrades, she was a powerhouse of trouble!

The smoke cleared as the outside wind blew it to the side. There standing on a hovercraft was Dr. Drakken's criminal sidekick and Kim's evil rival. She was once the teen heroine of the famous Team Go. She once protected the metropolis of Go City, much like Kim protected Middleton. The villainess was the very opposite of Kim and was more of an arch-nemesis than Dr. Drakken.

"Shego!" Kim growled glaring into the dark green eye of her arch-nemesis.

Shego jumped from her hovercraft, entering the destroyed hospital room. Her wicked smile could make the devil himself shit his pants. No one would ever believe that she had a degree in Child Development.

"Well, well, well," Shego began. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"What do you want Shego?"

"I was paid to kidnap Ron from this room," Shego said. "And since the only one here is you and the pink rat, I'm here to take you it seems."

"What wrong Shego, you miss getting your butt kick by me."

"Princess 'Kick my butt?'" Shego said using air quotes. "Come on now, grow up, you're not gonna get spanked for using the word ass, now say it with me, assss."

"Unlike you, I'm a lady," Kim retorted. "I keep my mouth clean."

"That not what the newspaper say," Shego said. "In big bold letters it read **Teen Heroine Kim Possible throws herself at high school pretty boy Josh Mankey**."

"I didn't throw myself at anyone!" Kim yelled

"Could have fooled me," Shego laughed. "And here I thought you and Stoppable were gonna go all the way."

"Shut it, Shego!" Kim's eyes were feral.

""Oh, did I hit a sore spot…" Shego stared at Kim and the pieces fell into place. "Oh. My. God! You, were cheating on Stoppable!"

"Shut up you bitch!"

"I don't deny being a bitch," Shego said holding up her hands in mock surrender. "But at least I'm loyal bitch."

"Loyal!?" Kim rolled her eyes. "You betrayed you own brothers for a life crime!"

"Whoa, whoa, princess let's get the facts straight, yeah I saw the benefits of a life of crime, but I never intended to betray anyone. If anything, those jackasses betrayed me!"

"No one cares, you old whore!"

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Shego said. "Also I'm very picky about the men I see. Unlike you, I don't throw myself at every guy…Well maybe if it was Stoppable…Oh but wait, he's dead. Such a shame."

"He's not dead!"

"I know dead when I see it and he's dead," Shego said, surprisingly with a sad voice. "Because of people like you, another great guy is lost to world."

"He is not dead," Kim said. "And if he was dead, how was it my fault?"

"Kim, your little knight was blindly in love with you," Shego said. "His love for you was the reason he died."

She had something every girl wishes for and she doesn't even know it, Shego thought angrily.

"If I knew you were just going to use him and throw him away, I should have stolen him years ago," Shego teased. "I'm sure someone like Ron would be an excellent lover."

This wasn't the first time Shego thought of Ron in the erotic manner. The young man was already well built at a young age. It was a shame Ron was never going to reach his full potential. He would have grown up to be one hell of man.

"Damn, you fucked up, Princess."

"I'll kill you!" Kim snarled.

"You will try," Shego said calmly.

Kim couldn't take it enough more. She didn't care what she said about her but Ron never done anything wrong. Yet because of her, he almost died. She had enough guilt and didn't need to hear it from Shego of all people.

Kim jumped at Shego, ready to take her apart. Shego's hands flared up in plasma energy in anticipation. Kim punched at Shego, intending to take her head off. Shego was faster and caught the fist, her plasma energies slowly eating away the battle suit enhanced glove. Shego could feel the power in Kim's fist, unfortunately Kim was too emotionally distracted in her mind that she wasn't into the fight.

"For what it's worth, I didn't mean to kill Ron," Shego said honestly, she really didn't mean to kill him. It actually kept her up at night. Shego was felt sorry for Ron. She couldn't care less about Kim but Ron, she just couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"He...is...not...dead!"

"Whatever you say princess," Shego said, not really paying attention to Kim anymore. "I see how you lead him on. I have always hated people like you, who string others round. Throwing them away when you're done with them and taking them back like nothing ever happened. I had seen the love in his eyes."

"Of course he loves me, we grew up together," Kim said, trying to push Shego back.

Kim was strong, Shego would admit that but she was unfazed by her new enhancements. She was far the strongest of the two. "No, his love for you ruined his life. I saw the love but I also saw his cracked heart inside. I sorry about-"

"You're not sorry," Kim spat.

"Believe it or not I am," Shego said. "I may have killed him but you broke him first. You're no better than me."

"You...bitch!"

Kim tried punching her again but Shego caught her other fist and held it firm. Kim looked up to meet Shego's eyes and they were glowing green. Suddenly her entire arms flared up with green plasma flames. Kim eyes widen as she watched the green flames flare angrily around Shego arms. She shouldn't be surprise by this, Shego had years to master her powers, it's just that she just never seen anything like this before.

"You're not the only one with new tricks up their sleeve," She kicked Kim with bone breaking force, toward the glass window. Kim smashed through the window, then crashed into the hallway wall. Kim pulled herself out of the wall, her outfit took most of the damage but she was still bruised. She felt blood run down her face as her vision started to blur. Kim lazily carried herself back into the room, kneeling beside the broken window.

"I was told to bring you to Dr. Drakken but I think ending you would be better."

"Shouldn't you follow your orders," Kim said she was holding her side while blocking out the pain. "You're a loyal bitch and all."

"I may work for the mad man but I never said I was loyal to him," Shego never found anyone she could give her loyalty to.

The green energies in Shego hands flared up, brightening the room in a green glow. Shego killed before but those were the scum of the world, people that no one would miss. Shego never kill an innocent person before, it was an unfortunate accident but that didn't make her feel any better. What was one more kill under her belt? at least Kim would be forever out of her hair. She was a villain and was considered being more far more evil than Dr. Drakken. The only thing holding her back was the morals for her heroic upbringing.

"You're a monster Shego."

"I know Kim," Shego said looking at the green inferno in her hand. "That's the difference between you and me. I can't believe I'm saying this but you are a good person princess and the world could've used people like you but now you're two faced and hide you inner selfish bitch inside yourself. Hero or villain, I know what I am. I never lied about it or tried to hide it. I'm Shego, but who are you_ Kim_?"

Shego's flames started to glow brighter with fewer black spots. The flames was actually very beautiful.

"Don't worry Kim, you'll get to see Ron soon. Well, if he even wants you back."

_At least you'll have someone waiting for you_.

Shego lunged for the kill. Her right arm out stretched to rip Kim Possible's heart out of her chest. There was nothing Kim could do, she was too weak to move and it seemed that her outfit battle suit features weren't working. Shego was a few feet away from her. Kim closed her eyes, waiting for the painful death to come. Her only regret was not making it up to Ron. Kim passed out in a pile of glass, at least grateful she was going to die a painless death.

"Goodbye, Kim Possible."

* * *

_Inside Ron head_

Ron was falling through the dark space of his mind. Everything around him was black in every direction. Ron thought he was dead but remembered he did die, but only for a few minutes. The overwhelming emotions and forcing his memory back overloaded his brain. He got the memories back but his brain shut down for a few minutes. Ron was not really alive but he wasn't really dead either. The only thing that kelp him from going over to the other side was his will and his Mystical Monkey Powers.

He knew this would happen but didn't know if it would work or not. He had a fifty/fifty chance of really dying. He didn't mind dying, he was prepared for that if it happened. Anything would be better than going back to being the old Ron. Since he wasn't dying, he had a person to meet.

Ron stopped his fall, landing on nothing. He wanted to say it was the ground but everything was same, so he didn't bother thinking about it. Ron looked in front of him to find a large wooden door. The door was made of oak, with a large letter 'Z' on it.

"Come in Ronald, we don't have all day," A voice said from behind the door.

He turned the doorknob and walked into a box room of black and white. The room was very confusing as there wasn't anything in the room besides the two chairs. The walls were a confusing pattern of black and white. There wasn't any sort of design or pattern. Black was on white and white was on black. Everything was inbalance and nothing seem to be in order. This room had the feeling of unbalance and chaos, disorder and disarray.

"Come on, Ronald take a seat so we can begin."

Ron walked over to the chair and took a seat. He waited for something to happen.

"Okay, now what?" Ron asked

"Touch the mirror," the voice said. Ron looked around and found no mirror.

"What mirror?"

Ron reached out his hand and suddenly felt flat surface. The mirror was thin and split the room into two. You couldn't tell if the room was large or if it was the mirror reflecting the back wall. Ron saw his reflection but it wasn't him but his other self.

Ron gazed into the evil eyes of Zorpox. In the real world, Dr. Drakken's influence caused him to name himself Zorpox the Conqueror. In reality, he was really just Zorpox.

Zorpox was Ron's evil self, his alter ego of sorts. He was the combination's of all of Ron's negatives emotions that he had buried deep within is mind. He was the evil Ron had suppressed with his pure heart and good nature. Ron had always known he was there. He was always fighting for a way to become one with Ron. Unknown to others, Ron had been mentally fighting Zorpox for years. He never trusted Zorpox, no matter how good his motives were.

Zorpox wasn't a problem as long as Ron didn't listen to the temping words his voice whispered. As long as Ron didn't fall into greed or any form of evil, he was fine. As long as he didn't do anything to strengthen Zorpox, he would never be able push into Ron's mind. Also he wasn't blue and didn't wear a silly outfit that was all Drakken. What he wore gave him a serious look it made his evil half look even more evil. Zorpox wore an all-black suit, a red tie and black long coat. His eyes were also red and his hair jet black.

The only reason he came into a powerful existence within Ron's mind was because of the Attitudinator.

"Hello Ronald," Zorpox said in English-welsh dialect "Final after all these years we can final talk."

"I don't like talking to you, Zorpox."

"I know but that has change hasn't it," Zorpox said he never smiles. "But it seems you are here for a reason. Tell me Ronald, why are you here?"

"I'm here to make a choice."

"You're here to make a choice?" Zorpox said. "And what choice is that? To set me free, to rid your mind of me, or maybe you want to change me."

"You know why I'm here Zorpox," Ron said he never looked away from his red eyes, showing him fear will only make him stronger.

"I do know why you are here," Zorpox said, allowing himself to enjoy a smile. "I just want to hear you say it."

Zorpox's goal was for him and Ron to become one person. It was a good idea but Zorpox was the embodiment of Ron's evil. How could he trust the word of someone that was pure evil?

"I'm not pure evil Ronald, but the manifestation of your negative emotions," Zorpox said, reading Ron's mind. "I am all you suppressed rage, hatred, jealousy. I am all your vices and you would be right to call me evil, but you are wrong to call me pure evil. I can be reasoned with as you know."

"Reasoning for you own selfish goals!" Ron said, standing from his chair.

"Of course my goals are selfish," Zorpox said standing as well. "My goals are for our benefit, so yes, they are selfish."

"You being selfish is why I could never trust you," Ron said "Once you got out the first time, all you did was try and take over the world!"

"That was by Drakken's influence, you fool!" Zorpox raged. "I have no desire for world domination and you know this. I told you what I wanted."

"That doesn't mean you don't have evil intentions."

"Of course I do, I'm evil!" Zorpox said. "The different is all the evil I do is for your benefit. Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch you dig yourself into a hole of self-pity and worthlessness?"

"I least I became a good person."

"Ronald, you are a good person. I was going to make us a strong willed good person," Zorpox said. "_You_ made us into a lap dog for others to use and throw way. Tell me Ronald what have you gained for being you own vision of a _good person?_"

"I have respect-"

"I could give you respect," Zorpox interrupted. "Respect for you as a person and not as _Kim Possible's_ so called friend."

"I have friend-"

"Friends, you have met through Kim Possible." Zorpox spat. He hated that woman with a burning passion. "I could have given you more friends that will remember you."

"I have Kim."

Zorpox glared of his foolish other half. "What...did you just say?"

"I said I have Kim-"

"YOU FOOL!"

Zorpox lunge at the mirror separating them. He smashed his fists into the glass causing it to crack around his fists. Zorpox's eyes were blazing red, burning a hole into Ron face. Zorpox was evil. He had never denied it, lie about it, or hidden it from Ron. Zorpox made be evil but he was evil for Ron, not against him.

"You never had Kim, she had you," The mirror fixed itself but Zorpox punch it again, causing it crack even more. "I had to watch you make stupid choices and get nothing in return. I will admit that in the beginning what you had with Kim was great but I regret agreeing with you on that choice. I had to watch you destroy yourself for her affection and what did that get you NOTHING BUT A BROKEN HEART!"

Zorpox went from burning rage to quiet fury as he sat down on his chair.

"Do you know what it's like to have to watch someone you care about. Seeing him emotionally, physically, and mentally kill himself for a girl that doesn't care about him?"

"Kim does care about me." Ron said.

"She got a funny way of show it." Zorpox said. "You dated her for a few mouth and everything was great and guess what she did?"

"Shut up Zorpox," Ron growled.

"She left you for Brick Flagg! Brick fucking Flagg! Do you know why she did it?"

"Stop it…"

"Just to get pay back on that slut Bonnie," Zorpox eyes were on fire. "Who gives a fuck about that bitch of a cheerleader! For some reason, Kim gives a shit about what she had to say. God, I can't stand that bitch!"

"You shut up about Kim!"

"I was actually talking about Bonnie but when it comes to Kim and Bonnie, I don't see much of a difference."

"They are not the same and _YOU_ SHUT UP ABOUT KIM!"

"No Ronald, I don't think I will," Zorpox continued. "The only good thing we got out of Kim was her mother. But how an angel like Mrs. Possible created that bitch is beyond my understanding."

"You have never seen the good side of Kim." Ron said. "You only know about her bad qualities."

"Yes I have Ronald," Zorpox shot back. "I have seen through your eyes of just how great she can be. Kim was the best thing that could happen to us. Our mother and father don't give a shit us but Kim gave us people that cared for us. The twins are like our little brothers. Mr. Possible supported us and Mrs. Possible….I may be evil but even I love Mrs. Possible like a mother."

"See, Kim have given us so much, why do you hate her with such a passion?"

"Why do I hate Kim Possible?"

"Yes, Zorpox why do you hate her?" Ron begged. Zorpox hatred for Kim was unnatural. "I know Kim has her faults, we all do, but you describe her as some villain out to destroy me and she's not. You used to say good things about her...Zorpox, what happened?"

"She took you from me!" Zorpox yelled. "When you didn't know her and before you found Rufus, you were on your own. You didn't have anyone and so you invented a friend for yourself do you remembered what you named him?"

"Yes…"

"What was his name Ronald?"

"Zorpox…"

"Yes, I have been with you longer than she has. You believe in me so much that I became a split personality for you. A intimate part of you. I was your first friend, your only friend! When you met Kim, I was happy for you. Ronald, you had finally found a real friend. I knew it was my time to go, so I disappeared back into your mind."

"You didn't have to go…"

"For you I had too," Zorpox said. "I came back because you kept pushing down all your negative emotions. I knew that if you kept repressing your negative feelings, you would become a ticking time bomb of rage. I couldn't allow that so I did the only thing I could

Ron eyes widen in realization. "You...didn't"

"Yes, I did," Zorpox told him. "I absorbed all you vices and took on your evil to protect you. I couldn't care less about what happened to anyone around you but you would be in danger and I couldn't have that."

"So...I made you...evil."

"Yes, but don't blame yourself Ronald," Zorpox said. "I gladly did it and would do it again if I needed to. I forgive you for what I have become but I don't forgive you for what you have become."

Ron couldn't look at Zorpox. He knew where this was going. Ron's devotion for Kim was ruining him. Ron repressed all his negatives emotions so Kim would love him for his goodness.

"I found a heartbroken, prideless, emotionally beaten, pathetic excuse for a man. I was way beyond pissed. I tried to help you get your life back to become the man you were supposed to be but you kept pushing me away. I was free for while thanks to that poor excuse of a scientist Dr. Drakken, but I couldn't do what I wanted to help you. Then I was put back inside your head. Not long after you locked me in this room. So I had to watch you become a servant of a world that couldn't even remember you name. I tried to help you whisper advice to you but you shut me out!"

"Shut up Zorpox, you just wanted to be free again. You never cared about me."

"I always care about you Ronald," Zorpox told him. "Thanks to Mrs. Possible's effect on you and that goddamn Ronshine you developed, your evil side found warmth in his cold heart. Aren't you_ happy?_"

"Y-You care about me?"

"Of course I do you moron!" Zorpox sighed. "I may be evil but even evil people have someone or something they cared about. You created me and I'm a part of you, whether you like it or not. I want what is best for my creator."

"I didn't know," Ron whispered sitting back in his chair. "I thought you were just evil."

"I am evil Ronald," Zorpox told his other half. "I would be the one to make the tough choices. I would be the one to make us strong. I would be the one to make sure we are respected, not feared. You would make sure we were loved. You would make sure we still had a heart. I would make sure our heart was strong, that even if we were heartbroken we could put the pieces back together. You would make our heart strong for others."

Ron stared at his evil half in a new light. Ron knew that Zorpox was evil but he was evil for his benefit. Zorpox had never lied to Ron and wanted to do what he wanted for the sole purpose of Ron's wellbeing and didn't care who got hurt. As long as Ron's life was happy, Zorpox would do anything.

"I know some of my choice would be extreme but with you working with me we could make you better and even those around us. I wanted us to grow up to be strong, independent, to not take shit from anyone. I wanted our name to be remembered! I don't care or want to rule the world, I wouldn't accept it if it was presented to me on a silver platter. I only care about the success of our life Ronald, nothing else."

There was a pregnant silence between the two half that made one Ron. Zorpox stared into the eyes of his good half that he had tried to help all his life. Ron stared into the red eyes of his evil half that he had created to be his friend. Now he had been fighting him all his life. The two have been fight forever but now that had the same goal.

They had the goal of a better life. They had the goal of a life that they could call their own. They both wanted a life that they could be proud matter of dark or light it was.

"Zorpox…"

"Yes, Ronald."

"I want….us to become….one."

Suddenly the mirror started to crack like hammers were pounding against it. The black and white of the room started to move around the walls.

"Say it again Ronald."

"I want…us to become one."

Pieces of the mirror began to fall. The black and white of the room start to form something it started to look familiar. Zorpox stood from his chair feeling the great change that was happening.

"Again Ronald, put feeling into it!"

Ron jumped from his chair, "I want us to become one!"

The mirror scattered and rained down around them. The shades of glass around him never touch Ron or Zorpox just faded into nothing. The pieces fell and broke apart the separation of Zorpox and Ron was broken.

"ONE MORE TIME RONALD!"

"I WANT US TO BECOME ONE!"

The room was flooded in glorious light the like of which the world had never seen. When the light faded they looked around to see that they were standing on a ying and yang symbol. This was sign of a coexisting and harmony between light and shadow.

Zorpox and Ron faced each other and for the first time in nineteen years, Zorpox smiled. Ron didn't know what to say so he just smiled back. Ron and Zorpox raised their left hand and interlocked their fingers. A light flash before them, then floating between the two was a blade of great beauty and terrible power. The blade was black and white, meaning a balance of good and evil. The hilt was a silver lotus. They knew what it was and could feel its power pulsing within them. Without hesitation both Ron and Zorpox grasped the blade and felt a surge of power shoot through them.

The Lotus Blade had chosen it new master.

Ron and Zorpox knew that it was done, they had become one. After nineteen years, there would be no more fighting between them ever again. They would live together as one being of balance. The boundaries of good and evil shattered. The line of light and darkness crossed. Two opposing powers were becoming one. Ron and Zorpox have been reborn.

Ron Unstoppable was waking up and he had a plan

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I know I'm going to be hated for leaving off like that but I swear next chapter things are gonna get hot. **

**Time to start on chapter 4.**

**Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Ron Unstoppable

**2,431 view! Yeah!**

**I got some new followers and new readers that have favorite my story! I couldn't be happier. Thank you! Thank you! You guys have been awesome and your reviews have been great. Please keep the support the going and I'll keep the chapters coming.**

**A/N: A friendly review had pointed out a terrible mistake I have made (no it's not my typos and grammars I'm working on those). Team Unstoppable is a title that is already being used in a Naruto crossover. I didn't know I swear! I'm just saying that I will be changing the title a have a few in mind but if you the readers have a better name I'm not to proud to ask if I could use it.**

**Also, and this sadden me greatly, I suck at making up names. Ron Unstoppable was really going to be named Ron Zorpox. If you like the Ron Unstoppable I'll keep it (Please like the name). If you like Ron Zorpox I'll change it. If you have a better name I wouldn't mind hearing it.**

**Think of it as a contest for Ron new name. Ron...Something.**

******Beta read by Stormchaser90 aka SC90**

**********Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 04 Ron Unstoppable_

_Middleton Medical Center, Friday_

This was it. The end was finally here. Shego was going to put an end to the famous teen heroine Kim Possible, the bane of the criminal underworld. Kim Possible was just a teenager with an odd assortment of skills. Yet, she foiled every evil plan thrown at her and the world. If Shego killed her now, she would be feared by both heroes and villains. If Kim were to die here, the criminal organisations from around the world would celebrate this day as a new holiday. If she killed this one person, Shego would have fame, respect, and more influence in the criminal underworld than she already had. Shego just had to kill this one girl who liked playing hero. Kim wasn't even out of high school yet.

Shego was evil, just not take over the world evil. She helped Dr. Drakken in his world conquering schemes but that was because he paid well. Shego's evil just more 'looking out for herself' evil. Shego wanted fame and wealth, but most of all, she wanted respect.

She didn't care about power, she was the most feared and dangerous villain in the world. The world didn't know that of Team Go, she was the strongest and the most deadly. Hego's power or "glow" gave him super strength but all the extra muscle made him physically slow. She wasn't as strong as him but her powers increased her body's natural capabilities. She was stronger than any normal human and with her plasma flames, Hego didn't really stand a chance against her. Mego's glow gave him the ability to shrink to the size of an action figure. His powers were absolutely worthless all Shego had to do was step on him. Her biggest threats were the Wego twins, they could make endless copies of themselves and mob her. What people didn't know was they could only make copies if they were together. They didn't have to make physical contact but separate them a good distance and they were powerless.

Shego still cared and had some attachments to her brother and didn't want to fight them. Hego was another story. Shego didn't give a shit about him.

Shego was evil and powerful but she had a moral code that stopped her from going full evil. She didn't kill kids or the innocent. If they got hurt, she would get over it after a good night sleep. This was why she always held back when fighting Kim and Ron. Shego had dozens of opportunities to kill Kim but as much as she hated her, Kim was innocent.

Ron…Ron had a heart of gold and that Ronshine of his even got to her. The Attitudinator was for Kim but Ron got in the way and…died. She didn't mean for that to happen but it didn't matter anymore. Ron was dead and she couldn't change that.

This would be the end of what was left of her moral code but that was gone when she killed Ron Stoppable. The buffoon cared too much for Kim. That was another reason why she didn't like Kim, she didn't see she had a good thing with Ron. There were other reasons but that she kept those to herself.

She would always regret what happened to Ron. He may have been Kim's sidekick but he didn't have a hateful bone in his body. Ron didn't like her, not because she was a villain but because she hurt his Kimmy. Shego respected Ron for his loyalty, selflessness, and above all his willingness to do anything for the ones he loved. Shego was jealous of one thing Kim had and that was that she had a person like Ron at her side.

Well, Kim _did_ have someone by side, but not anymore.

Shego thrust her flaming hand toward Kim and felt her skin on her sharpened nails. All she had to do was push a little more and she would be dead. Shego pushed forward but couldn't. Suddenly she was stopped, her hand was stuck. Shego felt a firm hand on her arm stopping her cold. She noticed that even though the hand was strong enough to stop her it was warm and gentle. Shego looked to her right and paled.

Standing next to her was a man wearing green scrubs and a light blue robe billowing from the outside wind. He had blonde hair that was slightly longer than usual. It made him look older that he was. He didn't stand with a goofy pose but had a pose of a man with power. He was standing up straight and had an aura of inner balance. Shego looked into the man eyes and didn't see a bright brown eyes but a glowing icy blue.

Shego's powers faded from the shock of the seeing the impossible. Standing next her, giving her a friendly smile was none other than Ron Stoppable. His blue eyes changed back to their gentle brown. He released her and looked down to his friend Kim. Ron picked up Kim carrying her bridal style and faced Shego.

"Could you wait for a moment please?" Ron noticed the blinking light on Kim belt. "Damn, I don't have a lot of time."

Ron carried the unconscious Kim and placed her beside her mother who was staring at him wide eyed in disbelief. "Ron…"

"Hi Mrs. P, I'm sorry I worried you." Ron said, Mrs. Possible gasp as she heard Ron voice.

"Ron…what happen to you…?"

Mrs. Possible wasn't talking about Ron's heath, the young man looked fine. She was talking about Ron being in general. His voice was still his but sounded a bit deeper and had a slight English-Welsh dialect to it. It was very hard to catch but it was there.

"I'll explain everything but not right now," Ron looked over at Shego who was frozen in place. She was staring at Ron her green eyes meeting his brown. "I have something I need to do."

"RON!" Rufus jumped onto his buddy shoulder and cried into his face.

"Rufus, it's good to see you," Ron was very happy to see his friend, it been a few hours but I felt like ages since he last saw Rufus.

"But right now is not a good time," Ron said. "Buddy, I need you to go with them while I handle things here."

"No Ron!" Rufus exclaimed "Shego!"

"Rufus is right," Mrs. Possible said. "We have to get out here."

"I can't, I have something I need to do."

"Ron," Mrs. Possible began. "I know you change, I can see it in your eyes but Shego is too dangerous for you-"

"Mom!"

Mrs. Possible's eyes widen when she heard Ron call her mom. He had always called her Mrs. Possible or Mrs Dr. P, but never mom. She had to admit that it felt very natural hearing Ron call her mom. Mrs. Possible gazed into the eyes of this new Ron and saw someone else. This man was still Ron but he was not the Ron she knew.

"Mom, don't worry about me, I got this," Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not Ron Stoppable anymore."

"Then…who are you?" Mrs. Possible was almost afraid to ask but she needed to know who this man was.

"Ron Stoppable is dead," He gave her a grin that was radiating confidence that she had never seen from him before. "I am Ron Unstoppable."

Mrs. Possible stared into the powerful eyes of Ron Unstoppable. She realized that Ron Stoppable was gone and was not coming back. This man was still her son but had changed forever and for the better.

"Son," Ron beaned when she called him son. "You better be careful and we will discuss this young man, you hear me."

"Yeah mom, I promise!" Ron said. "But please get out of here, you to Rufus. GJ will be here in a matter of minutes."

Rufus wanted to argue but Ron's stare was firm and wouldn't have any back talk, not right now. Rufus stared back at his buddy but seeing the hard gaze, he surrendered and jumped on Mrs. Possible shoulder. Ann wrapped Kim arm over her shoulder, picking her up and headed toward the door.

Ron watched them exit the room and enter the hallway. His mother picked up the pace in a steady jog and disappeared from sight. When Ron saw the alert signal on Kim's belt signaling for backup, it was only a matter of time before GJ got to their location. He knew they had one base within the Tri-City area. With Shego here and being alerted by Kim, they weren't going to waste any time getting here.

Ron thought of a quick plan. He wanted Mrs. Possible, Rufus, and Kim out of harm's way but they were going to be a distraction and divide the coming squad forces. When they see Mrs. Possible carrying Kim, they'll stop and ask what happened. There were also the other patients GJ had to worry about. This would give Ron a few minutes while she explained what was happening and even more time as they had to protect the other patients. They would split up, some escorting Kim's mother, Kim, and Rufus while the others would have to help everyone else.

That was the quick plan based off an educated guess. It was too late to fix it and he had other things to take care of. Ron faced Shego who hadn't moved or said a word. This was actually the first time he had seen her speechless.

"Finally we're alone." Ron said. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I never expected to see you at all." Shego said, breaking her silence.

"You don't sound too thrilled to see me?" Ron frowned.

"I watched you die." Shego told him. "You gonna have to forgive me for not believing what I'm seeing right now."

Shego had seen a lot of things as a hero and as a villain. She had seen evil ninja monkies, a rapping Ron and Rufus in their hit song "The Naked Mole Rap." Hell, even Dr. Drakken had a rap song. Shego was the first villain ever successful in taking over the world. But seeing the dead come back to life…this was a first.

"I did die, just not the way you think," Ron told her. "Though I can assure you I'm very much alive."

"So you see my problem here," Shego said.

"Every problem has a solution," Ron said calmly.

"Then what's the solution to this!?" Shego growled. "I thought you died, that I killed you. Do you have any idea have I felt-"

Shego stopped herself before saying something she would regret. Shego had done many things in her life. She had killed to survive and would do it again if she needed to. She was evil but she never killed an innocent person, her moral code wouldn't allow it. Shego even regretted taking over the world. Shego was a villain out for herself, world conquering was not her sort of thing.

Shego was a hired hand and worked as long as the money kept coming. All that changed when she met Team Possible. Her past caught up with her when she met Kim Possible. Her moral code was put to the test when she met Ron Stoppable.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you're alive and that's what counts."

_In more ways than one, _Shego thought.

Ron studied Shego, watching her body movement and the tone of her voice. Shego had years of practice hiding her emotions. Ron was very curious about her and watched her whenever he could. She always held back when fighting Kim and was hesitate around Ron. They had fought before but all her moves where to stun and install fear to make him think twice about fighting her. Kim only saw a villain, and Dr. Drakken only saw a bossy sidekick. Ron saw something else in Shego, what it was he didn't know but now he could take a guess.

"Yeah, it's good to be alive but what does that matter to you?"

"It means nothing to me." Shego lied, which Ron could tell. "But somehow Dr. Drakken knew you were alive and wants you back at his lair."

"As must as I would love to go with you Shego," Ron grinned. "That isn't part of my plan…yet."

"I don't care what your plans are Stoppable-"

"Unstoppable," Ron corrected. "My name is Ron Unstoppable."

"Call yourself whatever you want you're coming with me." Shego's eyes started to glow a shade of dark green.

"I want to talk to you but I have no need to see Drakken." Ron's eyes started to glow a brilliant sky blue.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter." Shego's hands flare in green plasma.

"That's where you're wrong Shego." The outline of Ron's body started to glow a bright blue.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Shego's dark green eyes were glaring at Ron's piercing blue gaze. The flames in Shego's hands looked angrily at Ron, challenging his aura of mystical monkey power.

She looked at Ron, studying his features and realized that this wasn't the goofy and lazy boy that she used to fight. He was standing tall with his back straight and eyes forward. He had this aura of power and confidence that radiated from him and she didn't mean the blue light. Ron's eyes never wavered and his fists were tightly closed, showing he was ready to fight.

Shego smiled inwardly at this new Ron. She felt her heart pound in her chest in excitement. Shego forgot about her mission because right now she didn't give a shit about Drakken. Her eyes were focus on the man in front of her. Shego was going to enjoy this.

Ron looked at Shego with determined eyes. He took in all her features and found her to be a beautiful woman but was a fighter to her core. He looked at her long raven hair that fell down her back. He never noticed how her hair seemed to reflect light. She was tall and had curves that showed her slender form. Her eyes were a unique dark emerald color that Ron was sure only she had. Shego's face was a pale green that didn't take away from her looks but added to it. Her pale green skin gave her an exotic look.

Ron grinned as he looked over his plan in his head. When Ron and Zorpox become one, Zorpox gave Ron a plan that he created over the years. The plan was ready to be set into motion but it only required one thing, better yet one person, Shego. As Ron looked at Shego he knew that she was prefect. It couldn't be anyone else. It had to be her.

There was a pregnant pause between them. They didn't move and didn't blink. They were waiting for a signal that the universe would give them and it did. Suddenly an alert sounded and the two fighters leaped at each other. A glowing blue fist met a burning green claw in an explosion of power.

Operation Team Unstoppable had begun.

* * *

_Middleton Medical Center Ground Floor, Lobby_

Kim Possible woke up to an alarm ringing in her ears. She heard a sound of thunder from above her and the chatter of citizens around her. She stood up, holding her side, remembering the kick Shego gave her. Kim's eyes widen as she remembered the sitch she was in. Shego had attacked them, trying to kidnap Ron but she thought that he was dead and tried to kidnap her. Kim fought Shego to protect everyone but was defeated and passed out. Shego was trying to kill her but she was not dead. Kim had a bruised rib but was fine.

Kim looked around to see that she was in the hospital lobby. She was on the ground floor entrance. Kim looked to find her mother talking to a GJ agent. Global Justice didn't talk to citizens like the police did, since they were a secret organization that didn't officially exist. They made a few exceptions with Ron and Kim. That exception extended to Kim's family, since they were very aware of Kim's hero gig.

Kim saw her mother telling them what happened but where Ron was. Rufus was on her mother's shoulder and when she looked around, she found patients were gathered in a safe corner of the room. Kim was sure the more unstable patients were moved to a different part of the building. She found many patients wearing the same green scrub but no Ron. She searched for Ron as the GJ agent organized the citizens out the door but couldn't find him.

"Kim!" The teen heroine looked to see her mom running toward her with Rufus.

"Mom, Rufus, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Great where's Ron?" There was another thundering boom that shook the ground causing them to fight for balance.

"He's still up on the fourth floor." There was another boom that shook the ground again. "With Shego."

"What?" Kim yelled over the thundering force. "What is he doing up there?"

"That's what I would like to know?"

Kim and her mother looked behind them to find a woman wearing a dark purple jump suit and an eye patch on her left eye. This woman was the leader of the secret organization known as Global Justice. She was known as Doctor Betty Director but she was more commonly known as Dr. Director. She directed her troops from her command center but rarely ever ventured out from Global Justice's headquarter's.

"Dr. Director, what you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I didn't plan on being here but when I read the energy spikes from Ron's room and the fact Shego was here, so I got curious."

"Energy spikes?"

"We have been keeping track on Ron's healing progress," Betty told her. "Ron has a very curious healing method."

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll discuss this later, we have to focus on the matter at hand."

"It seems the matter got out of hand," A familiar voice said. "This is what happens when you let an amateur into our ranks."

Agent Will Du was GJ number one agent and was Dr. Director's shadow. Since Kim started to work with GJ, Will Du had been assigned as her partner for several missions. They could complete a mission but he never went a minute without remaindering Kim how much of an "amateur" she was. Agent Will Du was a smart agent but he wasn't 'field agent' smart. He was more like a professional version of Ron.

"Like you can talk. You're worse than Ron and can't even handle your stun watch."

"I'll have you know that I can handle my stun watch just fine."

"Yes, hitting your teammate several times on a mission is 'just fine.'"

"I'm the best agent Global Justice has to offer."

"Yeah, you're the best at being the worst agent!"

"Possible! Agent Will!" Dr. Director cut in. "Now is not the time."

"Apologies Director, I was just pointing out-"

"I know what you were pointing out and now it not the time or place."

Will Du silenced himself seeing the hard glare of his superior officer. There was another blast that had enough force to cause everyone to fall to their knees. The quake didn't stop as they got closer and closer.

"Possible, tell me what the hell is going on!?" Dr. Director yelled.

"I don't know!?" The agents started to clear out the patient to get them out of danger.

"What a surprise," Agent Will Du said. "Kim Possible is out of her league."

"You can shut the hell up!" Kim shot back. "Or do I need to tell everyone about our mission in Amsterdam. You remember the red light district, you getting drunk, the one arm whore."

Agent Will Du paled remembering his downfall in Amsterdam. For the rest of his life, he would never live that down. It was months ago but the images were still fresh in his mind.

"Both of you shut it," Dr. Director shouted. "We need to get a handle on the situation-"

**BOOM!**

The elevator door exploded in a fury of green fire and burning metal. The lobby fell into an intense silence as smoke invaded the hospital lobby. The agents around them drew their guns. Agent Will Du kneeled and drew his M&P 40. Dr. Director was dual wielding her M1911s. Kim didn't believe in guns, luckily her outfit was functioning again. She stood in front of her mother as blue lines appeared on her clothing.

"Good lord they gave you real guns," Kim said. "I swear to god if you shoot me with that…"

"I'll have you know my aim is the best of Global Justice."

"Well that's bull," Kim said rolling her eyes. "Your aim is so bad that you shoot at the ground and hit the person behind you."

This got a couple of laughs from the other agents and even her mother and Rufus chuckled. The agents knew Will was a good shot on the firing range. Though on field missions everyone stood behind him and it wasn't because he outranked them.

"Everyone shut it!" Dr. Director yelled as the lobby went silence. "Beside, everyone knows I'm the best shot and I have one eye."

Everything was silent as they listened to the sound of grunting and yelling. They saw a green blast followed by loud swearing. They could make out green and blue sparks through the thin smoke. There was the sound of metal being bended then the fighting stopped.

Suddenly everyone ducked as a figure was sent flying from the smoke and smashed into a pillar.

Kim looked to see that it was Shego sliding down the pillar. She stood up while looking like she was fighting a battle for her life. Her long hair was a mess like she just woken up. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. The top half of her one piece suit was torn to reveal the underside of her breast. Her right sleeve was torn to show a large purple lump. The left legging was gone to show blooding running down her leg. Shego's blood was running down her face, and arms to drip off her blazing fingertips. The agents trained their guns on the infamous villain Shego.

"Shego, surrender now and put your hands up!" An agent ordered.

Shego wasn't looked at them she didn't even give them a glance. Kim could see she was focused on something in the smoke. Her eyes were feral but Kim looked closer and saw that Shego was hopeful. Shego had the eyes of someone hoping that something wouldn't let her down.

"Shego!" Dr. Director trained her guns on her. "Extinguish her powers and surrender!"

Shego's eyes grew fierce and as her flames grew brighter. She ignored the ordered and walked into the center of the room. She stood there looking into the smoke.

"Shego this is you last-"

"RON!" The room fell silence from her suddenly outburst. "Is that all you got! You were talkin' all that big game earlier what happen!? For someone who renamed himself Unstoppable you were stopped pretty easy. Now, how about you get your lazy ass up before I have to come over there and do it for you!"

Suddenly the elevator doors flew from the smoke, sailing towards Shego. She didn't move as the doors missed her by an inch. Kim saw Shego smile, a real smile. She could say that Shego almost looked happy.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" A familiar voice said.

All eyes followed the voice to the destroyed elevator and gasped at the figure they saw. Walking out of the smoke, his torn robe billowing behind him, was Ron.

"Oh my god…" Ann said.

Ron's face had a scar running down his cheek and blood flowing from his eyes. His arms were covered in lumps and scratches. Both of Ron's legs had a hand print that looked like a burn mark. Ron's shirt was ripped to reveal scars that looked like Ron was fighting a lion. Kim blushed when she saw Ron had a well-defined six pack.

"I thought you left me all alone." Shego pouted. "You wouldn't want to make me sad would you?"

"I would never!" Ron said pretending to be insulted. "It's my only wish to see you happy."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Shego said licking her lips.

"I intend to see where it gets me." Ron winked.

"Oooh, don't let princess hear you said that," Shego said point to her left. "She has a real temper, you wouldn't want to make her mad."

"I know all too well how mad she can get," Ron said. "As must as I care about her. Right now I could care less."

"Stoppable!" Shego said smiling. "Oh wait, my bad, it's _Unstoppable_ now."

"Yeah, Stoppable just…wasn't _me_ anymore."

"Yeah…" Shego was looking at the blood running down Ron's abs. "You are not certainly not Stoppable."

"Thank you," Ron said with a charming bow.

_Are they flirting with each other?_ Kim thought.

The two did notice that they weren't alone but didn't care. They already counted the agents as ten and another five that came from outside. The two were out numbered and unarmed but the agents didn't pose a threat.

"So you still ready to play?" Shego asked.

"You still want to go?" Ron said. "I thought you were here to take me to Drakken."

Shego rolled her eyes. "He can wait, I haven't had a fight like this in…well ever."

"Really?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure there someone out there that meets your caliber."

"Nope, I always had to hold back," Shego sighed. "One kick from me and princess was out cold, but you…I think you're man enough to for me to go all out."

"I won't disappoint you then."

"Ron, I don't think you can surprise me anymore." Shego said honestly.

"Then prepare to be surprise."

Ron lifted his hand and a beautiful blade appeared. Ron grasped the handle and felt the power surged through him. Shego gazed at the black and white blade, it was truly a work of art. Ron twirled the blade expertly around him then pointed it at Shego.

"I-I take back what I just said," A very impressed Shego said, feeling the power from the blade.

"You ready for around two?" Ron said his eyes glowing blue.

"Don't get too cocky, just because you got a fancy sword?" Shego eyes started to glow dark green and her entire arms flared up in plasma energy. "The question is, are you ready for me?"

"There won't be any more playing around," Dr. Director said, standing between the Ron and Shego. Will followed his superior, pointing his gun at Shego. Kim stood back to back with them but was facing Ron.

"Urgh, can you guy's move?" Shego asked annoyed. "We're in the middle of something!"

"Not anymore, now both of you stand down!" Dr. Director ordered.

"Yeah, Ron what do you think you doing!?" Kim said.

"I'm trying to talk to Shego," Ron told her. "But I can't do that with you guys in the way."

"Why do you need to talk to Shego?" Kim demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Ron told her. "I just need to talk to her."

"Ron, this isn't the time to for your games," Kim said "Now get over here right now!"

"No," Ron told her.

"W-What?" Kim looked at Ron as if he just slapped her in the face. "Ron Stoppable, you get your ass-"

"Ron Stoppable is dead!" Ron yelled. "You can order around Ron Stoppable all you want but guess what? The dead can't hear the voice of the living!"

"What…What are you talking?" Kim said talking a step a back.

"It mean that your little boy toy is gone," Kim heard Shego say. "I was confused at first but believe it or not, that's not really Ron Stoppable."

"What do you know?" Kim spat.

"A lot more than you apparently," Shego looked around her and sighed. "Sorry, but the mood is ruined Ron. Two's a party, three's a crowd but _this_…is an orgy. I got to go."

"Wait, Shego!" Ron called out but Kim was blocking his way.

"We're not done talking Ron!" He could easily push her out the way but he didn't want to hurt her. Also her mother wouldn't be too happy about that either.

Shego watched Kim pester Ron for answers and for some reason she felt very angry about it. Who was she to demand answers from Ron. Shego was getting tired of the way Kim was treating Ron. As just as she wanted to tell her that Ron wasn't the young boy she grew up with, it wasn't her place. Kim was going to learn the hard way, that Ron Stoppable was dead and gone.

The man she was talking to was Ron Unstoppable.

She turned away from them and pressed a button on her choker. The small button on her choker was a recall device for the hovercraft. The hovercraft was Dr. Drakken's but Shego used it so much that Dr. Drakken gave it to her. It wasn't an act of kindness on his part, Dr. Drakken didn't have her paycheck and he didn't want to feel her wrath. After taking out the tracking chip and changing the color of the hovercraft, it was now the GoCraft.

"You're not going anywhere Shego," Agent Will Du ran in front of Shego, blocking her way. "You're under arrest by the authority of Global Justice."

"I have been arrested by you guy's before but 'authority,' come on, don't kid yourself," Shego smirked. Everyone thought Shego was just a pretty face but she was actually very smart. She would admit that she was not a genius but she far from being stupid and was cleverer than she appeared.

"Global Justice has plenty of authority to take down scum like you," Will said.

"You guy's don't exist to the world, you dumbass," Shego told him. "But since you don't know shit about your own organization, let me tell you about Global Justice.""

"You know nothing but the cell you're going to be in."

"Wow…you really are stupid so let me explain," Shego began. "You're a secret organization that's funded by rich investors from around the world that think they're helping a charity group. Your resources are given by governments of smaller nations who think they're helping an organization under the authority of the UN. Only the highest branches of government aware of your existence can give you authority, but if they did, you wouldn't be a secret organization. Also I don't think they would want to be involved with some of GJ's underhanded deals. You get your authority from government contacted jobs and since this isn't one of them, you got nothing. You guy's have authority that you give yourself. Global Justice is nothing more than well-funded mercenaries.""

Will Du processed the information he was hearing. He knew full well that Global Justice was a secret organization but did not know they didn't have any authority. The other agents shook their head and Dr. Director sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. All her other agents knew what the deal was from their first day but for some reason Will didn't get the memo. Kim Possible was hesitant at first about joining but saw that GJ were on the other side of justice.

Shego rolled her eyes at the stupidity of GJ' so called number one agent. The kid was smart but not very observant, that was something a secret agent needed to be. Will Du would be great for the FBI but he's not cut to be a mercenary. Hope he realized that before it was too late.

"That-That still doesn't mean you're getting way."

"And who going to stop me, you?" Shego laughed. "You're not the smartest agent but you are the funniest. Move kid, before you get hurt."

"If Possible and Stoppable can stop you, that I think I can."

"Princess can't stop me," Shego growled. "I always held back with her and as for _Unstoppable_…"

She fired a plasma bean from her fingertip at Will's gun. In seconds his gun became too hot to hold and he dropped it. Before the gun could even hit the floor Shego closed the distance between Will Du and herself. Shego pulled Will's arm behind his black and pointed her sharpen nails at his neck.

"I have seen what Ron can do and know that he the only one who has a chance of stopping me." Shego looked at Ron to finding him staring at her. "I kinda wish he would. He's a lot more man than you will ever be."

"That's enough Shego." Dr. Director said.

"You really need to find better agents Betty," Shego advised.

"Will Du's heart is in the right place but his brain isn't."

"Are you just now noticing that," Shego said. "The brain part I mean."

"Will Du has talent but is still young," Dr. Director said. "Though, I'm starting to see Will isn't fit to be a field agent."

Some of the other agents slapped five and sighed in relief. They had been waiting for the day Dr. Director would kick Will out of field operations. He could go anywhere else but not on a mission.

"Oh, now she sees it," A nameless agent said to another.

"It's about damn time," an agent replied. "If I get hit with his stupid stun watch one more time. I'll shoot him myself."

"Amen to that brother." Another agent said. "Amen to that."

The agents started to move around Shego, trying to surround to her. Shego's hand flared up causing the agents to stay in front of her. Her naila lightly penetrated his skin, causing blood to run down his neck.

"Let not be foolish here! Drop your weapon and back up_ slowly_."

The agents didn't move and kept their weapon drawn, all pointing at her. Global Justice Agents were loyal and fought for the cause of justice. Their large paycheck and benefits boosted their loyalty. They fulfilled their mission or died trying. They didn't consider Will Du a teammate because he didn't know how to work on a team. He was smart but was more of a hindrance on missions. Since they got Kim Possible, who was an excellent leader and team player, Will Du suddenly became irrelevant. No one was going to miss him when he was gone.

Shego saw that they didn't waver and cursed their loyalty. Loyal agents were a tough to deal with, but loyal mercenaries were rare and a bitch to handle.

"Call off your dogs or I kill your pup," Shego threatened. "I can see that there is no love between your other agents and Willy here. I'm sure they won't lose any sleep if lil' Willy kicked the bucket but I'm sure you will."

Dr. Director looked at her men and then the captured Will Du. She couldn't have Will Du hurt for her own personal reason. She made a promise that she intended to keep. Though, his career as a field agent was over.

"Stand down agents," Dr. Director ordered. Without hesitation the agents lowered their weapons and stood behind their leader.

"Good boys," Shego pushed Will Du into Dr. Director and made a beeline or the door. Shego blasted through the doors as a black and green GoCraft came into view.

She jumped inside and fired up the tri-boosters. Shego was very handy when it came to cars and learned a thing to two about hovercrafts. The GoCraft looked small but it was plenty fast and was very large on the inside. She installed a police radio, satellite radio and TV, a mini fridge, some cup holders, and even a small bed for long travels. With the help of Dr. Drakken and his cousin, she added a new cloaking device and a silent plasma power engine. She was hidden from most tracking devices and the GoCraft was powered by her plasma energies. She had to recharge it every week and change the batteries every month but it was better than paying for jet fuel.

"Shego!"

Hearing the voice of Ron, Shego opened the bulletproof glass dome that was made of polycarbonate thermoplastics. For the life she lived, Shego needed the best protection money could buy.

"Hey Unstoppable," Shego grinned. "You're trying to stop me? I bet you could if you tried."

"No, I have things I need to take care of."

"You sure I won't resist," Shego said licking her lips.

"Please don't temp me, I really have things to do."

"This has something to do with that plan of yours." Shego leaned over the GoCraft. "Tell me, what is this plan of yours?"

Ron was having a hard time deciding whether to look into Shego pretty green eyes or the exposed flesh under her breast. He wasn't Ron Stoppable any more but he still had some of his habits.

"I'm may have some of Drakken's genius but I'm not him. My plans are my own."

"Can I get a hint?" Shego pouted

_Damn she cute!_ Ron thought.

"I can't, but I'm here to tell you something."

"Mmm what's that?"

"I forgive you."

Shego stared into the bright brown eyes of Ron Unstoppable. His eyes didn't lie or have any other motive. Ron was here to tell her that she was forgiven. Shego suddenly felt something reawaken in her heart. It was like her moral code that had been broken was fixed, because Ron was not only alive but he was forgiving her for what she was done.

"W-Why are you forgiving me?"

"Because I needed to...and wanted to."

"I respect you, but I don't need your forgiveness," Shego said glaring at Ron.

"Yes you do, I felt that it was killing you from the inside," Ron told her unfazed by her glare he just found it cute. "I'm forgiving you because even though it was a mistake that was both our own fault, it was the best mistake that has ever happen to me. Because of us, I'm not Ron Stoppable anymore. I am Ron Unstoppable. Thank you Shego."

Ron locked his gaze with Shego and smiled at her. Ron felt the pieces that was broken in her was fixed and stronger and ever. Ron and Shego were both in pain and needed to rest but right now, they were in their own little world. Ron nodded his head and turned away from Shego.

Shego couldn't stop herself as she reached out toward Ron as he walked away. She was so close that she felt Ron hair on her fingertips. She pulled back when she saw Kim burst through the door. Kim glared at Shego as Ron walked toward her. Shego wanted so badly to scream at the girl for all her faults and she almost did until she saw Ron looking at her and lipped the work _'go'_.

Shego closed the glass dome and sped off towards the sky. She thought about the new Ron and smiled. Ron Unstoppable was something else. He was still Ron but she felt that he had more control over his life. He saw things that others didn't and saw she that she was truly hurt about what had happen and he forgave her.

"Thank you, Ron Unstoppable."

Ron watched at the hovercraft disappeared from sight. He knew that they would meet again and already he couldn't wait to see her again. He had the image of her dark green eyes and her long black hair in his mind and they wouldn't go away. Kim was staring at him curiously but he wasn't paying her any attention. Ron was looking up at the sky and for once he had other things on his mind besides her. For the first time in his life, Ron felt the weight of opportunities on his shoulders and it felt great.

With Ron and Zorpox together as one, the Lotus Blade in his hand, and a plan for his new life in his head, Ron smiled. His future looked brighter and ever. All that was left was one person that fitted into his plan perfectly. It had to be her, it needed to be her.

_I'm not done with you yet Shego,_ Ron thought. _This is only just the beginning._

* * *

**One chapter down and there more to come I promise. I sure some of you would kill me if I suddenly just stopped my story here.**

**That would make me a asshole.**

**I know I shouldn't do this but what hell why not you guy have been good to me.**

**Next chapter on Team Unstoppable Ron...**

**I guess I am an Asshole.**

**I'm Sorry but the next chapter is going to be a bit late. I have the story layout and saved but I'm going over a few plot hole. I also sent a few request to some Beta and I'm waiting for them to reply. I promise that chapter 5 will be up Wednesday and at the latest Thursday.  
**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Unexpected Visitor

******Disclaimers: Kim Possible and all related characters, likenesses, etc. are the property of Disney. I do not own nor will I ever own Kim Possible. There is no profit being made and this is purely for the purpose of Rongo**

**4,735 view! And a lot of new followers and favorite. When you guys show support you guys really show support. and for that I love you all! I just having a hard time going from 2,000 to nearly 5,000 views. It's a big confidence boost to know that readers are reading my story, liking it, loving it, and are asking for more. Hell some are begging!**

**Please don't stop the support and I won't stop the posting stories.**

**For those wonder about Ron accident don't worry I didn't for forget it coming.**

**Beta read by Stormchaser90 aka SC90**

**********Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 05 The Unexpected Visitor_

_Middleton Medical Center, Friday_

Ron Unstoppable had just survived his first real fight with Shego, the world's deadest villain. Ron had fought Shego before and was either knocked out or sent flying across the room. When it came to Ron, Shego usually avoided him like he wasn't there. Of course, she noticed him, she noticed everything around her. It's just, when it came to Ron; she chose to ignore him because Kim was the bigger threat. He had a feeling that there was more to it but he never took the time to think about it. Back then, Ron was more than happy to be ignored by her, it was Shego after all. She had a fiery temper and could shoot burning plasma from her hands. Ron didn't know anyone brave or foolish enough to fight her.

Well, there was Team Go and Kim. Also Global Justice didn't seem to understand that Shego could be taken down by two or three squads. They would learn eventually, but Ron was going to make sure they learned slowly.

Before his training, he never really needed to fight her. Ron's job was to handle Dr. Drakken and his henchmen. Kim had to help him taking out the henchmen before taking on Shego. Dr. Drakken wasn't much of a threat in a fight. A well worded threat to his wellbeing and he gave up pretty easily.

After his training at Yamanouchi ninja school, things had changed. Ron could hold his own in a fight without the aid of Kim. Henchmen were no match for him and Dr. Drakken was considered even less of a threat. He had more control over his powers but was still lacking the will to use them. It had something to do with the unbalance inside him, but that wasn't a problem now. He could hold his own when fighting Shego, if Kim was held up or trapped. He could never win because she had years of experience and martial arts training over him. Ron only did enough to free Kim and let her handle Shego.

When Ron had to fight Shego, he started to pick up a few things about her. Ron was always observant; he was able to notice things others would miss. After his time in Japan, Ron became _ninja_ observant and picked up on things a lot faster than others. The first thing he started to notice was Shego's behavior around Kim and himself. When it came to Kim, Ron thought she was just out for blood. Upon later observation, he learned that Shego always held back when it came to Kim. She didn't pull her punches or anything like that. No, nothing like that, it was just; Shego had plenty of opportunities to kill Kim. Kim was an excellent fighter, there was no mistaken that, but some of her cheerleading moves left her wide open. Not was that her cheer moves weren't helpful, but sometimes were a bit unnecessary. Shego could have taken her out by attacking her from behind or something from a frontal assault. It almost became painful to watch Kim leave herself wide open. He tried to bring it up nicely but Kim wouldn't have any of that from her sidekick with a few summers of ninja training.

Ron dropped the subject, not wanting to anger Kim. But it got Ron thinking why Shego didn't kill Kim when she had so many opportunities.

When it came to Ron, he was very confused by her behavior. Shego would either completely ignore him or push him to the side. On the rare times they made eye contact, Ron saw her waver like she didn't know what to do around him. When he had no choice but to fight her, she was very hesitant. She didn't pull her punches she just didn't hit him as much. Shego had no intention of killing him just to get him out of the way.

Thanks to his new observational skills, Ron started to _really_ notice Shego. He thought she was very attractive in an evil sort of way. Shego was light on her feet, yet her movements were brutal. Ron couldn't help but notice that Shego had a graceful feel about her. Shego powers were deadly but were a sight to behold. Ron also had a feeling that Shego wasn't wearing anything under her suit.

Ron never saw Shego more than that, he was too afraid of her to see what was really there. He was too blinded by his love for Kim that he couldn't see past Shego's layer of evil to see her for the woman she really was. Ron knew Shego was more than she appeared. Ron could see past her evilness and saw the spark of good in her. Now if he could get past that temper of her and her trust issues, he wondered what he would find.

That was the old Ron Stoppable, who tied himself to everyone and everything, leaving nothing for himself. Now, he was free from the ties that bound to him others. Ron still had others he cared about. That was not going to change, nor did he want it to. It was just, now he didn't have to rely on others to get things done. Ron's life was his now and his alone. He still needed people, but only a few had his love now. Rufus, his baby sister Hana, and the Possible Family were all in his heart. He still had friends but they would stay just that, friends and nothing more.

Ron Unstoppable was outside the hospital looking up at the blue sky. Kim was silently at his side, her eyes begging him to talk to her, but she could wait for a bit. Ron was watching the clouds sail by, thinking about how much he had changed. Ron had his ninja training, Mystical Monkey Power, and now the Lotus Blade was truly his. Ron's ninja instincts allowed nothing to get by him. He noticed almost everything and everyone around him. He wasn't a master like Master Sensei, but he was a deadly weapon of the shadows. He felt his mystical powers burning him, waiting to be used again. Ron wasn't all powerful, not even close, but he could take on Shego and throw her across a room. Ron had more power than he could ask for.

What took him by surprise was the Lotus Blade. Usually the Lotus Blade returned to Yamanouchi when the fighting was done, yet it was still here. The moment he held the holy sword in his hands, he understood that the blade had chosen him as its new master. The sword was a reflection of his new inner balance. What caught him off guard was what he was feeling from the sword. He was feeling his powers and the sword's powers flow through him in a cycle of power, but this was something else. The sword was calling out to him like it wanted something from him. Ron looked at the blade to see his reflection. He didn't know what it wanted, but it stopped. Now it was a faint hum in the back of his mind.

The sword had never done that before and he was curious as to why it was doing it. Ron wanted to know, but he'd worry about it later. He was sure that Master Sensei knew about what had happen to the blade. Master Sensei would talk to him about it next time he arrived in Japan. If it was really important, Master Sensei would appear to him in his dream next time he went to sleep. If it was extremely important, he would be talking to Ron using astral projection.

Ron gazed into the black and white blade seeing his reflection. As cool as it would be to carry around The Lotus Blade, it would draw unwanted attention to him. Then it dawned on him, The Lotus Blade didn't have a sheath. The painting of Toshimiru always showed him holding the sword in some heroic pose. There were a few scrolls of him not with the blade, looking out into the distance. What he was looking at was never known, but that was not the point. Ron discovered that The Lotus Blade never had a sheath to begin with. The Lotus Blade had the ability to transform into other shapes.

Ron knew that the Lotus Blade could shape shift, but never made the connection with why it didn't have a sheath. With that in mind, Ron had the prefect form. It was going to be easy to carry around and wouldn't draw too much attention to him.

Ron held up the Lotus Blade in front of him, imagining the form he had in mind. The blade glowed then changed into the energy. The energy was black and white instead of dark blue. The blade energies swirled around Ron's right hand, forcing on his middle finger. The energy solidified into a black and white ring. The ring was black with a white line circling it. On top of the ring was a small but noticeable white lotus. The white lotus was open like it was in full bloom and the center was black like the band.

Ron inspected ring with a curious look. The ring was more beautiful than what he had in mind. He wanted a simple black and white ring on his ring finger. This ring was an onyx black band with a pearl white lotus. The detail in the ring looked like something that took years to make it. It was a lot fancier than he wanted and it was supposed to be on his ring finger. Ron wanted to change it, but why bother? It may not have been what he wanted, but it would have to do for. Beside's, he actually liked it. If he didn't go around flashing it in people faces, he didn't see a problem with this form.

"Nice ring," A pissed off Kim said from behind Ron. "Shego gave that to you?"

He didn't forget about Kim, he just had other things on his mind. With Ron's thoughts free of Kim, he focused on someone that mattered to him now, Shego. He earned Shego's respect, but that didn't mean that she trusted him. He was going to have to change that.

"That'd be nice if she did," That earned him a scowl from Kim. He couldn't see her face since he wasn't looking at her but he could feel it.

"So did she?" Kim pressed.

"What does it matter who gave it to me?"

"It could be dangerous." Kim told him.

"Kim, you were standing right there next to me," Ron said a little annoyed at Kim. "You know this is the Lotus Blade."

"I wasn't looking at the blade," Kim said. "I was looking at you talking to Shego."

"You should be more observant than that Kim."

Ron glance at Kim, but didn't face her. Once she saw the mixture of emotion in her eyes, he knew something was wrong. Ron had full faith in Kim's abilities on a mission or at school. When she was doing the hero thing, she was calm and didn't fall under pressure. From what he heard from GJ agents, she was an excellent team player and leader.

When Kim was not being a hero, she was a teenager with teenage drama in her life. Kim was popular and had tons of school spirit. Unfortunately, Kim was still a high school girl and fell easily into school drama. Ron saw the confusion in her eyes that were heavy with guilt. Ron had a feeling of what was the problem, but wasn't going to bring it up.

If she wanted to talk, that was fine. Ron just hoped that she wasn't going to ask for much because Ron had other things he needed to take care of.

"Kim, you saw the Lotus Blade change into this ring," Ron told her. "You let your temper and confusion clouded you judgment."

"I have a temper because I saw you talking to Shego," Kim said. "I'm confused because you were talking like you have been friends forever."

"It was more like flirting," Ron corrected.

"That doesn't make it any better."

"For you, yeah, I can see why you would be mad," Ron said. "For me, I kinda like it. You should flirt with Shego too sometime."

"Ron!" Kim yelled.

"Kim, I'm right here, there is no need for you to yell," Ron told her. "And beside, so what if I was flirting a bit? It wasn't like I was hurting anyone."

"You...were...flirting with...Shego!"

"Okay…." Ron said "Jeez, you make it sound like you caught us having sex."

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed blushing a shade of red. Kim had her share of boyfriends but she was still innocent in the ways of men. She knew what they wanted but she also knew that when it came to her they weren't going to get it.

Picturing Ron and Shego together was making Kim sick. On the other hand, when Ron thought about him and Shego together….it felt nice.

"What, you're the one making a big deal out of it," Ron told her.

"This is a big deal."

Ron started chuckle at Kim. In a situation like this Ron would be begging for Kim's forgiveness. Now he was laughing at her. Ron cared about Kim, he truly did, but Kim wasn't his life anymore.

"What so funny Ron?" Kim asked her laughing friend.

"I'm trying you see your point," Ron said between chuckles. "But it's just not happening."

"This is not funny Ron," Kim growled. "And would you look at me when I'm talking to you?!"

"No," Ron said. Kim was about to have another outburst but Ron quickly cut her off. "I would talk to you if you weren't talking down to me. Now if you try talking to me then, I would face you. I'm not a child Kim, so don't talk to me like one."

"Ron…" Kim said trying to control her temper but Ron cut her off again.

"Kim, I don't know where this sudden temper of is coming from, but you really need to chill out."

Ron really didn't know where all this anger was coming from but it was getting annoying. Ron loved Kim like a family but this was pushing it. Ron Stoppable could put up with this but he was dead now. This was Ron Unstoppable, no matter how much he cared for Kim; he wasn't going to deal with her crap

"I am chilled, it you-"

"No it's not, it's you," Ron interrupted. "Kim, you can be upset all you want but I'll warn you now that it will not change the situation. I know you have questions and I'm willing to give you a few answers but I will not be spoken to or scolded like child, Kim! I'm going inside because I'm sure everyone else wants answers too. You can sit here and be mad over something stupid or you can come inside with me. The choice is yours."

Ron looked away from the blue sky and headed for the door to the hospital. He needed to get to Global Justice and he needed to get Will Du alone. Any other agent would do for what he needed but he needed someone with a high rank. He could go after Dr. Director being the leader of GJ but that would foolish. With his ninja training and powers, he knew he could take her, but that wasn't the point. Ron wasn't going to start demanding things using his powers. Ron was a ninja and almost a genius, he was going to play things as smart as he could. Ron, attacking the leader of a secret organization of hardened mercenaries who fought for justice wasn't a smart move.

He needed Will, he was weak, distracted with his dismissal from being a field argent. Ron didn't know what rank he was but he should be high enough to for what he needed.

Kim was speechless as she watched Ron walk away from her. She remembered what her mother told her about this new Ron. This was Ron and he was still her best friend but he would be different. Mrs. Possible said that Ron had died last night and came back to life. Kim knew her mother wasn't a liar, but Ron coming back from the dead was something too hard to believe. Then there was Shego telling her that Ron was dead when he was very much alive. To make her even more confused was that Ron had agreed with her saying he was dead. Everyone kept telling her that Ron was gone when he wasn't. He wasn't under any mind control and he wasn't his evil self because he wasn't blue.

Kim was mad for being out of the loop about this new Ron. She was confused about Ron being dead when he was alive. She was concerned about this new interaction Ron had started with Shego. Also, when did Shego become so powerful? To add on to her problems, Kim had to deal with this new Ron and also her guilt.

Kim swallowed her shame of her treatment of Ron and followed him inside. Kim could feel her problems coming down on her but had to cast them to the side. Kim wanted answers and she wasn't going to get them being mad at herself.

Ron stepped inside and immediately felt the tension in the air. Ron looked around to see the GJ agents watching him cautiously with their hands on their guns. Ron's eyes changed from brown to glowing blue, sensing the dangers. The Lotus ring was tingling on his finger, responding to threat around them. Ron was outnumbered fifteen to two, if you count Rufus. He wasn't sure about Kim though.

Ron didn't want to make enemies out of Global Justice. He already had a plan if Global Justice became enemies. It was even fine if they became suspicious of him, he was expecting that in the near future. All that mattered now was that they remain in the dark.

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked standing next to him.

"I don't know," Ron answered. "But if these agents don't calm down, this hospital is going to have fifteen more patients."

"Ron, you can't fight Global Justice," Kim told him.

"I don't want to, Kim," Ron assured her. "But they don't seem to get that yet."

When Ron heard the sound of guns being unholstered, the Lotus ring changed into the Lotus Blade. Ron began to glow as he grasped the blade, with its metallic hum filling the room. The agents pointed their guns at him. Ron pointed the Lotus Blade at them feeling the rush of power from the blade. Ron knew what The Lotus Blade was capable of besides shape shifting.

Kim was at a crossroad. She was loyal to Global Justice and was seeking a career in their organization. She wasn't an official member but her aid on freelance missions earned her the respect from the other agents and Dr. Director. The only one that had a problem with her was Will Du but no one cared what he thought. Then there was Ron who had done everything for her for years. Not a few years, but all of her life. Ron had stood beside her and supported her through everything.

So why was it hard to stand by his side now? All she had to do was stand by his side after he had saved her from Shego again. Even Rufus didn't hesitate to join him, so why didn't she?

Ron saw the indecision in her eyes. Kim was standing between her best friend and her future career. Unfortunately for Kim, he didn't need her to pick a side. Ron already knew what his plans were and it didn't involve her.

"Director, if you don't put a leash on your dogs, they're going to learn why I call myself Unstoppable."

"Ron, you just need to calm down," Kim said. "They're a bit edgy after everything that had happened today."

"Doesn't work like that Kim," Ron glared at the mercenaries. "They're afraid of what they don't understand, but I can assure them that if they don't back down, I'll put more than fear in them."

Betty looked at Ron with his powers glowing around him and holding a katana that radiated power. Her men all had they guns drawn, aiming for a kill shot.

Dr. Director felt the high tension from her men when Shego and Ron appeared. They all heard the tale of how deadly Shego was. They have been chasing her for years and learned the hard way that Shego was never to be taken lightly. A unit of armed GJ agents was nothing she couldn't handle. Shego was on their shoot to kill list with very good reason. She had a chance to surrender, but if she didn't, no one was going to hesitate in putting her down.

What Betty didn't expect was for her men to be cautious around Ron. Betty knew Ron was a unique factor in the hero world. She didn't expect to see him send a beaten Shego flying across the room. She was looked at Ron and saw that his eyes were glowing a menacing blue. Ron appeared to have fought Shego and won. She didn't know what Ron was capable and she wasn't willing to risk her men to found out.

"Stand down!" Dr. Director ordered.

The agents kept their guns trained on Ron. They knew he was part of Team Possible and was Kim Possible's sidekick. They knew hardly anything about him more than he was Kim's goofy sidekick. They just wittiness the so call goofy sidekick hold his own against Shego and win. Now he was glowing and holding a sword. They couldn't help it if they were a bit intimidated.

"Did you not hear me? I said holster your weapons now!" Director said, that was enough for them to holster their pistols. "Go stand by outside and hold off the authorities. I'm sure they're curious about what happened here."

The agents didn't get too close to Ron as they made their way to the door. Ron sized up each of them as they walked passed him.

"Agent Will Du!"

"Yes, Director!" Will Du was never too far from Betty.

"Bring the transport ship around, we need to get out here," Dr. Director ordered.

Will Du didn't miss a beat and activated his wrist device. The device was an advance version of Kim's Kimmunicator. The higher the rank, the more access you had to Global Justice. Dr. Director had full access, being the leader and all but she was a high risk target. Will Du was distracted and a low risk target, he _Will Du_ just fine.

Ron smirked at the bad joke he just made. He guessed that not all of Ron Stoppable was gone. That wasn't a bad thing, everyone could use bad joke now and again.

"You're going to have to forgive them," Dr. Director said watching them leave the building. "They're good men but can be very cautious around people with powers."

"I can see that," Ron said.

Betty looked at Ron to see that he was still glowing. "Why are you still glowing?"

"I'm healing myself," Ron told her. "I pretty banged up."

Ron powers were healing him steadily. The scratches and lumps were gone and his head wounds were healed. The only wound that was left was the four diagonal scars on his chest. The scars stopped bleeding, but were slowly healing.

"Yes, I can see," Dr. Director observed. "I have been meaning to ask you about that."

"Well, can it wait?" Ron asked. "I've been in the hospital for a week. I smell like a dying old man, and my clothes are in rags. I know you have questions and I have answers but I really want to get home. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Dr. Director said. "We'll talk more there but I want to talk to you about these powers of yours."

"I can't tell you much but I'll tell you what I can."

"That's fair enough, see you at the ship."

Ron watched her leave with Will Du behind her. It didn't really matter what questions she had the mystical monkey artifact were destroyed. No one was going to get these powers ever again.

"Ron… "

Mrs. Possible had been watching the scene from afar. She was very concerned for Ron and Kim, but wasn't going to let her concern get in their way. That would do more harm than good.

"Hey mom," Ron decided that Mrs. Possible was the only one he would call mother. He could see the confusion in Kim but he wasn't going to stop for her sake. "Sorry about the hospital, things got out of hand."

"That's okay, Ron" Ann said. "None of the patients were harm and that all that matters."

"But the build…"

"I could use a vacation," Mrs. Possible said. "And as for the building, Kim is not the only one with people owning her favors."

"Mom…" Kim said with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me Kim, when you save politicians, wealthy businessmen and the like, they make sure they return the favor by paying the bill."

Ron and Kim stared at their mother in a new light. Kim knew her mother had saved important people from around the world, but didn't know they owned her favors. Ron, for all his new genius, didn't know his mom had such important people in her pocket.

"Don't look at me like that," Mrs. Possible said. "I never asked for any favors. I was happy just helping them, but they insisted I call them if I needed help."

"I guess…" Kim said. "Well, it doesn't matter as long as the hospital gets up and running."

"Yeah, I'll make some calls when I get home."

"You're not coming with us to Global Justice?" Ron asked

"Oh no, Ron," His mother said. "I had my fill of heroes, villains, and secret organizations for today. I'll see you two when you get home."

"Okay mom, I'll be home by tonight."

"Okay Kim, oh and Ron…" Mrs. Possible called out.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna have a talk, you understand?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, now go on, I'm sure they waiting for you two outside."

"What are you going to?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to handle some stuff here, make a few calls, go home, and going to sleep. I've been up all day and I'm tired."

Mrs. Possible kissed them both goodbye and headed towards the remaining staff. She had to send patients to other hospitals and call in some favors. It didn't sound like much, but it would take up most her day. She made a mental note to call her husband to tell him to order take-out, she was going be be at the hospital for a while.

Ron stopped glowing as they made their way outside. He looked down to find that the wounds were healed, but left four very noticeable scars on his chest. Ron wasn't a fan of scars or tattoos and didn't want any. Ron wasn't going to need scars to show that he was man. Ron would prove his worth through his actions. He wasn't a fan of tattoos because if they didn't have any meaning or a good story behind them. Besides, what was the point?

Ron and Kim step outside and he was about to heal them completely when he suddenly thought of Shego. He stopped suddenly as memories of their brief encounter flooded his mind. He didn't know why he was thinking about her, but it made him stop healing himself, leaving the scars.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked.

"Nothing…I…" Ron was fingering his scars and felt very comfortable with them. "I'm fine, Kim, let's go."

Kim watched Ron as they boarded the hoverjet. Ron was about to heal his wounds, but stopped suddenly. She curious as to why he didn't healed them fully, but pushed the subject. She felt that, if she did ask, she would eventually get an answer. If she did however, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be the honest truth.

Ron with Rufus on his shoulder, Kim, and Betty boarded the hoverjet as it began to take off. Kim noticed that Will Du wasn't with Dr. Director, but didn't ask why. The least of Will she saw, the better. Kim was a little curious about what Will Du would be doing if he wasn't a field agent. The guy was smart and could still be useful, just not on the field. Kim had a feeling he would be placed in weapons testing or communications.

Ron took a seat across from Kim and Dr. Director. He didn't see Will Du anywhere and that didn't sit well with him. He was dismissed as a field agent and Ron didn't know if he was going to stay as a member of Global Justice. Ron had a feeling he would, for despite all his faults, that guy didn't know when to give up.

Ron watched the jet door closes and the hospital vanished from sight. Ron had been a patient there for a week. He relived his entire life and realized what a failure he was. He looked through his life and made a life changing decision to live up to his full potential. Ron Stoppable had died there and was reborn as Ron Unstoppable.

Ron had to force himself not grin like a mad man. He couldn't get Shego out of his head and didn't want to. He couldn't wait to see her again, but he couldn't see her empty handed. That was not part of the plan.

Ron closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He needed to go over his plans, but was finding it very difficult with Shego on his mind.

* * *

_Stoppable Home, Friday_

Ron, Rufus, and Kim landed outside the Stoppable house. Global Justice Jets were waiting above them for Ron to clean himself up. After he got dressed and eat a quick snack, they would be taken to Global Justice.

Ron was looking at the place he called home for all his life. Home…whenever the word 'home' came up the first thing he thought of was the Possible's house. He felt more at home there then the place he lived for all his life. Ron considered this place nothing more than a place he stayed during his time at high school. Basically, Ron time there was limited to how long he stayed at school. Once he was finished with high school, his parents were going to kick him out.

At first Ron was heartbroken, that his own parents would kick him out right out his graduation. He didn't even have plans for college yet. He blew his money he got from his parents when he was eighteen. He had another account, but he parents had control over it and couldn't access until he was twenty one.

Ron started to glace at his old home. This was not his home but a place he used to stay. His parents took over most of his life and never even asked for his opinion. The only good decision they made was adopting Hana, his baby sister. Ron loved his sister a lot more than his parents. Ron had plans for Hana's financial and educational future, but that would have to wait until Sunday, when his plan returned.

Ron unlocked the door using the spare key he made for Kim. He walked inside to find an empty home that wasn't meant for him. Rufus made a beeline for the kitchen and Kim sat on the couch. Ron had noticed that Kim stole glance of him during the ride on the Jet. Ron was too busy with his thoughts to notice the guilt in her eyes. He knew what was wrong with her, but unless she brought it up, he didn't care.

Ron went upstairs to the attic. His parents took his room and made it into Hana's room. He was upset at first that, yet again, his parent didn't bring this to his attention. Fortunately, after move out all the boxes, the attic was very spacious.

Ron went up into the attic. The attic was dark with a single window letting in morning light. Ron flicked on the light to find his room was still the same since last time. He didn't expect anything to change since he was in the hospital, while his parents and Hana were on vacation in Hawaii. They didn't even offer to ask if Ron wanted to go. He returned home last week to find a note saying they left. He had to learn from his neighbor that they left for Hawaii.

Ron didn't bother looking around his room. He grabbed a black suit and his replacement communicator. His last one was destroyed a month ago and it took Wade a while to replace it. He headed to the downstairs bathroom to finally have a much needed shower.

Ron stepped into the shower, letting the hot water rain down him. As he cleaned himself, he couldn't help it when his hands lingered around his the scars on his chest. They didn't hurt or even feel wierd. They felt right on him. Ron felt wierd thinking he had already gotten an attachment to these wounds. Yet here he was thinking about Shego and how much of a fool he had been. Her long black hair that swayed like her hips when she walked. Her dark emerald eyes that followed you like a hunter of the dark. Ron knew that Shego didn't wear anything under her suit. Ron knew very well how smooth her skin was when they fought.

These thoughts of Shego that invaded his mind got a reaction out of his body. He grabbed the handle and turned it to the left. Ron decided that he needed a cold show, a very cold one at that.

Kim however was in deep thought, concerned Ron. The guilt she was feeling was eating at her. She was trying to push it down, but being in the house of the one she betrayed was not helping. She was telling herself that this was still her Ron and he would forgive her for everything. No matter what she did, Ron would always forgive her.

That was how she was always able to feel guilt free. Now, Kim could feel that she was not going to get away with anything. She couldn't let Ron blindly apologize to her, she had to make things right.

"Ahhhh, that much better," Kim was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Ron from the stairs.

Kim's eyes widened as she saw Ron descend down the stairs. Ron was topless and was slowly walking down the stairs drying his hair. Ron wasn't really walking slowly, it was just Kim's mind slowly taking in this new manly Ron.

Kim looked at his hair, which was still a bit wet and sticking to his face. Ron's eyes seem to have brightened in a new found confidence. Ron glanced at Kim and grinned (Ron didn't really grin, it was just Kim's imagination). Kim eyes gazed down at his chest that was still slightly wet from his shower. The water on Ron chest ran to his abs.

Kim bit her lips because she couldn't look away. Ron was distracting her…really distracting her. Kim watched Ron as he headed for the kitchen. Ron's back was turned to her revealing how slim he was. Ron used to be a bit over weight, but now he was slim. This wasn't bone slim, but Ron was more 'muscular' slim.

Ron grabbed the orange juice and drank from the carton. Kim looked at his arms and noticed how Ron really filled out, showing his strengthened arms. Kim had seen Ron topless before and it wasn't anything special. Looking at Ron now was like looking at one of those teen models on a fashion magazine.

"That hit the spot," Ron placed the juice back, grabbing one of the sandwiches Rufus made.

"Ron!" Rufus yelled.

"What?" Ron said with his mouth full. "You have six, I only took one."

"No!"

"Too late I'm already eating it," Rufus threw a piece of meat at Ron, only to have him catch it in his mouth. Rufus sneered at Ron only for him to just smirk back.

While Ron made himself a sandwich and Rufus ate the ones he made, Kim watched Ron from the couch. Kim couldn't take her eyes off him. When did goofy, lazy Ron become manly teen model Ron?

"Kim…"

Kim was thinking it had something to do with his time being the school mascot. Ron had always been athletic but wasn't motivated enough to be anything other than the school mascot. He only did it to be with Kim, but he only got bullied for it.

"Kim…!"

Kim was still looking at Ron's chest and abs, unaware of what happening around her. Ron told her that he did a bit of ninja training, but that couldn't have gotten him a body like that. Kim blinked a few times and shook her head, believing her eyes were playing tricks on her. It didn't work; Ron still had a hot body.

"Kim!"

Kim had seen most of the football team with their shirts off at a pool party that Ron wasn't invited to. Some guys had too much muscle, some had too little. Josh had a bit of muscle and could benefit from a good workout, but was too much of an artist for the gym. Most of the teenage boys were just that, a teenage boy. They worked out all day for the girl, but still though like a boy.

"Hey! Kim!"

Kim wasn't getting that feeling from Ron. He looked strong and had this feeling of strength coming from him. He wasn't slim and wasn't a muscle head, but was just right. Ron's body had a purpose and wasn't just to impress someone. If it was to impress someone, she was sure it was for her. Kim knew that Ron liked other girls, but she was sure that he loved her.

"KIM!"

"W-What!?" Kim was pulled from her thoughts from Ron sudden yelling.

"My eyes are up here," Ron told Kim. "And stop drooling please."

"What I was not-" Kim wiped her mouth to reveal that she was drooling.

Ron rolled his eyes and put on a shirt, buttoning it up. Ron was done with him wearing the same outfit over and over. Ron would always be seen wearing a long-sleeve black turtleneck undershirt, a short-sleeved red jersey, brown cargo pants, and white sneakers. Ron had other perfectly good clothing that he bought using his royalty check. Even though he lost his money, he still got royalty checks from Bueno Nacho. He received royalty checks from other ventures and his money grew. He still had to wait until he was twenty one to get full access to his money, but that would be handled soon.

Ron wanted to be taken seriously so he decided to dress the part. No more baggy clothing and following stupid teen fashion. He wasn't going to be like every teenager he knew. He wasn't going for popularity and wasn't trying to be cool. He wasn't a boy trying to fit in and he wasn't some horny high school teen. Ron Unstoppable was a man of class and was going to dress like one.

Ron was sporting a form fitting tailor made suit. The whole suit was black from the slacks, shirt, and the suit jacket. The suit came with a tie but Ron didn't need it. He looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw. The suit was all black to give the appearance of intimidation. He didn't want people to fear him but take him seriously. He placed his communicator in his inside jacket pocket and was ready to go.

"What with the suit?" Kim asked.

"I have things to do after speaking with Dr. Director."

"Like…?"

"That would be telling Kim, which I won't be."

Ron called for Rufus who was on his shoulders in seconds.

"Maybe I could help?" Kim offered.

"Thanks Kim," Ron said. "But I don't need any help."

Kim was about to say something when there was a knock at Ron's door. Ron headed toward the door to find the last person he ever wanted to see. He looked at Kim to see the shocked expression on her face. She was total at a loss of words. She looked at Ron with pleading eyes while Ron just looked at her and the person at the door.

Ron didn't know how to react to the situation. When he opened the door and saw the guy, his brain was already handling the situation. It wasn't a problem to him or his plan, it was just unexpected. He had no desire to see this person and didn't want to have anything to do with him. He didn't hate the guy just didn't care about him. The kid could drop dead in front of him and Ron wouldn't finch or even blink.

Ron looked at Kim and the asshole standing at the door and smirked. The smirk turned into a grin and then Ron started to laugh. Ron needed to head to Global Justice and have a _talk_ with Will Du, but how could he turn away from a situation like this. Someone must be watching out for him because this was just too prefect. For now his plans could wait for few minutes.

"Well, well, well…" Ron said cheerfully. "I didn't expect to see you this soon."

The visited was as pale as a whiteboard like he just seen a ghost. Ron thought he was going to faint until to finally said something.

"How…" The boy whispered. "Aren't you supposed…?"

"To be dead," Ron grinned. "Not that it any of your business, but no I'm alive and well."

"I...I..."

"Well don't just stand there come in!" Ron threw his arm around the guy back and practically hurled him inside closing the door behind him.

"Ron…I don't think-"

"That we have the time?" Ron finished. "Bullshit, we have plenty of time."

Kim didn't like where this was going. Ron was way too happy for her liking and seeing who was here didn't help her either. Ron pushed him to stand beside Kim. The grin on Ron's face didn't mean anything was funny.

"Ron…please let-"

"Go?" Ron finished her again. "Isn't that a bit rude to our guest?"

"Can we talk about this later, please?"

"I'm busy later and I won't make time for you."

"Hey…Kim?" The guest of honor said. "What's going on?"

"Well, isn't that the question of the day?" Ron said.

"Ron, we don't have time for this. GJ-"

"Can wait!" Ron interrupted. The room suddenly got cold and a chill went down Kim and the visitor's spines.

Ron looked at Kim and watched as she paled at the wicked smile on Ron face. The smile had no warmth, humor, and scared the hell out of her. Kim looked Ron in the eyes and quickly looked away from the cold steel of Ron's gaze. Kim tried to face Ron and almost screamed in fear, but placed her hands over her mouth. Kim couldn't describe Ron's smile with any words or feeling, but could compared it with one person.

Shego.

"We have all the time in the world," Ron said his voice like ice. "So why don't we sit down and talk about this, if that's alright with you… Josh Mankey."

* * *

**WHAT!**

**What is going to happen next! What does Ron need with Will Du and Global Justice!?**

**Why didn't he heal his scars!?**

**What does he need to give Shego!?**

**What is Josh Mankey doing at Ron HOUSE!********  
**

**Some many questions and so little answers. Stay tune for the next chapter of Team Unstoppable!**

**A/N: I didn't forget about Yuri or the prophecy. It just right now it is about Ron. Sorry to say this but Yuri and the prophecy won't appear for a while. Chapter 6 is going t be late but it should be up by Friday or at the latest Saturday.**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Questions and Answers

**7,655 views! and now I'm part of a community I'm pretty happy about that!**

**I'm very very very very very sorry about the late chapter I didn't expect for this chapter to be that long. I was going for over 6,000 words and ended up with 11,271 (not counting Author's Note).**

**Up side is that I finally got a Beta Reader! Stormchaser90 he working on his story _Kim Possible: So Not The Drama_ and in his spare time fixing up my other chapters.**

**I'm not going to take up anymore of your time so let get into the next Chapter of Team Unstoppable.**

**********Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 06: Questions and Answers_

_Stoppable Home, Friday_

Ron Unstoppable was in a situation that he didn't want to deal with until later. He didn't mind because he could deal with it now than later. But he would rather deal with it later because he had other things to take care of. Seeing as he could handle now he decided to get it over with.

Ron looked at Josh Mankey the high school pretty boy. He was very good looking there was no denying that, but that was really it. He wasn't clever, smart, or had anything worth wild in his life. He was an average guy and a below average student. He had lots of friends, but that was only because he was good looking. He was invited to party because he could bring girl with his charming smile and cool hair style. The only good thing he had going for himself was his looks.

Josh was one of those drama teens you would see on TeenTV. They had a lot to say, but if you listened closely you'd realized that they weren't saying anything important. They were on TV for the sake of being on TV and never done anything good for the world. Josh thought he was some sort of artist the next big thing since the Oh Boyz.

Ron didn't hate Josh he just didn't care about him. To Ron, Josh was a complete waste of space. He reached his peak in high school and if he was smart enough he would last until he got into collage. But after his schooling was done it was a downhill slope for him. Ron didn't know what would become of Josh after school, but it wasn't going to be anything good.

Looking at him now, Ron could tell he didn't have anything to say to the very awkward situation. Ron had no idea what Kim saw in Josh, but apparently it was good enough for them to start dating. Kim had a crush on Josh since they the first met. She told Ron that she was over him, but as Ron could see that wasn't the truth.

Ron looked at Kim his best friend for all his life. She was the love of his old life and the center of his world. There was a time when just seeing her would brighten his day. Her bright green eyes and her long red hair were what he long to see every day for the rest of his life.

Now as Ron looked at her he saw all the mistakes he made and the burden he placed on her. In order for Ron to truly be free from his past he needed to cut all tie to it. He didn't want to and was very sad about it, but in order to reach his full potential it needed to be done.

"So Josh," Ron began. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to see Kim." Josh answered.

"Kim?" Ron said. "Why would you come to here to see Kim?"

Ron refused to call this place his home it was just the place he stayed for a while. He wouldn't be staying here any longer anyway. A quick stop at the bank after his trip from Global Justice would change everything finically. Also a trip to their family adviser would help for Hana sake.

"I know you're stupid, but I thought you would at least know where your girlfriend stayed."

"Girlfriend?" Kim said. "Ron we are not-"

"Shut up Kim," Ron said "I know you two were dating before I was in the hospital."

Ron was aware that Kim was cheating on him with Josh. Every time Kim was around Josh it was like Ron didn't exist. The way they talked and the way Kim would bat her eyes at him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Kim dumped him for Josh. Ron never said anything because he was too much of a coward to say anything. Well, that was not the case anymore.

"Ron…" Kim pleaded. "I can explain."

Kim didn't try to hide the truth from Ron. She was caught and had to face the music of her actions. This was just one of the many crimes against Ron she had to answers for.

"I doubt that." Ron said. "How can you explain your motive of cheating on your best friend and boyfriend while he was in the hospital for saving your life?"

Kim didn't answer because she couldn't answer. Ron knew that this was a fling and meant nothing. She wanted Josh and had the chance to get him, so she took it. Kim may be a teen hero, but she was still a high school teenage as well.

Ron was still a teenager as well, but wasn't going to act like one. Truthfully, Ron didn't feel like a teenager anymore. Ron was told to act more mature, but was stuck in his old ways. He guessed that dying and coming back to life was all he needed for him to grow up. Ron was nineteen, but felt was he was in his late twenties.

"Now Josh," Ron said facing him. "You still didn't answer my question?"

"I was heading to Kim's place when I saw you and Kim here first."

Josh tried hard to look Ron in the eyes, but his gaze was hard and made him feel small. Ron was trying to look Josh into the eyes, but he kept looking away. Since Josh wasn't man enough to look Ron in the face he concluded that there was nothing special about Josh and that he was a coward.

"So, Josh how long have you been dating Kim for?" Ron asked.

"We're not dating…"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Josh, unlike you I'm not stupid."

"I…I…"

"Speak up boy use your words," Ron told him.

"I…need to get going."

Josh tried to walk pass Ron, but he was blocking his way. Josh try to push pass him, but it was like trying to push a tank. Ron was trying hard not to laugh at Josh as he was trying his best to push passed Ron. Ron looked at Kim while pointing at Josh with a mocking smile on his face.

"Really tough guy you got here Kim," Ron mocked.

Ron almost felt sorry for the little man. He thought for moment and realized that Josh wasn't a man or even a little man, but a boy, a little boy. Ron pushed Josh back before he hurt himself.

"Would you move Stoppable?" Josh demanded.

"Don't call me Stoppable," Ron told him

"What am I supposed to call you than buffoon, dipstick, or dumbass?"

"Wow, for a while there I didn't think you had a backbone," Ron said. "Ron works fine and if you call me buffoon again I'm going to backhand you like the little bitch you are."

"I don't have to deal with this," Josh tried to push pass Ron but was stop cold.

"Whoa leaving so soon Josh," Ron looked down at Josh like the little boy he was. "You just got here so let talk."

"I need to get to school."

"Didn't have a problem leaving school for Kim," Ron pointed out. "And here she is, so why leave now?"

"I…I have classes…and a project due…"

"You're stupid and a bad liar," Ron mocked. "Good job Kim, you _really_ have a fine taste in men…well Josh is more like a little boy, but whatever."

"There is nothing wrong with Josh," Kim defended.

Ron smirked at Kim trying to defend Mankey. "You're right Kim there is nothing wrong with pretty boy here. I mean he is popular and even I'll admit that he good looking, but that's about it."

"There is a lot more to him than you know Ron."

"Oh you mean his _great_ singing voice," Ron said. "Kim, I would rather punch a puppy than listen to his singing."

"Ron I know you're mad and you have every right to be-"

"Kim…Kim…Kim," Ron said shaking his head. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Kim said even Josh looked shocked.

"No, Kim," Ron said looking at Josh who seem to relax a bit. "I'm pissed."

Ron flicked Josh on his head sending him flying like a ragdoll toward the couch. The air was knock from his lung on impart. Kim was shocked by Ron displace of power. She turned to face Ron only to find Rufus glaring at her.

"You see Kim I'm not mad at you for cheating on me," Kim followed the cold voice to find Ron stand behind Josh. "If I was mad at you that would mean that I still have feeling for you in a romance kind of way, which I don't."

"Ron, I know I'm wrong but leave Josh out of this."

"Why would I do that?" Ron asked placing his hands on Josh shoulders. "Someone has to be punished it can't be you because I have something different plan for you and it just wouldn't sit well with me if I didn't hurt someone."

Ron hands were on Josh shoulders and he could feel him shaking in fear. Josh was a pretty boy and an artist not a fighter. Josh never been in a fight and always had his friends watching his back. What was making him more scared was that it was Ron that had flicked him across the room.

"You see Kim I could care less that he cheated on me," Ron said. "When it comes to us dating I'm done with you. I'm over you and have no desire or dreams to get back together. I tried my best and I have made my mistakes, but I'll be damn if anyone said I wasn't a good boyfriend."

Ron wasn't the prefect boyfriend. No one was prefect, but he tried his best to make Kim happy every single day. He missed dates and they got into fight, but what couple didn't. He did his duty and was as a boyfriend should be. But apparently that wasn't good enough for the great Kim Possible.

"What I'm saying is that I don't care that you cheated on me," Ron said applying pressure to Josh collar bone. "What I do care about is that of all the better guys out there that you could have with a snap of your fingers you had to choose Josh fucking Mankey!"

Ron grabbed a hand full of Josh's hair lifting him off his feet. Josh weight around one hundred seventy-five pound, yet Ron was lifting him like he weighted nothing.

"Ron, stop this now!" Kim demanded.

"Or else what you'll yell me," Ron mocked daggling Josh like a piece of meat in front of Kim.

"Ron, you're hurting him!" Kim yelled.

"Or really I wasn't aware I was hurting your precious boy toy." Ron swing Josh around face him. "I wonder if you'd still be a pretty boy if I yank out all your hair."

"Let go of me," Josh begged.

"What wrong Josh can't take a little pain?"

The fear in Joshes eye was giving Ron a feeling of pure joy. He couldn't have done this before fearing the wraith of Kim and his moral code. But now, free of Kim and his weaknesses, Ron didn't have to hold back anymore. Josh life was in the palm of his hands and if he wanted to, and he really wanted to, Ron could end his life here and now. The best part was no one could stop him not even Kim.

"Ron you got until the count of three-"

"One, two, three!" Ron counted. "What did I tell you about treating me like a child Kim?"

Ron smashed Josh on the floor and kicked him by the door. Josh smashed into the wall then fell unconscious. Ron didn't feel any pain of remorse for hurting Josh. Zorpox had a greater impact on Ron than he thought. He loved see Josh in pain, but this was not payback. No, this was Ron kicking his past to the side to make way for his new life. Josh was just the first of many ties he would cut.

Kim rushed to Josh side and gave him a once over. He was out cold with patches of his hair missing, his collar bone was brushed, and few brushed ribs. Kim was getting very fearful of this new Ron. She looked to where Ron was standing to find that he was gone.

"I told you Kim you need to be more observant…" Kim slowly turned to find Ron was kneeling next her with a cold smile on his face.

Kim had known fear before it came with the job of being a hero, but now she was terrified. She looked into Ron eyes to see that his eye weren't gentle or full of compassion. Ron eyes were a dark brown with a tingle of red. He gaze was hard and full of malice that was matching his smile that was everything, but good.

"Ron you got to stop this now."

"Or else what you and Global Justice will try and stop me." Ron smirked.

Ron plan for Kim was simple. In order to be free of her, to be truly free of Kim Possible he needed to right the wrong he done to her. Ron and Kim's family placed her on gilded throne called perfection. All of their support and tell her that she can do anything lead her to believed that she was prefect. Kim had friend and family, but she truly was alone and thought she had no equal. If this continued Kim would have a sad and lonely life ahead of her.

Ron was going to put an end to that. Kim had no real enemies beside Shego, everyone else were like Saturday morning cartoon villains. Shego was the only real threat to her, but that was going to change. Kim had seen a lot working with Global Justice, but she needed an enemy that knew her like no other. She needed someone that could truly show her that she wasn't perfect, but was human just like the rest of the world.

Ron Unstoppable was going to be the villain Kim needed. All he needed to do was keep her on her toes.

"Kim…Kim…Kim," Ron placed a hand on her cheek. "You are not going to do anything because you can't."

Kim felt her heart race and her mind melt, but she was also confused. Ron eyes were cold and uncaring. He smile held no warmth. But he hand was warm and his voice, while mocking her, was still filled with concern. Kim was feeling Ron compassion and he hate at the same time. She didn't know whether to kiss him or knock his hand away.

"You're powerless against me," Ron whispered lowering his hand to her neck caressing the smooth skin. "I caught you off guard using only my words."

Kim realized that Ron hand was at her neck and grabbed it. Her activated her battle suit chips and tried to pull his hand away. Rom chuckled at her as she tried to remove his hand. Ron wasn't choking her or even using his power he was just stronger than Kim.

"I told you Kim you are powerless against me."

Ron stood up bring Kim with him. He removed his hand and looked away from Kim she got the message, but this was only the start. Ron was going to break her down so she could build herself back up and be stronger for it. It was going to be hard and more of a side project having nothing to do with Ron real plan. But in the end Kim will be a happier person.

"GJ is waiting her us," Ron told her. "We should go."

Ron reached down to pick up Josh when Kim voice stopped him.

"What happen to you Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron stopped and looked at Kim. "Isn't that the question everyone wants to know?"

"I'm serious!" Kim yelled "I know I was wrong for what I did, but this is too much it so…heartless."

"Really," Ron said his voice losing it warmth. "Kim I'll have you know I was just holding back,"

"You call that hold back!" Kim yelled point at Josh.

"Kim…" Ron began. "I could have kill him if I wanted to I still have the option to."

Before Kim to response Ron kicked Josh in is side flipping him on his back. He placed his foot on his chest feeling his ribcage under his shoes.

"Ron what are you doing!?"

"Proving my point," Ron began tapping his foot on Joshes neck "I could kill him right now and as I told you before you or Global Justice wouldn't be able to stop me."

"You wouldn't kill Josh," Kim said.

"Are you willing to bet his life on that," Ron said. "Cause, I mean, if you are willing to bet that I won't kill him than sure play with people lives. But I should warn you Kim that you have a ninety-five percent chance of losing."

"Ninety-five percent?" Even though this was not the time to ask she had to. "Why ninety-five percent?"

"Because the other five percent that is stopping me from killing him three percent is because I don't want to deal with you, GJ, or the police."

"What about the last two percentages?"

"I don't want his blood on my suit."

"What!?"

Kim couldn't believe that the only thing keeping Josh alive was that Ron didn't want blood on his suit.

"Kim…blood stains don't come out easily."

"Ron!" Kim pale in horror of Ron's lack of compassion for human life. "You care more about your stupid suit than human life!"

"NO!"

"Oh thank god."

"I care more about my suit than Josh's life."

"Ron!"

"Kim, the worth of jacket alone cost about five grand," Ron said "This jacket is more valuable that Josh's life."

Ron stomped his foot on the Josh's face. He broke Josh nose, but knowing what could have happened to Josh he still got off pretty easy. It wouldn't take much to break Josh's neck or smash he skull in.

Ron lifted his leg preparing to deliver a brutal ax kick. Ron kick would be fast and powerful Josh wouldn't feel a thing. Anyone who would look upon this situation would see a heartless man about to kill a boy in cold blood and this would be right. Ron had not pity for anyone he didn't care about.

Ron Unstoppable didn't have a heart for his enemies and anyone he didn't care about. For those in his heart he would love them for the rest of his life and beyond that.

"So, Kim, you still want to take your chances on Josh's life," Ron asked. "Because with ninety-five percent in my favor I'm feeling very lucky with my odds," Ron chuckled at the look of horror on Kim's face. "Thought I will be sad to lose a suit, black it very fitting for the new me, but I'll get over it. I can always buy another suit, but can you buy another life for Josh."

"Ron…I can't believe what has happened to you…"

"Well believe it," Ron told her. "So you want to take this bet on Josh's life or are we ready to go to GJ I'm sure they're still waiting for us well mostly me."

"Ron…." Kim begged. "If you're mad at me take it out on me not everyone else."

"I'm not mad at you Kim," Ron repeated. "I mad at the choices you made and the choices I made as well. As taking it out on you I have other things plan. So, yes or no, Kim."

"No, Ron just let Josh go…."

"Well you're no fun."

Ron lowered his leg and fixed himself. He looked down at Josh body. He couldn't leave him in the house and he wasn't going to take him with them. So, he just kicked Josh out of the house. He looked at Josh as he rolled a few feet and hit a tree causing leaves to fall around him. Josh would wake on his own or someone would find him, if not…oh well.

"Ron!"

"What!" Ron barked back. "He's not dead and he out of the house though you might want to check on him I think I may have broken a few ribs."

Kim rushed pass Ron to check on her boyfriend. Rufus jumped on Ron shoulder as they left the house closing and locking the door behind them. Right on time a Global Jet appeared in the middle of the street and Dr. Director with a few agents walked toward them.

"What the hell happen here?" Dr. Director asked.

"You want the short version of long one."

"Short version and make it fast," Dr. Director said.

"That's why it called the short version," Ron said. "I beat the shit out of Josh Mankey and literally kicked him out of the house. Kim tried to stop me but as you see she failed. I wanted to kill him but that would cause problem me that I don't want to deal with."

"May I ask why you assault and tried to kill this Josh Mankey?"

"Cause I wanted to and to teach Kim a lesson."

"Which was?"

"Excuse me Dr. Director but that none of your business."

"Kim is under my command and as her-"

"Wrong," Ron irrupted. "Kim is a freelancer working with you in her spare time or when you need her and is not part of Global Justice yet."

"Then as her friend I can't help but be concerned."

"I find it hard to believe that you two are close enough to be friend but whatever ask her if you care that much."

"I could arrest you, you know?"

"Yeah, you could, but I don't think you want to," Ron said. "If you get involve you'd have to deal with the police asking a lot of question that you can't answer. Also with Kim involvement you are going to get a lot unwanted attention from the media on your _secret _organization."

Ron knew what he was doing from the start. Global Justice was a secret organization known only by the highest government officials. Global Justice was all about dishing out their own brand of justice for the greater good. Downside was that GJ had some questionable method of doing thing and had done it fair share of dirty deals to get the job done. If GJ got involve in every single crime then they would be a secret anymore.

"I'm sure you can arrest me, but remember you don't exist and involving yourself and your organization in something like this is not a very smart move. I sure someone like you have multiple identities some known and some are not. Do you want to have some of your secret exposed? Do you want to bring to the light a lot of things that you want to keep hidden from the world?"

Dr. Director glared at Ron for being too smart for his own good. He was correct saying she had other identities some known and some not known. It came with the position and life style that she lived. She could arrest him and expose herself and her other identities to the world and that was something that she didn't want.

As great as it was to have Kim Possible working with them for free she was still known to the world as a hero. She was a known face around the world and anything she did will be posted in on the internet, TV, and the newspaper. With Kim living in a place like Middleton people would ask questions and if answered could reveal Kim working with GJ.

Dr. Director knew of the power and the pull of the media and didn't want them investigating anything more than they should. Knowing from pass experience and how desperate people are or a story getting involved would more harm than good.

"Look around you Dr. Director," Ron said waved at the neighbors walking outside watching the events outside their homes.

"Shit!"

"Kim is a very popular and a well-known hero to the world. Kim Possible means the media, the media means reporters, reporters mean questions, questions will demand answers, and those answers will reveal truths."

Ron watched as the Dr. Director looked around as more people appearing outside to watch events unfold around the Stoppable house. Some were old couples curious and concern about Kim while others were just noisy.

It was only a matter of time before people start calling the police and teenagers start whipping out their phones to flash pictures and record videos. Ron was just surprised the police weren't here already.

"If you value your secrets as much as I think you do than you will do nothing."

Ron looked at Kim and she carried Josh toward the Global Jet. They would drop him off at a hospital and let his parent handle the rest.

"Kim will be great member of Global Justice in the future but be careful of your involvement with her outside of your _secret_ organization."

Ron walked away from Dr. Director as she ordered her men to clear out. There were too many people showing up and it was other a matter of time before the police arrive.

Dr. Director looked at Ron as he walked away from her. The boy, no, the man had gone through a change that she never had expected. The way he talked, walked, carried himself revealed that Ron was a different man. What put Dr. Director on edge were Ron's eyes that gave her the chills. They used to be a bright brown and were very gentle. Now his eyes were still bright brown but with a hint of red. You could tell a lot about a person from the look in their eyes.

Ron had the look of a man smarter than his age would suggest. His eyes revealed that he was someone with power and wasn't afraid to use them. Ron had come a long way from being just Kim tag along. Ron did what he was told and didn't question Kim words, but now she didn't know what to make of him. Now, Dr. Director would have to keep an eye on him.

Ron was making his way toward the Global Jet feeling Dr. Director gaze boring into his back. Ron cursed himself for his overconfidence. He knew that he had her attention since the hospital and maybe even before that, but he didn't want her being suspicious him. He enjoyed his time toying with Josh, but that had cost him. He now had the leader of Global Justice watching him. It was nothing he couldn't handle, but he was going to have to be more careful now.

"Hey Rufus, you think I was a bit too hard on Josh?" Ron asked

"No," Rufus answered. "You could be harder."

"Really?" Ron said shocked.

"You went too easy on him." Rufus said. "Broken his legs."

"Rufus…I think I'm starting to be a bad influence on you."

"No," Rufus told him. "I just following the leader."

"Whoa, whoa you got it wrong Rufus," Ron stopped and placed Rufus in his hand. He needed to get this out of the way. Rufus was going to come with Ron than he needed to learn his place in the group.

"Rufus I'm going to clear this up now you are not my sidekick," Rufus looked like he was about to cry but Ron finish before he could. "I don't need a sidekick or mindless follower who needs to be ordered to so something. Rufus, you are my partner not just a secret weapon but an equal member of this team. I value what you have to say."

"Thanks Ron," Rufus said.

"No need to thank me," Ron said. "But let go we have a busy day ahead of us."

Ron with his partner Rufus on his shoulder climbed abroad the Global Jet. A few minutes later Dr. Director jumped into the passage seat and they took off.

* * *

_Global Justice Middleton Headquarter, Friday_

Global Justice was a top secret worldwide espionage organization also known as GJ. The organization dealt with any threats to the world that fall outside the scope of normal law enforcement groups. Evil villains, mad scientist, and criminal organizations from every part of the world knew and feared the name Global Justice.

Global Justice had the world's finest scientists, weapons and agents. Brave men and women were recruited from around the world bringing something different to in the fight for the greater good. Some agents came from questionable background, but their drive for seeing justice done made them excellent agents. In the war against evil Global Justice required the finest soldier the world had to offer.

Why Will Du was in their ranks was still a mystery.

GJ weapons and equipment were top of the line and thanks to the brilliant scientist behind the scene, years ahead of the rest of the world. The brains of GJ worked day and night to produce equipment for all kinds of situations. When fighting giant mutants and killer robots normal weapons just weren't able to get the job done. Global Justice Agents were equipped with the latest weaponry money could buy and create.

The forces of evil always had the upper in hand in terms of resource and technologies, so why shouldn't they. With Dr. Director leading them she wouldn't allow any of her men to fight ill-equipped or unprepared.

From what Ron could remember from their first their meeting with Dr. Director Global Justice used to be an active missionary group that supported undeveloped parts of the world. Back then they weren't known as Global Justice, but as Global Protections. They were a driving force in seeking protections for those in dangerous parts of the world. They provided those that needed protections from those that would take advantage of them. They worked for years to insure that all men, women, and children could live in a safer world.

Global Protections saw that the UN and the other nations weren't doing anything about the growing rate of super villains and criminal organizations. Global Justice decided that if the nations of world weren't going to fight the growing evil than they would. Global Protections disappeared for years to return as the new policing force known as Global Justice.

The ride to GJ Middleton headquarter was a silence one. Josh was dropped off at a hospital on the way. Ron didn't help, but instead laugh as Kim carried Josh out of the Jet and into the hospital. Kim lied and said that Josh was in car accident the Doctor didn't question her. She could have just told the truth, but Ron knew she was trying to get into Ron good graces.

Ron was sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes close. Rufus was asleep inside Ron pocket because plane rides made him sleepy. Dr. Director was talking to Kim glancing at Ron when they thought he wouldn't notice. Whether Ron's eyes were closed or not he noticed everything around him.

What allowed Ron to be aware of everything around him were the energies of those around him. Master Sensei called it chi everything in the world had chi, but only a few could use it. When Ron gained control over his mythic monkey powers he gained control over his chi as well. There were tons of things Ron could do now and one of them was sense the aura of the living being around him.

Rufus's aura was a very light pink while Kim's aura was bright blue. Dr. Director's had a red aura and Will had an odd mix of grey and pink. Yuri's aura was violet while Master Sensei could hide his. His little sister's aura was a bright gold that he couldn't look at directly. He wasn't sure about Mrs. Possible and was very curious about Shego's aura. Ron's aura used to be orange, but since auras changed as the person does he wasn't sure anymore.

Ron looked out the window see that they were flying over a forest. GJ base of operation was location inside the tallest mountain in Middleton. The mountain was a few miles in Middleton forest territory. It was the tallest mountain, but was unnamed and didn't have any special purpose besides being a hidden base for GJ.

Ron looked slightly over his shoulder to see Dr. Director and Kim in a deep conversation. Ron could read lips but didn't need to with those to two. He knew that they were talking about him. Dr. Director would be asking what happen in his house and what had become of Ron. Kim would be voicing her concern and her confusion of the situation.

"Global Jet 0034 to HQ requesting clearance to enter," The pilot requested.

"Global Jet 0034 this is HQ requesting clearance code."

Ron listened intently to the pilot. Usually Kim and Ron were sucked through underground tubes to get to GJHQ he didn't know about codes.

"Stand by for clearance code."

Ron eyes narrowed as the pilot typed in his seven digit password 9804332. Ron memorized the code but had a feeling it wouldn't be as simple as it looked. Global Justice was a top secret organization he was sure that they had better means of security. It would take Rufus a few second to crack a seven digit password.

"Clearance code accepted stand by as hanger door to opens."

Ron looked away from the pilot to see the hanger door to open. They were miles away and off any trails or nature site. Also most trails end at a large gap separating the mountain from the forest. There wasn't a bridge or road connecting the two sides so there wasn't any way they could be found. There were also traps and agents patrolling the area.

Global Justice wasn't Yamanouchi Ninja School, but they wouldn't be found so easily.

The jet entered the hanger and landed as the hanger door closed behind them. Ron and company exit the jet. Ron looked around the hanger taking in everything. Ron never had seen much of Global Justice. Every time Team Possible was needed, well every time Kim was needed, they traveled by the tube system. The tube systems were trap doors in locations that just happened to be places where Kim would hangout.

Ron took in every piece of information in their short walk. The hanger was roughly the size of a football field. There were four doors and only two elevators, one door to the left, one door to the right, and two doors ahead of them. The elevators were right next to each other ahead of them. Where did these door lead to, Ron didn't know and didn't want to guess.

Ron used to make educated guesses and hoped that he would be right. Sometimes he would be right other times he would be wrong, but most of the time he just got lucky. Ron wouldn't work with luck or guesses anymore. Following you instincts wasn't a bad thing, but something hard facts and information could save you from a lot of trouble and your life.

Ron looked up to notice twenty cameras and motion detector. He was sure there were more, but again, be needed hard facts not just taking guesses. He noticed over ten large panels hiding gun turrets. Ron gut was telling him the turrets were lasers because that seems to be GJ weapon of choice. Most agents stuck to normal fire arms because that was what they were used to working with. The newer more young agents preferred fancy gadgets and lasers.

Ron considered an older agent with standard fire arms more dangerous than a younger agent with a laser. Older agents new their weapons in and out while younger agents just wanted a new toys to play with.

When Ron exited the hanger he counted fifty well-armed Global Jet. The jets were a mix between an attack helicopter and the fighter aircraft. Ron could tell from the design that the Global Jets took the advantages from the latest fighter jets and helicopters. The Global Jets were a fine piece of technologies, but had a few flaws. With all the weapons and it powerful engine it was fast and powerful, but very heavy. With all that weight it was hard maneuver and make suddenly sharp turns. Also, with tech from two different aircrafts it needed daily maintenance and software updates to functions properly.

Global Jets were a threat in wide open spaces, but in a large city like Go City was just asking for quick death. The pilot knew the jets could get the job done, but only a fool would pilot one in a city.

The group entered the brightly lit hallway. Ron tapped his pocket waking up Rufus before he could ask what was up Ron silenced him. He began tapping on his side and Rufus immediately knew what was up. One of the skills they were taught during ninja training was Morse code. They could even do it silently just by watching finger movements. Ninja had stuck to their ways, but as time went by and new technologies appeared they had to adapt or be left behind.

Since there were still real ninjas around, they had adapted to the new world and became a whole new brand of deadly. Morse code was just one of the many skills Ron had. He never got a chance to use these skills because he didn't want to out shine Kim.

Also, as good as he was at it, Kim wouldn't approve of him using guns. Well, he didn't have to wonder about that anymore. Ron wasn't seeking Kim approval.

*Rufus go find Will Du quarters.*

*Will Du?*

*It's all part of the plan.*

*I'm on it.*

*Thanks, and I don't need to tell you not to be seen right?*

Rufus gave Ron a look that said "do you know who you're talking to."

*My bad, just be careful.*

Rufus waited until they pass a camera to leap into action. Rufus feet were silent and no one saw him enter the ventilation shaft. Once Rufus was in the ventilation shaft or anywhere within the walls of a building there was no where he couldn't get to.

"We're here." Dr. Director.

The group entered a conference room. They usually had meeting in the control room this was more private. There wasn't much in the room a few monitor and a long table with a single light lighting the room.

Dr. Director and Kim took a seat at the far end of table while Ron took a seat at the other end. The silent between them was tense. Kim was uncertain of many things, but her main concern was of what had happened to Ron. Dr. Director was confused as well but it was whether if Ron was still a friend, an ally, a villains, or something else.

Ron was having a ball. Kim was lost for the time being and Dr. Director was in the dark. She was suspicious, but still in the dark. This was the first time when Ron wasn't on the side line, but in control of the situation. Thus was his game now and he made the rules, but he still needed to play it right. Ron cared for Kim, but they were not friends anymore. Ron made it pretty obvious, but Kim was still holding on to hope. Ron had no love or hate for Dr. Director, but she needed to know that Ron was not Kim and wouldn't follow her orders like her.

"Dr. Director, as much as I don't mind beautiful women staring at me I believe you have some questions for me."

"Yes, we do," Dr. Director said. "I have a lot of thing we need to discuss."

"I understand Director," Ron said. "And as I told you before I will answer what I can and it is my right to refuse to answers if I don't want to."

"Agreed," Dr. Director said. "I would like to go over what has happen over the past week."

"Like what?"

"This all start after your mission to save Kim from Drakken so we can start there."

"Before that I began the tale of my rebirth answers me this why do you care…" Ron thought for a moment. "Never mind you don't care, so let be rephrase that, why are you interested?"

If she cared it would mean Ron and Dr. Director have some type of relationship like being friends. Ron and Dr. Director have worked together before, but that didn't mean they were friends. If she was interested it would make more sense. It would mean that she was looking at Ron situation from a leader point of view. She would see this as a chance to get a new agent in her fight against evil.

"I want to know so I can see where we stand, Dr. Director."

"Ron…" Kim voiced. "You can trust Betty."

"No, you can trust her as, you pointed out by calling her Betty." Ron told her. "You two are on first name basic. We are not."

"Ron-"

"Mr. Unstoppable to you," Ron interrupted Dr. Director. "Dr. Director, as I just said we are not friends."

"Surely you can't be serious?"

"We all have weird names Dr. Director," Ron said. "Possible, Load, Director, Du, and my former last name Stoppable. If you can say those names on a daily basic saying Mr. Unstoppable shouldn't be a problem Dr. _Director_."

Dr. Director wanted to tell Ron that there was no chance in hell of her call him Unstoppable. But Ron did bring up a good point. They all had weird name that seem to match them a lot more than a name should.

"Very well Mr. Unstoppable."

"Thank you Dr. Director," Ron said. "Now where do we stand?"

Dr. Director eyed Ron wearyingly. She was used to mind game, but never expected it to come from Ron. She would play his game if it meant she got the information she wanted. Unfortunately, she lost the game (A/N: And so did you) but didn't know it yet.

"Seeing as you aren't as foolish as you made other believe I won't bother trying to lie,"

Dr. Director noticed Ron choice of clothing and found them fitting. He wasn't here as an enemy but he wasn't a friend either. He would be repeated but also humble. The suit also made him feel a lot more adult like and very imitating. Dr. Director didn't like this one bit she couldn't tell who side Ron was on.

She believed in the saying keep your friends close and you enemies closer. Problem was that she couldn't tell which side Ron was on.

"I'm more interested in your sudden change and abilities."

"Good because if you said you cared this would have been a very short conversation."

"Ron, where is all this distrust coming from." Kim said.

"Kim this isn't distrust because I haven't trusted Global Justice to begin with." Ron told Kim. "As she just told you she is not interested in me but what happened to me and my powers."

Ron locked eyes with Dr. Director daring her to tell him wrong. Don't get the wrong idea, Dr. Director wasn't and never would be evil. But Ron knew what her goal was. She was trying use Ron as a means to battle the forces of evil.

Ron had no intension of being a tool like Kim.

"So I'll make this simple I tell you how I change and why change. The effect of the change…well I'll let you figure that out."

"And your powers…"

"I'll tell you a bit about it."

"Mr. Unstoppable…" Dr. Director growled. "I don't like being jerk around with."

"I could care less about what you do and don't like Director," Ron said. "I said and you agreed that I don't have to answers all of your questions. Frankly I have things to do and don't have to be here."

Of course Ron had to be here it was part of the plan, but they didn't need to know that. As soon as Rufus returns and he found Willy boy and got what he wanted he would be done with Global Justice.

For now…

"I understand Mr. Unstoppable please explain."

Ron could tell that Kim was pissed and Dr. Director did hate how the situation wasn't in her favor. Ron loved every bit of it.

"For the sake of time and not telling a long story I'm just going to cut it short hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Good," Ron began. "Last Sunday Kim was kidnap by Dr. Drakken and…Shego"

When Ron said Shego's name out load he felt a jolt in his heart and the hum of the Lotus Ring on his finger. Her image flooded his mind and he had to steel himself from going crazy. Ron ran his hands through his hair. He had to see her.

_Get your head in the game Ron Unstoppable!_

Time slowed down to the speed of thought. Hours could pass by and it would have been only be a few seconds. Ron experienced this before during his training it was confusing at first, but he got used to it.

Ron looked behind Dr. Director and saw his longtime friend and support.

_Zorpox!_

_Don't act surprised Ron you can't get rid of me._

_I don't want to._

_Good, now you know my purpose and why I'm still here. Ron we'll see her again but you need focus on task at hand._

_Right!_

_We'll talk soon…_ Zorpox and faded and time returned to Ron at normal speed and he didn't miss a beat.

"As her sidekick it was my duty to save her. With the help of some of your agents we stormed Dr. Drakken's lair. I didn't want to deal with Shego so I locked her in her room it wouldn't hold but it would give me enough time to save Kim. I confronted Drakken like the badass I am and found Kim beaten and under the control of the Neuro-compliance chip that he actually made and it worked. Dr. Drakken plan was to turn Kim evil using the Attitudinator and with the Neuro-compliance chip she would have been his dirty little slave."

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Don't act surprised Kim," Ron said. "We all know Dr. Drakken a little sick in the head. An army of hot robots that just happen to look like teenage girls at his command. I think their purpose was more than just world domination. Drakken a closet pervert who would have used you as his sex slave if I didn't save your sorry ass."

"I know and thanks but I just don't want to hear it!"

"Well it too late. Now, you're going have nightmare of Drakken pounding you with his blue dick while you lay there helpless being his little bitch."

Ron was fully aware he was getting off track but he was having too much fun with Kim. This was also a way to give Rufus the time he needed.

"Ron, you're such an asshole!"

"I thought that was pretty obvious, I mean, I don't hide it."

"But you're being an asshole to me."

"What! Like you're special or something?"

"I'm Kim Possible of course I'm special."

"No you're not," Ron corrected. "No one is safe from the assholeness of Ron Unstoppable. Well beside Hana because she's my baby sister and so damn cute."

"What!?" Kim growled. "And you wouldn't mind Shego pale green ass!"

"Kim, I'm not seeing a downside to that."

"It's Shego!" Kim yelled.

"Kim since you're talking to me about Shego your argument is flawed."

"How?"

"I would take Shego's pale green ass over Drakken's blue dick every time." Ron laughed. "That not really a hard choice. I would gladly be Shego's bitch she doesn't need a Neuro-compliance chip for that."

Kim glared at Ron as he had a smug grin on his face. Ron had thought she would storm out the room being the sore loser she was, but no she stayed. She looked everywhere, but at Ron.

Was any of that necessary?

No.

Was it very funny?

Yes.

Since it was funny would Ron be bother Kim in the future?

Hell yes!

"Ron before you continues could you answer one question?" Dr. Director asked.

"Maybe, you won't know unless you ask."

"Would Dr. Drakken really use Kim as a slave?"

"Well a slave could be used for anything," Ron told her. "What you're really asking me is whether Dr. Drakken would use Kim as a sex slave who only purpose is to satisfy their master."

"Yes, since you're being so blunt about it."

"Well, to be honest Dr. Drakken hasn't had the touch of a human female since his college days. I'm not even sure about that. The only female interaction he ever had was with Shego under one of those mood chips. And even with Shego in love with him he didn't get laid."

"You love me and never got anything?"

"So what you're saying is I was in love with you throwing myself at you so you could do anything you wanted to me and yet you didn't. Sounds like you and Drakken have a lot in common."

Kim looked away disgusted at having anything in common with Dr. Drakken.

"That right Kim let not go there because I don't want to say that there was a chance that Drakken could have been your daddy."

Kim glared at Ron, but said nothing. Ron made a mental note to give Dr. Drakken a piece of his mind. Just thinking about Shego crushing over Dr. Drakken was enough to make Ron kill him.

"But to answer your question, no, Dr. Drakken evil but not that evil. Also he seems to have a thing for robotic women."

"I was just curious." Dr. Director said.

"That fine but back to my story," Ron began. "After some witty banter Dr. Drakken ordered Kim to get rid of me. Kim and I fought, but since she was not herself her fighting was dulled and stiff. Just like her sex life oh wait she doesn't have one. I defeated the great Kim Possible by knocking her out and destroying the Neuro-compliance chip. Dr. Drakken used the upgraded Attitudinator and turned Kim evil. Thank god she wasn't awake because I would have had to kick her ass too. I defeated Drakken and change Kim back."

"Kim was turned evil?"

"For about five minutes but I changed her back," Ron continued. "I checked on Kim, but I made the mistake of turning my back to Dr. Drakken. Dr. Drakken used the Attitudinator to change me into Zorpox and everyone knows that was very bad. At that time Shego grace the world with her present. She saw Dr. Drakken changing me into Zorpox and put a stop to it."

"Shego help you!?" The two women said.

"Don't get the wrong idea Shego didn't help out of the goodness of her heart. She dealt with Zorpox before and he is the only person on this plant that she fears. She wouldn't tell anyone that but it's true."

"Is he that bad?" Dr. Director asked.

"It would take years for a person to take over the world. It took Zorpox a few hours to bring the world to its knees. So yeah Zorpox coming back would be bad for everyone."

Ron wasn't going to tell them the truth about Zorpox. There wasn't any need for them to know.

"Since Shego was the smartest person in the room and knew the threat of Zorpox return she put a stop it. She stopped Dr. Drakken but it was too late Zorpox was back. Zorpox and Shego fought but fighting against Zorpox was asking to get killed. Shego got a lucky hit in and used the Attitudinator on me. Zorpox, not wanting to leave so soon fought the effect of the Attitudinator. To put Zorpox down for good she adjusted the Attitudinator to full power and placed it on my head. My good side and evil side fought for control and my mystical monkey powers fought to keep us from destroying ourselves. The Attitudinator overload and blew up on my head. I barely survive the explosion. You know the rest."

"So are you evil or good?"

"Dr. Director humans are capable of great good and terrible evil, but I understand your question," Ron said. "I am not all good and I'm not all evil either I'm a balance of the two."

Dr. Director didn't need more explain when Ron said he was a balance of good and evil. Kim on the other hand looked confused. Ron was surprised by this since Kim practiced several forms of martial art this should be that hard to understand.

"Kim look up ying and yang and you'll understand what I am."

Kim nodded her head understanding. Kim knew what ying and yang was, but never looked it up herself.

"Well that would explain your new appearance and attitude." Dr. Director said. "I'm interested in these powers of yours."

"These powers are called Mythical Monkey powers but I call them mythical powers, mythical monkey powers sounded stupid to me." Ron said. "And before you ask, no, you can't use them in any way, shape, or form."

"You didn't give me a chance to ask anything."

"I don't need to Director," Ron said "There are only three people on this plant that have my powers. One is dead and the other two are Rufus and I."

There was really four and one really was dead or as close you can get to being dead. The other one was still a mystery to Ron. Ron wasn't even going to say her name in front of them. He knew Dr. Director wasn't going to doing anything, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Rufus can do what you can?"

Rufus can't do all the things Ron could. Rufus wasn't anywhere near as powerful as Ron was in terms of mythical powers. He was stronger and faster than any human, but that was about it. Rufus also couldn't call or use the Lotus Blade anymore since Ron was its new master.

"He has strength and speed but that it." Ron said.

"And how did you get these powers."

"You can't anymore the artifact were destroyed when Rufus and I got them."

The only way to get mythical powers was with the mythical artifacts, but they were destroyed. The way to get these powers was gone and that was a good thing. There was only one other way if Ron had a child he would pass on his powers and the same gone for Rufus. Cloning wouldn't because Ron powers were a part of him, but it wasn't in his DNA. Ron's mythical powers were deeper than DNA. His powers were connected to his very soul and you can't clone a soul.

That was only a theory he was using to explain Hana unique abilities. Hana was applied to have mythical power without the artifacts. This meant that one of Hana's parents had mythical powers.

"I'm interested in your powers because of the energy spikes we've been getting from time to time." Dr. Director explained. "Usually the spikes appeared at random so we couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Now since they were in a single location we manage to find them which brought us to you."

Ron chi senses were tingling and he looked above and behind Dr. Director to see Rufus waving at him. Time to find Willy boy he just had to get out of here.

"Yes and as I explained my powers are of no use to you."

"Ron…"

"No, Kim I'm done with hero thing," Ron said. "And before you saying thing I not turning evil and don't ask what I'm going to be doing now because that is also none of yours or Dr. Director's business. If you're willing to pay then I can give you my services."

Ron faced Dr. Director and stopped her before she could say anything. Dr. Director was the leader of a secret organization of spies, mercenary, and assassin. She had the means and resources to get things done. Ron Unstoppable needed to make a stand that he was not to mess with by anyone.

Not even Global Justice.

"Dr. Director, I will not be watched, followed, or monitored by any person, people, or thing in any way, shape, or form. That means using Wade as well. I don't want to hurt anymore for following your orders."

"Is that a threat Mr. Unstoppable," Dr. Director said glaring at Ron.

"No, Dr. Director it is promise," Ron eyes start to glow blue. "Do not underestimate me or treat me like a child. I will not be played with. If I find out that I'm being watched you will regret it."

Ron's glowing eyes change back into their bright brown.

"I'm being nice and trusting you to follow my wished. I have no problem with getting blood on my hands because I can wash it off. You, Dr. Director, can you wash the blood away from you conscience."

"We are done here Mr. Unstoppable." Dr. Director said. "We'll drop you off where ever you need to go. Meet us in the hanger in ten minutes."

"Very well," Ron headed for the door, but stopped. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"I'll give you an agent to show you the way."

"Thank you." Ron left the women in a cold silence.

As soon as Ron was out of the room he felt Rufus jump on his shoulder. He was about to have Rufus lead the way when fate shined her light down on him. Running toward him was none other than the man he was looking for.

_First Josh and now Will, _Ron thought. _Next thing I know I'm going to run into Shego…Fate please make that happen!_

"Mr. Unstoppable," Will Du called out grudgingly. "I was called to be your escort."

_Wow, word travels fast._

"Willy boy," Ron said. "Why I am not surprised that you're the first person to come when Betty calls"

"You needed the bathroom," Willy boy said.

"Yes I do, Will Du," Ron said. "I don't want to piss myself and make you clean it up so let go."

No one was safe from the assholeness of Ron Unstoppable.

Ron followed Will Du down the hall then made a right. They pass by a common room and what looked like a lobby. They came to a hallway that happened to not have any cameras. They got the bathroom to see someone waiting by the door. This told Ron that it was a single restroom for one, perfect. An agent left and the other entered. Five minutes later the door reopened and the other agents left the hall.

Ron headed for the door, but Will opened the doors for him. Ron didn't miss his moment to strike and thanks whoever was watching over him for this chance.

Ron pushed Will into the restroom and closed the door behind him locking it. Ron didn't give Will the chance to defend himself, not that he could. Ron punched the air out of Will lungs and placed him in a sleeper hold. In a matter of seconds his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"Well that was easy," Ron said pulling out his Kimmunicator. "Well it was Will so that not much to brag about."

Ron opens the back of his Kimmunicator, taking out the batteries, and protective case. The Kimmunicator was a highly advance PDA. It was like carrying around a lab top or a desktop in the palm of your hand. As advance as it was the inside looked like the latest phone which made it easy to slip out the memory chip. While he was at it he removed the wireless connection to Wade computers and the tracking chip. Now, Wade could find him with the tracking chip or with the wireless connection. He could track him if Wade called him but that was only if Ron answered. There was nothing he could do about that if for now.

Ron took off the wristwatch PDA. It took up the most of his forearm so it wasn't much mush of wristwatch. The PDA was touchscreen and was password locked. He could hack it or have Rufus do it, but Will Du wasn't that complex of a guy.

Will Du's GJ PDA Password Please

"Global Justice"

Password Incorrect

"Will Du"

Password Incorrect

"Number One Agent"

Password Incorrect Ten Second Until GJ PDA Lockdown.

"Shit!"

Password Incorrect

"Fuck!"

Password Incorrect

"I didn't mean that!"

Password Incorrect Five Second Until GJ PDA Lockdown. Four…Three…Two…

"Betty Director!"

Password Correct Welcome Back Agents Will Du Betty Director Favor Agent

"That's not creepy at all."

Ron looked at his watch and realized he had five minutes left. The first thing Ron did was force open the PDA and sliding in his memory chip. Thanks to Wade genius it only took ten seconds to download the date from Will Du PDA. It couldn't download everything because of the size of the Kimmunicator memory chip. He downloaded more date into the GJ PDA memory chip. He couldn't get more due to Will Du rank but it was enough for the time being.

Ron placed the memory chip back inside the Kimmunicator and placed the GJ memory chip in his pocket. He also removed the wireless connection chip so he could connect to GJ computer anytime he wanted. He wouldn't be doing that yet because he didn't a computer secure enough for that.

Ron powered up his PDA (He was tired of calling it a Kimmunicator) and scroll through the information he had. There was a lot of date to read over so he would do another time. Ron fixed the GJ PDA and placed it back on Will Du's arm. He placed Willy boy on the toilet and left with a job well done.

The hallway was clear and he may his way towards the hanger. He entered the hanger and waited for Kim and Dr. Director because he didn't know if they were taking the same Global Jet. He pulled out his PDA and scroll through the date again. He didn't have the time to go through everything but he could still look through some of the information he had.

Ron had maps and schematics for bases, weapons, and vehicles. He had agent records from school, jail, military, and even medical. He had secret information of several different countries from the USA to Japan. He had profile and criminal from super villains to crime lords.

Ron had the files of Aviarius, Professor Dementor, Sheldon Director, Dr. Drakken, and even…Shego.

The door opened and Kim and Dr. Director walk through. Ron followed him to another smaller Jet. Dr. Director didn't join them because she had an organization to run. The plane wasn't a fighter jet but a smaller more advance version of a carrier plane. Kim and Ron boarded the plane and in a few minutes they were off flying away from Global Justice.

"Where am I taking you?" the pilot asked.

"Take me to Upperton."

* * *

_High above Upperton, Friday_

Ron and Kim sat across from each other in silence. Kim was very upset at the situation and pissed at Ron for his treatment of her. Ron on the other hand wasn't playing attention to her. He was having a heart attack of sheer joy and thank god for his training so he could hide his excitement.

"Sooo…" Kim began. "What are you doing in Upperton?"

"Kim we've been over this," Ron said. "I don't like repeating myself."

"What?" Kim said.

Ron didn't fall for it, but kept looking through Shego file. Kim was still trying to get on his good side by it wasn't going to work.

"Come on Ron!" Kim begged. "I'm trying here!"

"Big. Blue. Dick." Ron said still not looking at here her.

"You've turned into such an asshole."

"And don't you forget it."

They rode the plane in silence for the next fifteen minutes.

Ron was reading Shego file taking in and memorizing every piece of information. Ron felt bad for looking into Shego file, but he had a powerful urge to learn everything he could about her. Ron read everything, but a lot of Shego past was still a mystery. Ron knew if he wanted to learn more about her he would have to see her in person. He couldn't wait for the next mission or when Global Justice called he had to see her now.

"We made it to Upperton," The pilot said. "Where do you want to land?"

"Don't need to land sir." Ron said smiling at his new piece of information he found.

"You're going to jump?"

"Yup!"

Kim watched as Ron walked over to the plane door with a wicked smile on his face.

"Not that I care," The pilot said. "But don't you need a parachute."

"Don't need one." Ron had the Lotus Blade.

Rufus saw the look on Ron face and dove inside Ron's inner jacket pocket. Rufus held on for dear life, but could help himself from laughing at what Ron was about to do. Rufus loved the old Ron, but he loved this new Ron even more.

"Ron, what are doing?"

"Don't stop me Kim," Ron said putting his hand on the door handle. "And don't follow me."

Ron turned the handle and with a mythic powered foot kicked the door open. Kim braced herself for the rapid depressurization. You wouldn't get sucked out, but there was a lot of wind.

"What the hell are you doing we're over four thousand feet in the air."

"Ron!" Kim yelled. "Are you crazy!?"

"Crazy…" Ron said.

Ron started to glow with mythical powers letting the energy flow freely through his veins. The Lotus Ring began to glow reacting to it master powers.

"I'm Ron Unstoppable!" Ron yelled back. "I'm not crazy I'M FUCKING INSANE!"

Ron flew out of the plane freefalling through the air. Ron didn't fight the powerful wind, but let it guide him as he glided through the sky. Ron had been skydiving before, but nothing like this. What Ron was doing have tasting the freedom of his new life. Nothing could hold him back anymore not Kim Possible or Global Justice. His life was his to do what his wanted and to hell to those that would try and stop him.

"Hey, Rufus you still there!" Ron yelled over the strong winds.

"Yes!"

"Do you feel about paying Shego a visit!?"

"Let's go!" Rufus said and to Ron surprised Rufus started to glow and dived out of his pocket leading the way down to earth.

"I feel the same way!"

Ron and Rufus flipped through the air laughing like mad men who didn't have a care in the world. Together the two glowing brothers flew through the sky like two brilliant shooting stars falling from the heavens. They fates were intertwined from the moment the met and would being together to the very end.

"Let's go buddy we got a date with Shego!"

* * *

**Well that was my longest chapter yet and I didn't even mean to make it that long. Imagine if I actually tried to make a long chapter...holy shit that a long ass chapter. **

**I don't think I have the patience for that so I'll just try and stick to 6,000 - 7,000 words 8,000 at the most.  
**

**A/N: Sorry folks the next chapter should be done about now but I'm having a bit of a writes block. Nothing serious but the next chapter will take a bit longer. I know how the chapter will start and end but it everything in between I have to organize. Also my beta reader is going over my other chapters and I will be correcting those as well. So I don't know when the chapter seven will be done but I'm guessing maybe Thursday, Friday, or at the latest Saturday. I also have to have my beta reader read over and correct the chapter so again I'm just guessing the post date on chapter seven.  
**

**Thank for the support and I'm very sorry for the hold up.**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Money, Cars, and Shego

**Sorry I'm late, but whatever my day have been busy with...personal ****issues. I'm not going to set date for each chapter anymore because that is just more stress on me and I don't need that.**

**Also if you have questions about the story PM me because I won't waste author note space answering dozens of questions. Unless they're really good questions.**

**Now let's get to the chapter**

******Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 07: Money, Cars, and Shego_

_Over 4,000 feet above Upperton, Friday_

Ron Unstoppable was really enjoying his fall down to earth. He had just jumped out of a jet high above Upperton and was laugh like a mad man during free-fall. Ron had the clouds around him, the freedom of the open sky, and the feeling of change in the air. Yes, Ron was enjoying the freedom his new life gave him. No more parents ruling over his life and forgetting that he even existed. No more chasing after Kim only to have his heartbroken. He didn't have to worry about school anymore since he was going to have more money than he knew what to do with. He wasn't Señor Senior, Senior rich, but he wouldn't have to worry about money for a long, long time. He still planned on going to school to get his diploma as a promise he made to his mother (A/N: Mrs. Possible in case you forgotten). Ron didn't want the diploma, but he knew that he needed it. Ron wasn't going to leave high school empty handed after the life he had. Also, Ron had a few scores to setting with a few of his school tormentors.

Ron planned on destroying the football team. Even though Ron was the school mascot, and even played on the team he stilled didn't get out of his loser status. They pushed him around in the locker rooms, P.E., and in the hall whenever they had a chance. All his so called best friend Kim did was tell them to stop, but that only made matters worst. He couldn't go to the teachers for help because that would plant a target on his chest. Ron little pride also wouldn't let him go crying for help from teachers. They cared little for him so what would be the point.

Then there were the teacher that called his stupid, and lazy behind his back. The teachers used to call on him to answer questions that were way beyond that of school higher. They weren't wrong about Ron being lazy, but to call him stupid was a whole other thing. Ron couldn't blame them because for all of his smarts Ron didn't show a lot of it. Ron, just wasn't motivated by anything other than Kim, cooking, and Bueno Nacho. Ron was a lot of things but he was never stupid, just he didn't have much of an outlook in life.

Lastly there was Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's high school rival and Ron number one tormentor. Bonnie was the girl that could ruin someone high career with one word. She created the A list in Middleton High School. The only girl that was above her was Kim while Ron was at the very bottom. Bonnie made it her goal to bash Ron's confidence down at every chance she got. Because of Bonnie Ron's high school life was anything but good.

All those people were on Ron's hit list. Ron thought this was just revenge, that this was just him getting payback for the pain they caused him. Ron would count this as revenge and you would be right, but Ron didn't see it that way. This was Ron gaining what he had lost his confidence, pride, his self-strength of being a man. This wasn't just revenge to Ron this was him beat his past into place and cutting himself off from his old self. It wouldn't change who he was, but it would make him feeling better. In the end, it would be Ron Unstoppable that was getting the last laugh.

Ron saw the plaza and they were coming in too fast. As powerful as Ron was he couldn't survive a fall from four thousand feet in the air. His powers would take most of the impact but he would still die. If he used his full mythical power he would survive, but he didn't want to be found and with that much power it was like a beaconing the whole planet tell them where he was. Ron grabbed Rufus and changed the Lotus Ring in a black and white hang glider. The glider was small and only needed one hand to use it.

Ron used the glider to glide down to earth at a safer speed. Ron could have just landed on top of a building at full powers and speed but that would be a bad thing. He was sure Global Justice was trying to find him and Kim was most likely talking to Wade about Ron's location. As far as they knew Ron was in Upperton.

Ron could hide from Global Justice pretty easily using his powers and ninja training. After Ron's training he could now hide he life sign from those around him. Ron could hide from tracking machines and satellites wouldn't even pick him up on their scanners. It was Wade that Ron was worried about. The kid was a god behind a computer. There was nothing he couldn't do or find when his hands where flying cross the keyboard. Ron could hold him off with his powers and he couldn't find him unless Ron answered his communicator, but that would last for about a few days, a week tops. The genius was smart and very resourceful and with Kim helping him along with GJ it wasn't impossible for them find him.

Ron had a lot of things he need to take care of and didn't have a full day to complete all that needed to be down. Ron needed to get his objectives in order before he made any decision. Ron was going to have to talk to Zorpox AI because he mind was telling him to go to Shego and screw his other plans.

Ron wouldn't talk about this right now, but instead would talk to Zorpox when he landed. So, now he would his enjoy his pleasant ride down to earth with a green temptress on his mind.

* * *

_Upperton Mall, Friday_

Ron changed the hang glider back into the Lotus Ring and landed on top of Upperton Mall. Ron fixed his clothing and looked around him. Upperton Mall was a seven floor mall that was a shopping heaven for the rich women of Upperton. Ron never been inside Upperton Mall before, but didn't need to. It was a mall no matter how big or grand it was, all malls were the same.

Ron walked over to the edge and looked down into the plaza. All that he needed was within walking distance. He could get a lot of things down right now, but he really wanted to go see Shego. He had her home address and from here it was only a twenty minutes' drive. Ron was also concern as to why Will Du had Shego address.

_Shego can wait for now Ronald. _Zorpox appeared next to Ron wearing the same outfit, but he was wearing a red tie and had a long coat.

When Zorpox and Ron became one person, Zorpox and Ron Stoppable were gone forever. Zorpox feared that Ron would back slide into his old self and Kim would get her claws into him. In order stop this, Zorpox, using some of Ron's mythical powers, created a support system. This wasn't the real Zorpox, but more like a mental assistant. This Zorpox would record everything Ron and those around him did. It provided Ron with advice and kept Ron on track with his goals and plans. Zorpox couldn't interact with the world around him and could only be seen and heard by Ron.

"But GJ knows her address and I'm sure that had it for a while."

_Shego can handle herself, you know this._

"I know it just that we're so close to her," Ron said. "An hour walk and we can be at her door step."

_I'm against going to Shego right now_, Zorpox said. _But if we do, why walk when we could drive?_

Ron did plan to go and pick up his car from Speed Auto Lot. That car was calling out to him like a siren's song. He didn't pick it up before and curse himself for being such a fool. He wouldn't miss his chance now. That car, _his _car was calling out to him and he would answer back.

_I also think it wouldn't be a good idea Ronald. _Zorpox said. _We are not prepared to face her as we are now._

"I don't want to fight her Zorpox," Ron said.

_I know you don't want to, but if you go and see her that what's going to happen._

"I'm sure we can talk like normal adults," Ron said.

_Do you really believe that?_

"Yes I….yeah you're right," Ron admitted.

Zorpox the support system sighed at his master distress. Zorpox was a part of Ron so of course he knew how Ron was feeling. The real Zorpox made the support system to be an emotionless AI that would help Ron in his quest for a successful life. The real Zorpox seem to forget that an emotionless AI in Ron's mind was impossible. He didn't have emotion of his own but he could feel Ron's.

_Look Ronald, if you want to go and see her that up to you, _Zorpox said. _You're the one in control I'm just here to support you and give you advice on your decisions. No matter how good the advice is you have the final say._

"And what do you think I should do?" Ron asked the support AI. "I really want to see her I just need a reason not to."

_We are not prepared and I don't mean that in terms fighting._ Zorpox repeated. _If we end up fighting Shego it will end with a draw or both of you will end up killing each other. And as you know Zorpox gave me the ability to take over body in case of an extremely dangerous situation._

"Yeah I still question how Zorpox is able to do all these things while he was stuck in my head."

Ever since Ron locked Zorpox away within his mind Zorpox had been planning this new life for Ron for years. Zorpox thought of Ron's new name, Shego's role, the AI system, and even what to do about Hana. Ron was very confused wondering when his mind became such a complex place. When Ron first created Zorpox he wasn't just an imaginary friend he used to cope with his loneness. Zorpox was an entire different being with memories and emotions that were too real to just be imaginary.

_Ronald, the human brain is far superior to a super computer, _Zorpox explained. _While you were injured Zorpox had time to create me using only a fraction of your brain power. Creating an AI inside your head wasn't that hard._

"I understand that your purpose is to keep me from turning into my old self, which I should remind you that it is impossible. So what is the real purpose of your ability to take over my body?"

Ron was not a fool in the ways of Zorpox. A support AI system was just an advance version of a PDA. AI Zorpox was very helpful tool, but Ron could just upgrade his communicator to do the same function of AI Zorpox.

"I know you're emotionless but you can still register thought of your own and feel my emotions. There is no way that Zorpox made you to be just a personal assistant."

_You are correct_, the AI said. _My second purpose is to keep you from making decision that could result with you death. You control how we do things I just make sure you stay true to the plan. But if there is ever a situation where you have no chance of winning and could die I'll take over your body and will do everything anything to make sure you are safe. You may put yourself in harm's way to protect those you love, but I will not allow you to blindly sacrifice your for anyone._

"I'm okay with that," Ron agreed. "But I'll ask that you give me a chance before you jump the gun and high jack my body. I'll never blindly sacrifice myself for anyone, but we may have issue if it comes to my mom, Hana, Shego, and Rufus."

The Zorpox AI stared at Ron letting his words sink in. The real Zorpox warned the AI that he would face problems when it came to Rufus, Mrs. Possible, Hana, and Shego.

_You made have love for them but I do not, _the AI told his master. _I won't baby you and watch your ever move. You call me when you have need of me or when I feel you could use my help. But I will do what I must to keep you safe and if that mean sacrificing everyone he know and love then so be it._

"Isn't that a bit much," Ron glared at the AI.

_No, _The AI Zorpox said. _But let's get back to the matter at hand._

Ron didn't care that the AI would harm others in order to keep Ron safe. Ron didn't care that the AI would kill people to protect him. The AI didn't do anything that Ron wouldn't do himself. What worried Ron was would the AI get in the way if Hana, Rufus, Shego, or his mother were in danger. If they were in a life or death could he help them without being stopped by the AI?

"Yeah…"

_The reason it wouldn't be wise to see Shego now it because we having nothing to give her as a peace offering._

"Excuse me?"

_A peace offering or something that won't make her made and attack us._

"Zorpox…AI...Z.A.I perfect that's your new name," Ron said suddenly "Z.A.I, Zorpox's Artificial Intelligence."

_ZAI…whatever back to the point of Shego._

"Yeah, Shego being a goddess or something," Ron said.

_Shego is not a goddess._

"Well, with you saying let's gives her a peace offering for her to not attack us you're making her sound like one." Ron joked. "Next you're going to tell me to give her the blood of the innocence, or my first born son. Now, if you said I'll have to give my body to her I'm down for that."

_Ronald, focus please._

"I am focus, more focus than I have been in my entire life."

_On the plan not Shego breasts!_

"I don't see much of different my plan lead to Shego breast."

_Ronald…_

"Fine, after we're done with the bank we go pick up my car and then we go see her." Ron told ZAI. "As for Shego 'peace offering' I'll give her information. I'll also get her out of wherever she lives since Global Justice knows where she lives."

_That…seem reasonable are going to give her the Global Justice data. I would advise against that._

"Oh god no!" Ron said. "Don't get me wrong I'm going to share some that information but giving her everything would be foolish. Knowledge is power and we have an ace in the whole."

Ron was going to share all the information he had on Global Justice with Shego when the time was right. Doing that now would be like giving a nuke to Hitler. Shego would use the information for herself and then sell it to the highest bidder. Global Justice had secret of other nations and governments that would lead to World War III in the wrong hands.

Ron would keep that information to him and share a bit with Shego, but Ron would give her everything she was involved in.

_I believe you're thinking of giving her information about her aren't you?_

"Yes."

_We can sweeten the pot, but that's up to you. _ZAI said. _Well, I'm done my part and I know you can handle the bank so I'm leaving that in your hands. _Done with his part ZAI disappeared back into Ron's head.

Ron sighed at the list of thing to do and not having a full day to complete them. He had to go to the bank, buy a his car, find a house, talk to the family adviser about Hana, hire a lawyer, copy the data for Shego, and lastly go visit Shego before Global Justice did. While he was excited to go and see her ZAI was right and Ron needed to handed his business first. Since the info on Shego was on Will Du personal PDA it wasn't on the Global Justice database. Ron believed he had time since only Will Du had the data, but was sure Will Du would give it to Dr. Director. He didn't when so he had to hurry.

Ron had enough time to go to the bank, get a car and visit Shego. Ron didn't have enough time for everything else today. Ron's parents would be back until Sunday night which give him pretty of time for everything else. But for Ron would focus on what he could do now.

* * *

_Tri-City Bank, Friday_

Tri-City Bank was the official bank of the Tri-City area of Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton. There were other banks like Middleton Bank and Lowerton Trusted, but everyone that was smart put their money in Tri-City Bank.

Ron wasn't going to be in here long he just needed to sign some papers, change some passwords, and open two new accounts for Hana. The paper signing would give Ron full access to his money and his family couldn't touch it. He needed to change password because he wanted to change his password. For some reason Ron parents had his password and he didn't see anything wrong that. Ron mentally snapped him for being so stupid.

Ron was also going to open an account for Hana under his control until Hana was older and could use it herself. When Ron parents signed the papers adopting Hana they didn't read the papers fully and that was a mistake.

Ron walked into the bank and because he was wearing a tailor made suit and he quickly found someone to help him. It goes to show that if you want respect you'd have to give respect, but in Ron's case he was wearing respect. Walk into a room wearing a suit like Ron's and with a confidence smile that said 'come at me world' and doors flew open for you.

"Hello, I'm Anna and Thanks for choosing Tri-City Bank."

"Ron Stoppable," Ron greeted, he didn't to change his name as well. "I would like to gain full access to my account and open two new accounts."

"Okay, let's see what I can do?" Anna said with a smile.

Anna begins typing on the computer looking up Ron's account. Ron's checks used to be mail to where Ron's lived, but changed it to direct deposit. Ron's still got royalty checks for his invention of the naco. The naco didn't test well at some of the Bueno Nacho restaurants and stopped making them. The naco didn't test well, and wasn't sold at some of the Bueno Nacho restaurants, but it did sell well, very well. Ron's received a nickel for every naco that was sold nationwide. He didn't' get the same amount as his first check, but it was still in double digit millions. Money was not a problem for Ron and never will be.

Ron also made two others food base inventions. He sold the recipe from a spicy BBQ sauce and healthy protein bars that actually tasted good. The BBQ sauce was a big hit during the summer and fall and was bought mostly by football fan. To Ron's surprise, the protein bars were popular among young women. The bars were sold in health stores and gyms.

Both, BBQ sauce and protein bars, didn't make as much as the naco, but were a nice amount of income other than the naco. Thanks to Ron's cooking skill he didn't need to work for the rest of his life. Or until his produce stopped selling, which he doubted. They were too popular.

"Ah, here we are…." Anna gasped.

Anna must have seen the amount in Ron's account. Ron's didn't have as must since his first check, but was sure that in couple of years he would make up for the money he lost.

Anna turned the monitor to faced Ron. "Is this correct?"

Ron looked at the account seeing the amount came to about over fifty million.

"Really, that much," Ron said. "I was expecting more, but yes that is correct."

"….Okay…well, I can't give you full access without your legal guardian present."

"No need I'm over eighteen thus considered an adult."

"Okay, Mr. Stoppable I'll just need some ID and I can get the paperwork ready."

"Very good," Ron showed her his ID.

"Thank you sir and if you can wait here I'll have the paperwork in just a moment."

Ron nodded his head and Anna left only to return at a few minutes later. She placed the paperwork in front of him and took her seat. Ron signed the paper heading them back to her.

"Everything is in order, now all you need to do see make a new password for safety reasons."

"Can you getting started on the two new accounts?"

"I have it up and ready," Anna told him. "I just need you to finish with your password and I'll file these papers then we can start on the two accounts."

"Thank you."

Ron changed the password and Anna filed his paperwork in the computer. After that they start on Hana's two accounts. Ron needed to take care of Hana. She was his only family that he loved next to Rufus and his mother. Like the man he was he would protect and provide for his family.

The first account was for Hana's schooling. Ron's placed money that would be monitored by him and only Mrs. Stoppable. The money would be used for Hana's education only and he would be check if they tried to use the money for anything other than for Hana's education. If they wanted to buy something for her birthday or Christmas it would be coming out of their pockets.

The second account was for when Hana turned eighteen. It was for her only to do with as she pleased. Ron would add to the account over the years and when the she turned eighteen Hana's would be one rich little ninja. Ron's knew he would spoil Hana, but he couldn't help it his little sister was sooo cute!

"Well, the account is set and we thank you for choosing Tri-City bank is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, everything is prefect."

Without saying another word Ron took his card and left the bank. It was time for him to get himself a set of wheels. Not just any set of wheels, but _his _set of wheels.

* * *

_Upperton, Speed Auto Lot, Friday_

Speed Auto Mall was the place cars from all over the world were sold. Car companies from every nations and government sold their cars here. If you wanted a car that was fast you could get it here. If you wanted the most expensive car money could buy look no farther than Speed Auto Mall. It was here were you could find a car that would put all others to shame. This wasn't a place for the lower and middle class. If you're buying a car here you're the owner of a company or companies that made millions. Costumer coming here had power in one hand, influence in the other, and his pockets packed of cash.

Ron and Rufus walked the rows of cars and see nothing that he looking for. It wasn't that the cars were ugly or too expensive. Money wasn't the problem here. Ron could buy fifty of the cars here and still have enough money for more. It wasn't that the car weren't nice or fast. It was just that the car he was looking for, _the_ car that he dreamt about wasn't in the front lot.

The car he wanted should never be displayed so casually for anyone to see. The car he was looking for he thought he would never have. When he had the money and the license he let the money and popularity go to his head forgetting about the car. When he realized his mistake he cried himself to sleep for the next four months.

He wasn't going to make that mistake again. He had a membership here and had the car on his watch list that would tell him if the car was sold. It was nothing short of a miracle that it wasn't bought by now. He only seen the car once and it made his heart stop. For those thirty seconds nothing else in the world mattered. Ron would truthfully say that on that day he loved that car more than Hana, Kim, Rufus, or his mother.

Ron's heart was for one woman, but if that car was a woman then Shego would be replaced.

Ron and Rufus entered the Auto building and were approached by several salesmen, but he ignored them. Ron knew who he was looking for and knew where to find him. Ron walked to back and up the stairs. He came to the office of the owner of Speed Auto Mall. Ron was about to knock on the door when a voice called out to him.

"Come in Mr. Stoppable," The German voice told him.

Ron opened the door and entered the owner's office. The office walls were black with picture of all the cars that he had sold over the years. The owner had sold cars of all kinds and to every kind of person. This man could sell any car to any person. If he talked to you about a car you would leave in a car.

"I've have been waiting a long time for you Mr. Stoppable,"

"We've been friends for a while Mr. Speed please call me Ron," Ron offered.

Mr. Speed looked away from the many monitor that watched the lots and building. Mr. Speed was in his late fifty and was still going strong. His hair was white and his eyes an icy blue. He was wearing a white suit and each finger was had a ring on it, but his right middle finger.

"Then please let me give you the same courtesy call me Vincent."

The Speed family had been selling cars for as long as cars have been sold. The ownership of the auto lot had been passed down from father to son and mother to daughter. The Speed name had been given only to the first born. Whether it was a girl or a boy didn't matter. Vincent Speed was the ninth generation owner of the Speed Auto Lot. The legacy of the Speed name was strong in him and would be stronger in his daughter.

"Vincent it is then." Ron smiled.

Ron shook Vincent hands and they both took their seats. Vincent opened his desk and pulling an old file with Ron's name on it with the name of the car he wanted.

"You have no idea how happy I was to see you walk onto my lot."

When Ron wasn't with Kim, at Bueno Nacho, or at home he spent his time with Vincent. Ron was taught a lot about cars during his time him the Speed family. Vincent was a much needed mentor for Ron. He would say his was a father figure, he only spends his time here during the little free time he had over the years. Mr. Possible was nice and all, but he was just supportive and had the twins to worry about.

"I made the mistake of not coming here the last time," Ron regretted. "But I won't make that mistake again."

"I don't think you will," Vincent said. "When I saw the look in your eyes and how you carried yourself I knew you were here to claim you soul car."

"But out of all the cars you have on the lot and underground why that car?"

"That been a mystery in my family for generations," Vincent explained. "There are hundreds of cars in the world and while some are the same, others are not. People buy cars left and right never truly realizing the power they have in their hands. A person may pick the car, but it is only the lucky and rare few that have a car choose them as their driver."

"And I'm one of those rare few."

"Yes, my boy," Vincent said, he showed Ron the rings of his fingers. Each ring was about the same, but the gems were different.

"Each ring on my fingers represents a costumer that bought their soul car. When I die my picture will be hung on the wall in the grand hall of my home in Germany with these rings showing my success of bonded cars I have sold."

Vincent Speed remembered the first time he showed Ron his bonded car. The look on young Ronald face was priceless. Vincent could still remember the feeling in his looking into those young eyes. He only showed the car to Ron for a few second, but in those second Vincent knew that Ron and his car had a bright future together.

"I just think it's funny that you happen to be chosen by one of our fastest and most expensive cars we have."

"Some would say you're just trying to exploit me because I have a lot of money."

"If there is one thing you know about me it is that I don't joke about car or exploit others into buying them."

"You're just a really good salesman, huh."

"You're damn right I am," Vincent said. "My family had been selling cars before people knew what speed was. I've been selling cars before you and that friend of yours were even born. People come to just look at cars, but they always leave buying one."

"Just like I am Mr. Speed so let get down to business."

"Couldn't of said it better myself."

Vincent typed on his computer and turned it to face him. It had all the information ready, just needed Ron to sign the paperwork, pay for the car, and it was done.

"I had everything ready for you since you last saw the car. I had to update it as you got older, but everything it ready," Vincent explained. "You just need to pay for the car, sign a few sheet papers, and the car is yours as it is support to be."

"Then let not waste any more time."

Ron paid for his dream car and signed the papers. Ron had wanted to sign these papers after since Vincent showed him the car years back. He had made the mistake of now coming for the car before, but when he was leaving this lot, he going to be leaving in style. No more stupid scooter or broken down cars. He will never have to ask for a ride again.

Ron finished signing the paper and Vincent handed him the necessary paperwork for a car of this nature. Ron still had to register the car, but he didn't mind it wouldn't take long. He would most likely to it the next day since it was far from his home.

"Perfect, my boy," Vincent smiled. "Now, come you road mate is dying to meet you."

Ron followed Vincent to the elevator taking in down to the underground garage. The underground garage was where Vincent had his more expensive cars. Vincent wasn't hiding the cars and it wasn't a secret he had them down here. It was just that he only brought costumers down here if they were serious about the world finest cars. These cars weren't just made to be looked at, but to be driven and pushed to their limits. These cars were for men and women who not only wanted to ride in style, but with power in their hands. These cars weren't met to be eye candy to master the road.

Ron and Vincent walked down a wide hallway and came to car garage holding a single car. Vincent headed to the side of the garage and typed in a code.

"Behold Ron your car."

Vincent pressed the last button and garage began to slowly open.

"Was it really necessary to make it open so slowly?"

"No, it really wasn't," Vincent laughed. "But I'm old and need something to entertain myself and beside it build dramatic effect."

"Stupid old man…" Ron muttered.

The garage fully opened to reveal Ron parther on the road.

There were no words to describe the feeling that was surging through Ron body. He could feel his excitement of just being in the present of this machine. Ron reached out slowly and placed his hand on the hood of the car. As soon as his finger touched smooth surface the car engine roared into life. Ron smiled like a mad man given the keys to the world. Ron could feel the power under the hood. The engine roar turned into a sexy purr that made Ron's balls jumps.

The car was shining solid black and Ron could see his reflection. The car's slink design made car cut the air. The car was lined with blood red lining.

"Koenigsegg CCXR Special Edition…"

"As you can see, I added some new features on the house of course."

"Finger print recognition…"

Finger print recognition allowed Ron to start up his car with just touch of his finger. He could touch the car anywhere and it would start up. Of course that would be an annoying feature so it only worked if Ron touched the hood or the steering wheel. Ron would cut off the hood recognition, but the steering wheel was going to stay.

"Among other things yes," Vincent said. "You already know features of the Koenigsegg CCXR. With the added spec you can almost consider this an entirely different car."

"What did you add to her?"

"I've done of a lot of thing to her, but what's the fun if I tell you."

Vincent threw the keys at Ron who caught them without looking away from the car.

"But I will say that James Bond's cars will never compare to the Koenigsegg CCXR."

Ron opened the car with it unique dihedral synchro-helix actuation system. The door swung out and upward like all of the Koenigsegg design. Ron entered his car closed the door. He took in the black and red interior. Ron and Rufus bucketed themselves in and Ron placed his hand on the wheel.

"This feels so right."

"Well, Ron I don't want to keep you from whatever you need to do," Vincent said. "Drive through the hallway from where we came then make a right then another right to a ramp to get you to the lot outside."

"Vincent…I'm going to have a very adventurous life."

"And you were wondering if I would help you when you need it?"

"Yes…How did you know…?"

Vincent laughed at the look on Ron face. One of the many happiest moments of his life was when he became the head of the Speed family and when Vincent father handed over ownership of the lot to him. When Vincent sold his first car that was his first bonded car. When he meet his wife and when she gave him his first child. A girl his named Victoria Speed. Lastly when Vincent met the young man Ron Stoppable he had mentor over the years.

"Ron, it my job it read and understand people it is part of being a salesmen." Vincent explained. "As soon as I saw the look in your eyes I knew you would a changed man. If you ever need anything Ron you know where to find me. My door is always open to you."

"Vincent, when I get thing setting I'm going to tell you my story."

"And I can't wait to hear it my boy."

Ron put his foot on the petal and his hand on the stick shift. This was the new member of Team Unstoppable, his bonded car and partner on the road.

The Koenigsegg CCXR was ready for action.

"Vincent…Thank you."

"Don't thank me my boy, thank the car," Vincent said. "The car picked you as its driver now break her in and DRIVE!"

Ron didn't need to be told twice. Ron took up from the garage and in a matter of second was going sixty take corners at breakneck speed. Ron's years of practice with Vincent were paying off he felt so natural behind the wheel of his car.

Vincent Speed watched Ron race off in his new car with a smile on his face. He had been waiting for this moment since Ron first laid his young eyes on the Koenigsegg CCXR. There were plenty of other Koenigsegg out there, but that one was made to be driven by Ron. People had made temping offers to Vincent, some offer he would kill for, but he would have none of that. This car belonged to no one but Ron. It would be a crime against nature for Ron to drive any other car. Ron would have many other cars in his life, but that one would be with him for the rest of his life.

"The time has finally come for me to move on." Vincent said to himself.

Vincent took a ring out of his pocket and placed it on his right middle finger. The ring was gold with an onyx stone on it. Ron was his last sale as a salesmen and the ring presented Ron's bond with his car. Vincent smiled as his dream came true at long last.

Vincent Speed, ninth generation head of the Speed family, life was finally complete. His time was over and it was time to hand over the title of head of the family to his beloved Victoria. He still had many years ahead of him, but it was time for the next generation to take the lead.

Vincent Speed put his hands in his pocket and sang a song of his homeland. Vincent made his way home to tell his wife and daughter the good news.

* * *

_Freeway, Friday_

Ron zipped through the lane on the freeway driving his car like it was made just for him. He started up the touch screen navigation and punch in Shego home address. The screen mapped the fastest route to his destination. The map also showed that between him and Shego place there wasn't any police cars.

"Vincent," Ron chuckled. "What else have you done to my car?"

Ron shifted into the next gear and sped through the highway the world becoming a blur.

* * *

_Shego House, Friday_

Shego, the most feared and wanted villain in several countries, arrived home late from Dr. Drakken lair. She was going to rip him a new one for not telling her that Ron was still live, unfortunately he wasn't there. She been depressed and racked with guilt over his death. Now he was alive and well.

'Well' was an understatement. Ron went through a whole transformation within a week. Ron went from goofy buffoon to serious badass. Shego also noticed Ron's suddenly becoming…attractive. Ron had always been cute in a goofy lost puppy sort of way, but now he was, and Shego felt weird admitting this, sexy. Shego had always noticed Ron was cute, but when did he become gorgeous!

The other thing was Ron fighting abilities. He had some good moves and could hold his own against Dr. Drakken henchmen, but when could he go toe to toe with Shego. Ron not only held his own, but got in several good punches, kicks, and even threw her across a room. Shego also notice Ron glowing powers. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue and his powers rivaled hers. Ron could even take the full force of Shego's energy blast.

"From dipstick to badass in a week," Shego said to herself.

Shego discarded her ruined clothing and headed toward the shower. Shego jumped into the shower letting hot water rain down on her. The heated water felt good on her pale skin. Shego body healed itself a while back leaving her skin tender, but the hot water felt great and was very relaxing. As Shego washed her body of blood and sweat, her mind kept going back Ron.

What could have happen to him to cause such a change? Shego knew it had something to when his near death experience, but people don't change that much. Yeah, their personality change a bit and they think before they leap, but this was different. Ron was a totally different person his powers, his fighting skills, and his attitude toward Kim Possible.

Shego couldn't help, but smile at the memory. Seeing Kim's face as she was slowly losing her best friend was priceless. The girl couldn't even tell the different between Ron Stoppable and Ron Unstoppable. Shego met the new Ron only hours ago and immediately knew that this wasn't the same Ron she as used to dealing with. The only thing that Ron Stoppable and Ron Unstoppable had in common was that they shared the name Ron.

What shucked Shego the most was when did Ron become such a flirt? Shego was a bit of a flirt herself, but she didn't mean any of it. Though, when she was flirting with Ron she was actually a bit…hopeful. Ron was powerful, strong, sexy, and with those big arms that could wrap around her slim waist and-

"What the fuck!" Shego exclaimed. "Was I just…fantasizing about…Ron Unstoppable!?"

Shego felt a lustful heat in her body and noticed her nipples had hardened.

"No, no, no, no!" Shego said. "That is not happening!"

Shego decided that she needed to take a cold shower to douse the growing heat in her body.

Shego left the shower more confused than she entered. Where were all these thoughts of Ron coming from? Shego thought that she just needed to get laid and immediately thought of Ron. Shego would admit that she had a lustful attraction to the Ron, but that what was worrying her. Shego didn't lust after other people, others people lusted after her!

"God, what is wrong with me?" Shego asked herself. "I can't be attracted to Ron it…it…impossible."

Shego put on a pair of back panties and a green shirt. Shego grabbed a beer from her fig and headed toward the living room. She was about to take a seat when the doorbell rang. Shego ignored it and turned on the TV. The doorbell rang again followed by a knock on the door. Shego threw the remote on the table and headed for the door.

"It better be a damn good reason someone bothering me?" Shego reached for the door and yanking it open. "What the hell do you want!?"

"Now is that anyway to greet a friend?" A familiar voice said.

"H-How did you…"

"Found out where you lived?" The man said. "I have my way"

Standing before her in an all-black suit, staring with beautiful brown eyes with a hit of red was Ron Unstoppable.

"Aren't you going to left me in? You know you want it?"

"W-What…I…"

Shego was floored by the situation. Standing before her was Ron. How did he find her and was he here alone or with Kim and GJ. Shego mentally shook her head focusing on what was happening. She wouldn't let this man distract her.

"How did you find me?" Shego demanded.

"I told you I have my ways."

"That's now good enough answers." Shego growled.

"Now, Shego I know this is suddenly, but I promise my intention was pure."

Ron looked at what Shego was wearing almost lost it. Shego was wearing black panties showing off her long green legs and a thin green shirt showing her nipple.

"Okay, maybe my reasons aren't so pure."

"And you reasons are?"

"I wanted to say hi."

Shego left hand flared up with green flame.

"I missed you."

Shego right hand flared up as it was reacting her temper. Ron stared at the flame in her hands and notice something was very wrong. Ron made note to check on this problem at a later date. Though, Ron was surprised she hadn't blown herself up yet.

"Okay Shego, their no need for you to get violent," Ron held his hands up in surrender. "I mean you no harm."

"You think you could hurt me?" Shego said.

"Well, I did smack you down the hall at the hospital," Ron pointed out.

"I blasted you down the Elevator shaft!" Shego countered.

"I took you down with me," Ron took a step toward her. "And I must add I did not mind holding you very close to me all the way down."

There he goes with that flirting again, Shego thought. Shego knew Ron noticed her state of clothing, but maintain eye contact never looking away. Shego wouldn't back down from Ron confidence gaze. Shego eyes widened a bit as she noticed how beautiful Ron eyes became a bright brown with a hit of red.

"You said you respected me, but that isn't trust,"

Ron took another step forward while Shego took a step back.

"And due to our history you would be right to not trust me."

Ron took two steps forward entering Shego's home closing the door behind him. Shego took three steps back having trouble finding her voice.

"But I don't want to fight you, Shego."

Shego leap back only to be stopped. Shego quickly glance behind her to see her path was blocked by the kitchen island. When she looked back Ron was leaning down his face inch from hers. Ron gazed into Shego's emerald eyes that had been haunting him ever since his rebirth.

"You and I know that if we fight their will be no clear winner."

"You wanna bet," Shego said, finding her voice.

Shego swung at Ron with her left. Ron hand started to glow as he caught the burning hand. Shego was shocked her powers weren't burning the flesh off Ron's hand. Shego swung her right making contact with Ron cheek. Ron head to start to glow as he took the blow. Ron gently grabbed Shego right hand with his glow one.

"I'm not here to fight you, Shego,"

Shego extinguished his power as Ron placed she her hands on the kitchen table top. Ron pressed his body between her legs holding her in place. Shego gasp as she felt the heat of Ron's body pressed against hers.

"I never want to fight you as an enemy again."

Shego mind was reeling at the situation she was in. Ron was holding her hands and was between legs, his face inches from hers. When did this happen? How did she let this get this far? Why wasn't she trying to stop him, this should have ended at the door. There was one thing that confused her the most.

Why didn't she want him to stop?

"What do you want Ron?" Shego whispered.

"I can get everything I have ever wanted, but there is only one thing only you can give me."

"What do you want," Shego repeated

Ron leaned closer and until their nose touched. Shego looked into Ron eyes and saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes and released a breath she didn't realized she was holding.

"I want…you."

Ron closed the little distance and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't forceful, but it wasn't gentle, but compassionate a blend of the two. Shego eyes widened, but she didn't fight back and she wasn't angry. Shego gave in to the feeling by wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him back.

* * *

**The new character Vincent Speed and his family will be a part of the story. The whole bonded car thing has nothing to do with the story that just me being a guy. **

**If you have questions about the story make a profile and PM me because I'm can't response to to people who don't have profiles.**

**A/N: I should have done this when chapter 07 was posted but I forgot. I finally got a job and it it taking up a lot of my time free. In the time that have pass chapter 08 is over have way done and between school and work there is little free time in between. I very sorry about this but I guy gotta get paid. The chapter will be coming just at a slow rate. **

**I WILL BE COMPLETING THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES.  
**

**I WILL NEVER ABANDON ANY OF MY STORIES AND YOU HAVE MY WORD ON THAT.**

**LONG LIVE RONGO!**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Together

**Long time no see folk and as I said before I'm busier than ever and have little to no time to complete chapters. I haven't been being lazy I just have a lot going on right now and have little time for himself.**

**But let me shut up and let get to the story.**

**LONG LIVE RONGO!**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 08: Coming Together_

_Shego House, Friday Night._

Shego was the world's most beautiful and deadliest villain. She was and still is the most powerful member of Team Go. Heroes and villains feared the name of the plasma wielding vixen and are right to do so. She was wanted in over elven counties and was on the top five most wanted list of Global Justice. Shego was the first person to ever successfully conquer and ruled the world. She had money, fame, power, and nothing was out of her reach.

Shego was all this and more, and yet, here she was pin against her kitchen table, arms wrapped around this man's neck and kissing him. This wasn't just a 'let's fuck' kiss this was a passionate kiss that had her begging her more. One of the most shocking was not only was she feeling…things about the kiss, but it was the person she was kissing.

She was pinned to the table with strong arms wrapped around her waist. He was strong yet gentle. His hold was keeping her in place yet she felt that she could easily break free. His kiss was firm yet it wasn't forceful. Shego had kissed many guys before, but this was by far the best kiss she had ever had.

The two reluctantly broke the kiss because they needing air. They didn't open their eyes yet, but took in each other scent. He smelled of nature like walk through a forest in the fall. She had the scent of someone who just left from the shower. Her hair was still a bit wet and smelled of lavender. They opened their eyes and gazed into each other. Eyes of gentle brown with a hit of red stared down into eyes of dark emerald green.

It didn't seem real, this couldn't be real. Here she was kissing a man five years younger than her and didn't even care. To be honest the age didn't matter to her at all it was just the person she was kissing.

She took in a slow breath and stared longingly into the eyes of Ron Unstoppable.

She didn't know who long they been in this position and she didn't care and that was a problem. She had never been held like this and had never had someone look at her with such affection. Ron's hands were on her waist not roaming her body, but just rest at her waist. Shego was not used to such gentle touching. Ron was staring deeply into her eyes not her lips or her breast like she was some sex object. But he was looking at her like she was person and it felt very…nice.

"I…You…" Shego was speechless. She was still trying to get over the fact that this was really happening.

"I feel the same way." Ron said knowing what she was thinking. Ron was trying to get over how he got this far as well.

"You just kissed me…" She told him.

"You didn't stop me."

The plan was for Ron to come to Shego house and warn her that GJ knew where she lived. He didn't plan on it getting this far. He didn't hate it, sweet god no, but he just didn't expect it to get this far. He walked up to Shego's door, his plan in his head, but when the door opened revealing Shego in nothing but a shirt and panties his plan was thrown out the window.

Ron made a mental note that Shego was very distraction and needed to learn how to control himself around her.

"I didn't think you would actually kiss me." Shego could still feel his lips pressed against hers.

"I didn't think I would get that far." Ron said.

"I surprise, I let you."

"That what I'm talking about," Ron chuckled. "I through you'd stop me at the door."

There was an awkward silence between Ron and Shego. Shego gentle pushed Ron back to get off the table, but her leg didn't let him move too far. Ron's arms were still wrapped around her and Shego's hands were on his chest. They were still very close to each, but neither wanted to move, or want to be the first one to move.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Shego answered.

"Okay," Ron looked away than back at her. "Why did you let me kiss you?"

"I should be asking you why you kissed me."

"Simple, I wanted to." Ron said with hesitation. "Just like how I want to now."

Ron leaned in and kissed her again and Shego didn't try to stop him, but kissed him back. Ron wanted more from her, wanted to feel her more, but this would have to do for now. Shego melted into the kiss. There was something about being held in the arms of powerful man that made Shego shiver with delight.

Even though they were enjoying the kiss they had a bit to think about between the two. Ron knew he had feeling her Shego it was pretty obvious. It wasn't a simple crush. He was passed the mental age for such teenaged feeling.

Did he like her? Yes, he would never denial it to anyone.

Did Ron love her?

He wanted her for his plan and to get to know her more. He wanted to know Shego the person not the villain, or the ex-hero. He wanted to be friends, but knew that he couldn't keep her as just a friend. His feeling wouldn't allow him to be just friend with her. The feelings were there and he would pursue her, but he wasn't _in_ love with Shego.

For now he wasn't. But that would change whether he liked it or not. It was funny. Ron knew that he wasn't in love with Shego he liked her very…very much. It was just; he knew that he going to be in love with her. He didn't know when or how, but it was going to happen.

Shego was having mixed feeling about the situation. She was not used to this kind of gentle touching. Shego was a wild card and like to live life on the edge. Her life was fast and thrilling with a mix of fancy parties and adventures. Shego didn't throw herself at every guy she found handsome or sexy. She didn't have a guy for everyday of the week. To be honest, Shego only been with five guys in her entire life. None of them were everything great beside a good lay.

This situation was something that she would never think that would happen. She liked it rough, but the feeling of being held made her skin tingle. Looking into Ron eyes she could see a changed man. She saw gentle brown fill with compassion and looking deep she saw great power that she couldn't understand.

When he kissed her and she kissed him back….wow…

Shego had a few good kisses in her life, but the kiss she just had made her melt. She felt the kiss made her heart race and her mind went numb.

Shego was ready for mostly anything that life couldn't throw at her, but she wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't prepared to start thinking about Ron and herself being…something. She wasn't prepared to yearn for the touch of Ron. She felt something when they fought at the hospital happiness, hope, and longing. She wasn't mental prepared to start seeing Ron as more than just a fling. She wasn't prepared to start developing feeling for Ron Unstoppable.

Shego didn't like being lost and not understanding what was happening. She didn't like feeling this way and not knowing why. She didn't like that she was kissing Ron again and was loved it. The kiss was great, the best she ever had, but why was that? Why was she yearning to kiss him more?

Shego let out a small whine as she ended the kiss and pushed Ron back a bit. She already missed the warm of his lips and the feeling of their closeness. Shego looked into Ron's eyes and saw understanding in them.

Ron was saddened that Shego ended the kiss, but instead of feeling sad about it he knew how Shego was feeling, or at least had a guess. He was sure of his feeling for her. He wasn't in love with Shego, but that was only a matter of time. Shego wasn't one to just fall for someone from just a kiss. Ron didn't read her whole file, but from what he did read he learned that Shego's life was anything but easy.

Behind those beautiful green eyes, beyond the villain, and ex-hero was a woman who had been betrayed and shunned most her life. Shego had looked for someone to trust, but found none. Shego trusted no one and was loyal to no one. No one was loyal to her in the past, so was should she be loyal to anyone? Why should she trust anyone? Shego was betrayed first, her trust was broken first. She wasn't always like this. The world made her like this.

Ron and Shego were two people that had been betrayed by the ones they cared about. They both had their trust broken in more ways than one. They both sought power and respect to show the world what they could do.

Ron could tell that they were done kissing and he was okay with that. He was here for a reason other than seeing her. Ron was about to said say something when he felt danger. He moved away from Shego and closed his eyes. Shego was about to ask what was up when Ron opened his eyes and they were glowing blue. Shego was on alert and was about to flare up her power when Ron stopped her.

Ron quickly grabbed her hands and shook his head. Ron looked at her and lipped the phase 'we're surrounded.' Shego eyes widened as Ron looked around the house. Ron spotted twelve signatures of life around them. There was four at the rear of the house, four heading towards the front door, and four above them.

"Who are they?" Shego asked. "And how many?"

"There are four in the back, above us, and heading toward the front door. Twelve agents in total, but I'm sure they have back up coming."

"Agents…?"

"Global Justice Agents." Ron answered. "A hit squad I believe, but it too large to be sure."

"Global Justice…" Shego glared at Ron the familiar feeling of betrayal setting in. Shego grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt.

"You! It was you who lead them here you bastard!"

"I didn't lead them here," Ron assured. "They knew you were here from Will Du."

"Liar!" Shego hissed. "You were just here to distract me, to get a quick fuck from Shego before you sent in the big guns."

_I could've gotten laid…fuck…_

"I didn't lead anyone here. They don't even know I'm here."

"Bullshit!" Shego yelled. "I can't be I was such a fool!"

Shego punched Ron in the face noticing that he didn't try to dodge or even block it. She looked at him as he wiped the blood from his lips. Ron stepped closer and smashed his lips into her. The kiss and quick and she could taste the blood on his lips.

"I will NEVER betray you to anyone." Ron said with such convictions that startled her. "Willy boy found out where you lived. How? I don't know and it too late to find out how. I stole the information from him and came here to warn you."

Ron pulled out his communicator and showed her the information he had. Shego eyes widened because not only did he have information about her, but also other super villains and criminals. He also had more information on Global Justice then anyone she ever met.

"I don't work for Global Justice and I'm not part of Team Possible."

_Team Possible broke up…_Shego thought.

"I'm here for my own reason," Ron said stepping closer to Shego. "I'm here for you."

Shego watched at the ring on Ron's finger glow and changed into a knuckles knife. The knuckle part was white while and blunt while the blade was long, thin, and black. Shego watched as Ron twirl the knife expertly around his hand and knew that he knew how to use it. He stopped twirling when he got a good feel for the blade.

"We're not so different you and I." Ron said. "We both felt betrayal from the people we cared about. Yours different from mine but the feeling is still the same. Like I said before I will never betray you to anyone or thing, this I vow."

Ron turned his back to Shego the look over his shoulder. Shego saw the look of determination in Ron's eyes.

"I'm not telling you to trust me because trust is something you earn through action."

Suddenly the light went out and the two fell into darkness. Luckily the two could see perfectly in the dark. Shego with hers powers and Ron because of his training.

"I plan on earning your trust through my actions."

With that Shego felt Ron's present vanish into the darkness. Really, Ron didn't vanish just walked away silently because he a ninja and that what they do. Shego looked at where Ron was and nodded before headed toward the back of the house to her room.

Ron was right, Shego thought. If he wanted her trust then he was going to have work for it. Shego was a woman of action not words. Little did she know that Ron would move heaven and earth to gain even a little of her trust.

* * *

_With Ron_

The house was in darkness while he stood from the ceiling using his chi. His breathing was calm and his senses were sharp. He felt the stillness in the air and cold chill on his neck. He smell of scent of gunpowder in air and knew he was dealing with real soldiers. Nothing he couldn't handle. He gentle brown eyes turned cold as he watch the enemy entered the house.

As soon as they entered the living room their fate was seal. There was no escape from him now. They were caught in his web and death was upon them and they didn't even know it.

That was what Ron was a death dealer that prayed his victim from the shadows. Master Sensei trained Ron well, a little too well. Ron wasn't a fool and knew what they were teaching him. Ron was learning the art of the kill. He was being trained in the ninja way of the deadly art of the shinobi.

The men entered the living room obvious to the fact that their death was above them. This was power that Ron had over others. He had the knowledge that on the battlefield their lives were in his hands to with as he pleased. It was thrilling to know that he could let them live or he could kill them.

Ron was now a weapon of the dark a tool of destruction for those that didn't fear the shadows. They say that there was nothing to fear beside fear itself.

Well…They never meet Ron Unstoppable.

Ron dropped from the ceiling landing silently behind an agent. Ron didn't waste any time as his blade meet the agent's neck in a smooth slice. Ron was gone before the dead man even hit the floor. His comrade turned to find their teammate dead bleed from his neck. The team leader was about to call it in when he heard a loud crack followed by a THUD. The agents found another their fellow comrades dead with his head twisted at an angle that should be impossible.

The remaining two let their fear get the better of them and open fire shooting in random directions. Ron watched from above them with a smirk in his face. He wondered why highly trained agents who fought super villains on a daily basic never thought to look above them.

Ron dropped behind them and in two quick slices the agent fell to the ground with deep gashes on their backs. Ron went to each agent and cut the cord to the mini camera making sure not to be seen. He was sure that they didn't see him, but he didn't want them to accidently see him. Dead or not the camera would still work.

Ron closed the eyes of the agents and sighed. He held no regret with killing them because they were the enemies. It was just with killing them he had come to term with what he was. He knew who he was, but he finally realized that he had truly changed. He would kill for those he care about and thank to his sensei and his training he find killing very easy. He didn't enjoy killing and never would because there was no honor in taking a man's life. There was no joy or a feeling of victory in seeing the light fade from a man's eyes.

But he would do it to if it meant to gain a little Shego trust.

Ron Unstoppable was a many things and now, after taking the lives of these men, he was now a member of the shadows, a true ninja. Ron sighed and went to handle the men above them. He didn't need to worry about Shego; she could take care of herself.

* * *

_With Shego_

Shego silently made her way to her bedroom. Ron told her that there were four GJ agents in the back of the house. The only rooms in the back were the bathroom, a guestroom (which she never used), and her master bedroom. The bathroom didn't have a window and the vents of the house were way too small for a GJ agent sneak though. The guestroom was a medium sized room with a small window, but knew from experience that they wouldn't go through there. The logical choice was her bedroom because she foolishly left the balcony door open.

Shego knew that getting a house with a balcony was a bad idea, but the view of the ocean got the better of her. Thanks to the life Shego lived, she had a few real pleasures in life. One of these pleasures was watching the open sea. It wasn't anything great or life changing, but it was very calming and relaxing. Now, she couldn't even do that anymore.

Shego leaned against the wall listening to the heavy footstep in her bedroom. She peeked through the door remaining hidden in the darkness of the house. Thanks to her pale skin and black hair she blend into the darken house very well.

Shego watched as the men looked through things throwing her clothing and jewelry on the floor. She didn't care about the clothing because she could just buy more. The jewelry on the other hand was very valuable. Some pieces were stolen while others were payment for some of the jobs she did. There was one way to get Shego attentions and that was with shine jewelry.

Yeah, that was a bit low for her, but she couldn't help it. Shego loved shine things.

Shego moved behind the door and closed it silently. She knew they heard it because that was what she was hoping for. Shego remained still and she watched the door open. As soon as the gun appeared she reach out with her left hand gasping the gun barrel and with her right performed a lightning fast jab. The result was a gasp of breath and the loss of a life.

Shego was several times stronger than any human thank to her powers. Not super strength like her brother, but could bring down a man two times her size with ease. Her strength and speed along with her sharpen nails she could pierce a man heart with deadly accuracy.

Shego kicked the man back into the room and leap into action. Shego used the confusion to bring a man to his knee with a swift kick. She didn't stop there and ended the agent's life by snapping his neck. The last two agents open fire, but Shego was gone. Shego appeared behind them placing her index finger of both hands directly behind them aiming for their hearts.

"Put your guns down now." Shego ordered.

"Like hell-"

The agent never finished his sentence. There was of flash of green light and the man fell to the floor, dead with a small hole in his back.

"I'm not fucking around," Shego hissed. "Drop your gun now!"

The agent did as he was told and dropped his gun. Shego blasted the weapon watching as it was destroyed. Shego cut the camera feed on the last living agent. She walked over to rest and did the same. She turned to face the masked agent looking at the fear in his eyes. She walked over to him and placed a finger on his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"This is your chance to live," Shego said. "All you have to do is tell me how you found me and what is your plan?"

Shego finger started to glow green and heat up. There were only a few things that were immune to Shego powers. Unfortunately the agent wasn't wearing anything that could handle her plasma and a few second later the smell of burning flesh fill the air.

"If you don't…" Shego twisted her finger digging into the man's flesh. "Well I'm sure you can feel what I'll do to you."

"I won't tell you anything." The man said.

"Really?" Shego increased the heat drilling into his chest. The man fell to his knee, but Shego kept her finger in his chest.

"You…Bitch!" The man spat.

"That's not what I want to here." Shego pushed her finger until she could feel her finger on his heart. She stopped using her power so she wouldn't kill him.

"Too…bad…whore," The agent said blood dripping from his mouth. "As we speck backup should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Then I guess there is no reason to keep you alive huh."

With that Shego shot a beam through his heart ending his life. Shego stood up with a sigh. She just finished killing four men in less than five minutes. She didn't mourned or cared for their death, but was upset that after this she would have to find another place to live…again.

"And I had such a nice view of the ocean here." Shego said.

She didn't mind being a hero, but being a villain just seemed to suit her more. She been a hero most of her life and yet she found it very hard to see herself as anything other than been a villain. Beside she couldn't good back to being a hero after all the things she done. She wasn't mass murder and wasn't one to taking over the world anymore seeing how that turned out.

She had the whole world in her hands and yet she was still fighting. Her future self told her that she was always in danger from just about everyone. She couldn't trust anyone and everyone was a slave or died. The world was her and yet she was still at war. The life of being a human target to the whole world was something that she wasn't looking forward to.

Shego grabbed a pair of tight black pants and a large cargo bag. Shego gathered all of her clothing or as much as she could carry. She loved clothing as much as any other women, but she could take anything. She could always buy what she forgot anyway.

Shego moved her bed to reveal a medium sized safe. It had hand printed and password protected and nothing next to C4 could get it open. It wasn't the best in the world but it got the job done. She opened the safe to reveal money, jewelry, passports, stolen inventions, and other things of value to her. She emptied the safe and closed it locking itself.

She would love to carry more with her, but had everything of importance with her and couldn't afford the extra weight. Shego picked up her bag and head for the door when she felt something outside. She felt someone more than something. She knew that she needed to get out of the house, but felt draw to the present outside.

Shego slowly walked over to the door to the balcony and stepped outside. She saw a man there standing tall and strong looking up at the bright moon. The cold wind was blowing his black jacket and blond hair around. In his right hand was a bloody knife. With a quick flick of his wrist the blood was gone slowing a clean blade that changed into a ring.

The man looked down and then behind him to show that it was Ron Unstoppable. Shego eyes widen a bit and her heart skipped a beat. The way the moon was shining down on him and the wind blowing his hair made Ron look older, handsome, mysterious, and best of all hot and hell! They were making out early and she would admit that Ron was hot and a hell of a kisser, but this man right now was…sexy.

She was pulled out of her thought was she remembered the situation she was in.

"I don't know about you but-"

"This is a very nice view." Ron said interrupting her.

"Huh?"

"The view," Ron said turning away from Shego. "The moon shining over the dark waters is very….calming."

"Yes, it is," Shego said coming to stand by him. "When I need to think or clear my head I come out here."

Shego stood next to Ron and noticed how tall he was. She remembered when he always had a goofy or slacker pose making him look short.

"So you like this view?" Ron questioned.

"I do," Shego answered. "When I'm home I spend a lot of time here thinking about my life. I would spend hours out here without noticing sometimes. It was the reason I bought this house. I got into the habit of doing this after my mother's-"

Shego stopped herself before revealing anything else. She didn't know where this was coming from, but she could feel very open around Ron. She had completely forgotten that she needed to get out of the house. Shego didn't understand, but there was something about Ron that was very trusting. Trusting enough that she was even about to talk about her mother, which was a very sensitive subject for her.

Ron looked down at the green eyed goddess and felt his heart race. The moonlight shining down on her and the wind blowing her hair made her look divine. Ron reached out and caressed her cheek. Shego didn't resist or smack his hands which made him glad.

If Shego was a cold hearted villain than why did she feel so warm?

Ron wanted her so badly, but it would have to wait. He wanted her already, but he wanted her to want him. He would have wait he didn't know how long, but he was willing to be patience.

"We need to get out of here," Ron said removing his hand from her cheek. "GJ will be here soon."

"I know. I have to find a place to hide and lay over for a while."

"Do you have a place?"

"I have a few, but they are too far from here and the GoCraft is under maintenance."

"What about Drakken?"

Shego rolled her eyes at the suggestion. "I would rather be caught by Global Justice. I rescue him not the other way around."

"I see…"

"Yeah…well I need to get going and so-"

"Then come with me." Ron said without hesitation.

"What?"

"Come with me." Ron repeated. "You don't have to worry about finding a place and do you expect Global Justice to search for you where I'm staying. You don't have to worry about my parents we'll be long gone before they get back tomorrow."

There was a silent moment between the two. Ron offer was not only to help Shego, but to also get a chance to get to know her more. Shego was trying to see if this was some sort of trap, but only saw honesty in Ron's eyes. The offer was very tempting, but was failing to see why Ron was helping her of all people. What was Ron after? What are his goals? She remembered talking to him after their fight, so what was this plan of his?

Ron left her to gather her thought. She wouldn't talk long, but they needed to get out of his now. Ron headed back inside, but stopped and turned to face Shego.

"I can understand your hesitation," Ron said. "You have a lot of questions and I have given you no answers. Shego, we have been enemies for a long time, but as you can see that had changed. All I'm saying is that if you had to trust someone in this world I ask that you place you trust in me. I have killed for you. I didn't like it and find no joy in it, but I would do it again for you if I must."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"We don't have time to answer that," Ron told her. "But if you come with me now I swear your life will change forever and for the better."

Ron didn't wait for a response and didn't have to wait long before Shego was at his side seconds later. Ron needed Shego for his plan, but he wanted her to come willing. In Ron's eyes Shego had yet to reach her full potential just like him. Ron believed that the two of them working together would make them Unstoppable.

Ron and Shego headed out of the house. As Shego left she got a good look at what Ron did to the agents. To think that this person beside her was once a goofy little kid that didn't know his place in the world. Now this man beside was taken the lives of eight highly trained agents and wasn't even phase by it. Shego expected Ron to be hurt or at least tired, but he showed no sign of even caring. Shego didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Ron and Shego step out of the house. They didn't bother closing the door she had everything of value with her.

"Koenigsegg!" Ron suddenly yelled.

Shego looked at Ron like he was crazy. She was about to question him when she heard the sound of a car coming toward them. Shego looked in awe at the car slow approach. The car was black with red lining and low to the ground. Ron walked up to the car and what Shego saw confused her very much. She was a lover of cars herself but this was just…odd.

Ron walked in to the car and started to scratch under the front bumper. The car's headlights started to blink and she could have sworn she heard it purr. Ron placed his hand the hood of the car and it roared into life. The force of the engine was enough to make Shego back up a bit.

The car turned to face Shego with it headlight dim to not blind her. Shego had the oddest feeling that the car was judging her. She wasn't scare just freak the fuck out. She heard the engine give a low growl like it was warning her not to cross her. The car turned and opened the door for her.

"I guess she is giving you a chance." Ron chuckled.

"Is this your car?" Shego asked not really sure if this was actually a car.

"Yeah, I just got her today," Ron said. "She a good car though."

The car door opened and they both got in. Ron picked up a sleeping Rufus from the driving seat. He told him to stay in the car while he talked to Shego. Well, they did more killing, kissing than talking, but you get the point.

Shego on the other hand was well beyond impressed. Being a lover of cars herself she could appreciate the car for what it was. When she saw the logo of the logo on the dashboard she nearly lost it. This was a Koenigsegg CCXR Special Edition. She already knew what this car do, but after looking at the controls and stick shift this was more than just a car. What was weird was that the car was on, but there wasn't a key in the ignition.

"Hey where are the-"

Ron placed his hands on the wheel and the engine started up. He put the car in gear and before Shego knew her house became a distance memory. It was just in time to because as soon as they were gone Global Jets flew over head towards her house. They didn't notice the car because where she lived seeing fancy cars like a Koenigsegg was common place. Well, there wasn't a car in the world like the car Ron was driving.

"Where did you get this car?" She asked.

"Speed's Auto Lot in Upperton plaza." Ron answered.

"The Speed Lot!" Shego said. "No, no, no I been to the Speed and they don't have a car like this."

Ron smirked as Shego admiring his car. Ron didn't but this car for the sake of Shego, but if she liked it that was a bonus.

"You're right they don't have a car like this. There isn't a car like this in the entire world. This car was made for me and upgraded by Vincent Speed himself. So…yeah this is a one of kind car."

Shego jaw dropped at the mention of Vincent Speed.

"Why did Vincent Speed, head of the Speed Family, one of the last real mafia families upgrade your car?"

"Well for the record, Vincent will be stepping down as head of the families and his daughter Victoria Speed will be the new head. I say it about time he's getting old."

Ron would be expecting an invitation to the Speed ceremony. He was glad because it been a while since he saw Victoria and Mrs. Speed.

"How do you know Vincent and his daughter?" Shego questioned.

"Oh that's a long story, but to make it short I've known Vincent since I was ten. I wasn't aware of Vincent families be the mob at the time, but when I learned I just didn't care."

"You knew he was the mob yet you didn't tell princess."

"If I have told Kim she would have stopped me from seeing him and tried to stop his operations." Ron explained. "We were young at the time just getting into the hero gig. We fought bad guys here and there, but going after Vincent would have gotten us and anyone we knew killed."

"The Speed family doesn't operate in sex and drugs, like the other lower families." Shego began. "But they have their hands in transportation, the economy, politic, weapon trade, and just about everything else of importance."

"Someone has been doing their homework."

"In my line of work you have to be knowledgeable of everything in the underworld or you won't last very long."

Ron smiled inwardly. This was one of the things he need Shego for, her knowledge of the criminal underworld. Ron wasn't becoming a villain, but he needed knowledge of the hero world and the criminal world. Who better to ask than Shego?

"I don't' know everything, but I have spies and informant and learn that you don't mess with the Speed family. They are at the top of the criminal world and have never been caught. I have known smaller groups who try and take on the Speed Family and the next day they would simply disappear."

Ron was very aware of the fact that Vincent was the mafia. It just he didn't care at the time because he was learning thing his own father should have been teaching him. Vincent knew Ron was part of team Possible and Ron knew that Vincent was part of the mafia. They didn't say anything because why ruin a good thing they had.

"So that leaves the question, how does someone like you know someone like Vincent Speed?"

"Well long story short Vincent was my mentor a father figure if you will."

"Mentor…father figure…?"

"I don't hate my parents nor do I like them, but they were not the ideal parents for me. They provided what was necessary for me to be a stable kid. My father never took in my opinion in anything that concern me and never gave me the time or place. My mother ignored me most of my life since I wasn't a girl like she wanted."

Ron got on the freeway heading as far away from Shego's house as possible. As Ron was driving Shego noticed a lot of men were green with envy as Ron drove by.

"When I was ten my father came to the Speed Lot to get a new car. My father left me in the building while he went to look at some of the cars. That was when I met Vincent Speed. He found me sitting alone and offered me a tour of his business. For the next hour and a half I learnt more about life and cars than my father taught me in my entire life. It was at that time when I met my car. I was too young to drive, but I never forgot. Ever since than, whenever I had free time I would come to the Speed lot on the bus. I never told anyone because I knew they would stop me from seeing Vincent and I couldn't have that."

Ron got off the freeway to an empty road. It was road less travel because of it sharp turns. It was also the long to Middleton.

"I wish that back then I took more of his teaching to heart and applied them to life. It would have saved me so much hardship and pain. I was a fool back then, but not anymore."

The ride was quiet as nothing much needed to be said. Ron was taking the long way home through the back road. The GPS showed that there wasn't any police on the road so Ron could drive at his pleasure. Ron noticed that Shego was stealing glances at him, but didn't call her on it. If she wanted to know more she could just ask.

Shego, yet again, was very impressed with Ron Unstoppable. He knew Vincent Speed and saw him as a mentor and father figure. There was more to Ron then anyone knew. Shego viewed Ron Unstoppable as a totally different person.

In one day Ron went from a love sick buffoon of a sidekick to a man that very present screamed power. He gave her the best and hardest fight she had ever had. Ron forgave her for everything of her past and nearly killing him. He showed up at her house and they shared a kiss that was…was…word can't describe how good that kiss was. She also got to experience his kiss twice.

It didn't end there though. He warned her that Global Justice knew where she lived and fought her. He even killed for her. Ron Unstoppable had taken the life of eight men to help her escape. No one had ever done so much for her in her life beside her mother.

Now here she was sitting next to the man that was driving his car like he was born to do it. He was driving them to his house so she had a place to hide for the night. Ron never asked for anything from her or made any demands. Shego knew that after what had happened between them he had the right to ask her for anything, yet he didn't.

Ron saw that there were several sharp turns coming up and saw this as a chance to show off a bit. Ron put the petal to the metal and shifted the car into action. The burst of speed push Shego against her seat. Rufus was holding on to Shego pants for dear life. Ron was focus on the road because it was time for Ron and his car to get to know each other.

Ron opened his mind to his car and allowed his instinct to take over. Ron would control the wheel while the car would handle the speed. Ron took the front turn allowing the car to flow through the turn. He didn't fight it, but allow the car to drift through the turn. It was a lot harder than it looked, but when he was with his bonded car it was very easy for Ron.

Shego was amazed at Ron skill behind the wheel. Ron took the next corner at dangerous speed yet drifted through the turn with expert ease. Shego kept her eyes on Ron the entire time. Usually she would be cautious of some teenage drive a car as this, but seeing him take those turns quickly shut her up. Shego's heart was racing as Ron to the last turn. She felt her body heat up and she gripped her pants. Shego licked her lips and felt her nibble hard through her shirt.

Watching Ron drive like a man and taking those turn was such a turn on!

Ron slowed down as he and his company entered Middleton. He felt odd as he drove through his hometown. He knew this place like the back of his hand yet felt weird being here. The houses, the atmosphere here, he just didn't felt like this was his home. Ron felt outside of place in Middleton because he knew he didn't belong here anymore.

Ron let the feeling setting in and noticed another thing. He hadn't eaten anything all day. There was that sandwiches he took from Rufus, but that wouldn't last long. He wasn't hungry himself, but maybe Shego was.

"Are you hungry?" Ron asked.

"No…" Shego answered not trusting her voice.

Shego had been staring at Ron since he got off the back road to Middleton. Ron thought that she was just impressed with his driving skill.

How wrong he was.

Don't get the wrong idea, Shego was very impressed with his skills and was extremely turned on, but that wasn't it either. Shego had a predatory stare like her was staking her claim. Ron had done so much for her in only a day and said that he can change her life for the better. Shego was not a fool to see how great a man Ron was.

Kim used and threw Ron away when she was done with him. His parents wanted nothing to do with him. Everyone at his school saw his as a loser. The world saw Ron as nothing but a nameless sidekick in Kim's shadow. No one wanted him and didn't see Ron for what he really was and for Shego that was the best news she could ever have.

If the world didn't want him and wasn't willing to see him for what he was that was fine by her. If Kim didn't want him, but used him and throw him away, that was fine by Shego. Unlike the rest of the world Shego wasn't a fool. Ron was a diamond in the rough, a once and life time opportunity that she wasn't going to pass up.

Shego wasn't sure about her feeling for the blond, but she felt something for him. Whatever her feeling was about Ron she knew it was a good thing. The feeling she felt for Ron made her feeling good. That fact alone was what allowed her to follow him.

* * *

_Stoppable House_

The street was dark as Ron drove up to where he was staying for the time being. He drove up to the driveway, but before parking in the garage he opened his senses to span around him. Ron sensed nothing, but a few birds and some rodents. Rufus jumped onto Ron shoulder as they got out of the car. Ron opened the garage and his car drove inside followed by Shego.

Koenigsegg drove itself inside and slept. It just went through an intense test drive and was a bit tired out. Ron kissed the hood of his car and got a purr in response. Ron turned off the lights and he and company headed inside.

"So this is where you live." It wasn't a question more like a statement. Shego knew where Ron and Kim lived, but never been inside their houses.

Ron house, or as he called it, the place he was currently staying was an average sized two story house. It wasn't anything grand or something to brag, but it was home to Ron for nineteen years.

"This is where I _lived_." Ron corrected.

"You don't stay here anymore?"

"After tomorrow," Ron told her.

Shego followed Ron into the living room. Nothing much to say about the living area, a large black couch and a descend size flat screen TV. Shego set her bag on the couch and looked around. She noticed the picture of his family, but notice that Ron wasn't in any of them. She picked up a famed picture of a man and a woman with a baby girl.

"This place was never home," Ron said appearing behind her.

"Didn't know you had a sister?" Shego pointed toward the photo.

"She's not my sister by blood, but I love her none the less."

"And you parents?" Shego didn't care about his family life, but she was very curious about him.

Ron took the picture from her and looked his parent. His father was just a provider and his mother was emotionally distance. They never abused him or hated him, but they didn't love him. Ron was a long term guest they cared for. His parental guidance came from other people. His blood father was replaced by Vincent Speed and his blood mother was replaced by Mrs. Possible. It was then that he came to suddenly conclusion…

"I don't hate my parents, but I don't love them either. My parents are…" Ron paused for a moment. "They are irrelevant."

Ron looked at picture for a little longer before setting the famed picture back on the wall.

"It getting pretty late and I haven't started packing yet."

"You really are moving out." Shego said.

"Yeah, I have no reason to stay anymore. Beside my parent were going to kick me out when I was finish with high school."

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it."

Ron gave Shego a quick tour of the house. There wasn't much to show her, but at least she knew where everything was. Not that it matter since they were only staying for the night. Ron was busy tomorrow with…well a lot of things.

Ron showed Shego the guest bedroom. In was a small room between his parent's room and his sister's room. Ron showed her in, but there wasn't too much brag about beside it had a guest bathroom with a shower.

"The bathroom has a shower and the towels are in the closet." Ron told her.

"Thanks Mr. Unstoppable."

"You can just call me Ron."

"What? You don't like your name that you made up."

"I like my name just fine," Ron said. "But, I understand how ridiculous my name sound in a long list of another ridiculous sounding names."

"Ron it is then," Shego said. "But you are right there are a lot of dumb sounding names."

_I could have sworn I had this same conversation before…_

"I mean Possible, Stoppable, Unstoppable, Load, and Go."

_Yup, same conversation…_

"Yeah, we have some-Wait! Your last name is really Go?"

"Didn't you know?" Shego asked. "I pretty obvious She_go_, He_go_, Me_go_, and the _Wego _twin."

"No! It is not obvious to people who don't know you last name."

"We get our names from our most dominant personality traits and just add Go."

"Really?" Ron said surprised. "I thought your name had something to do with Shehulk"

"Shewhat?"

"Nothing," Ron said. "Well I got to get packing soon. It not a lot, but I want it done tonight."

Ron lean down and kissed Shego on the lips before walking out the room. The action shocked Shego not because she was kissed, but because she didn't react to it. It was more like she was expecting it and didn't mind. It was an odd feeling.

Over the next thirty minutes Ron gathered his things and packed them in boxes in the living room. Room didn't have a lot of stuff so he didn't need to pack much four boxes for his clothing, pictures, and miscellaneous items.

The last box was for his ninja gear. Ron didn't come back home from training empty handed. He was given scrolls for training, poisons, and weapons. Master Sensei even gave him a repair kit, not for the Lotus Blade, but for his other weapon. Ron was trained to use a gun, but he had to go and buy those.

He placed the boxes by the door leading to the garage. He had everything pack and was ready to leave only to return to deal with his parent about Hana.

Ron sat the couch staring at the ceiling. He packing was done and he needed to get to sleep for his long day tomorrow, but had to think about Hana first.

That was another problem he had to deal with. He had planned to take her with him for her own protection. Master Sensei had chosen Ron to take care of her because he was the only one that could. The paper work made Ron the legal guardian of Hana. His father signed the paper work as 'Ron Stoppable' and Ron's real legal name was still Ron Stoppable so he didn't need to sign his name.

"_But that's not the problem is it?"_

Ron looked to his right to find Z.A.I sitting next to him. It was like looking in a mirror only he had black hair, red eyes, and was an A.I. inside his head. Ron had a deep and complex brain structure.

"No," Ron answered. "I want to take Hana with me because I love her and it part of the plan, but…"

"_It'll be too dangerous and we won't be there all the time."_

"Right on the money," Ron sighed. "I can take care of her easily. I have the money and the power, but like you said, we will be doing some dangerous activities in the near future."

"_Why not just get a babysitter?"_

"You're supposed to be my other smart half. You know Hana is a …special child."

"_Special child…" Z.A.I said with a raised eyebrow. "That a unique way to describe a baby girl with powers and skills that would put a master ninja to shame."_

"And that's why I want her to come with us. Her powers are going to develop faster as she gets older and she'll need someone with powers like hers to guide her and help her understand her gifts."

"_Well, we can't take her…"_

"We can't her leaver either…"

Suddenly Ron thought of an idea that not only was brilliant, but cost next to nothing cause it was already made. It was so simple yet genius.

"We make a babysitter!" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you think of that Z.A.I!?"

"_You're the main brain here Ronald. How is it my fault you didn't think of this sooner."_

"Are you calling me slow…?"

"_No. Slow or stupid isn't the right words to use to describe you. Now, if I called you crazy that would be correct."_

"I am not crazy." Ron said.

"_You're right. You're not crazy…."_

"Damn right I'm not"

"_You're insane."_

"Hey! If you got a problem we can take this outside," Ron said standing up. "I'm not afraid to kick my-your ass!"

"_All you're doing is proving my point." Z.A.I said in a bored tone._

"How so?"

"_Ronald…You're threating to kick the imaginary ass of an AI created by your evil imaginary twin."_

"You're the one that made me argue…with…myself….well shit."

"_This conversation is done. Goodnight Ronald and try not to argue with yourself. I don't think Shego would like it if she found out that you're insane."_

"I'm not insane!" Ron yelled.

"_Whatever you say Ronald…Whatever you say…."_

Z.A.I faded away leaving a very mad and confused Ron. Mad because Z.A.I called Ron insane and even if Ron denial it Z.A.I wouldn't be wrong. Ron was also confused because he got into an argument with himself and lost? How was that even possible?

"_Easy. I'm just smarter than you." Z.A.I voice echoed in Ron's mind._

Ron didn't fall for the bait, but picked up Shego's bag and headed upstairs. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Ron pressed him ear to the door and heard the sound of light breathing. Ron crept opened the door and saw that Shego was asleep in her underwear and shirt. Shego must have been very drain from today, but you could blame that killing takes a lot out of a person.

Ron set the bag down by the bed and covered the raven hair beauty in a blanket. Ron looked longing at the woman before him. She looked so peaceful like this was the first time she had a good night sleep in a while.

Ron reached down and gentle caressed her soft cheek. Ron was about to pull away when Shego grabbed for warmth and pulled him in bed. Shego buried herself into Ron's chest for extra heat and the beating of his heart was relaxing to her.

Ron wanted to leave the bed, but the look on her face stopped him. Shego just looked so content with the moment and Ron didn't want to ruin that. Ron wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. He wanted to feel her warmth as well.

"Goodnight Shego." Ron whispered.

With a final soft kiss on her lips Ron joined Shego in the land of dreams.

These two are people that have been hurt by family, friends, and loved one. Both have felt the cruel touch of betrayal and the bitter cold of being alone. Both have suffered for other and got nothing in return. One was a villain and the other was looking to rebuild himself. Life may have broken them, but fate brought them together for a rare second chance.

And who know maybe two broken people can make one whole person.

* * *

**Another chapter down and a lot more to go. I sorry for the super long wait, but like I said I don't have a lot of time to work on each chapter like I used to. I'll still get chapters done it'll just take a lot longer. I'll try my best to get chapter out at a faster pace, but I make no promises.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I'm sorry for the very long wait, but sadly my laptop is dead and gone(I cried when it happen, that laptop was my baby). I'm using the family desk to write this note. I could have done this weeks ago, but didn't see a point. ****I could used the desktop, but it doesn't have Microsoft Word. Also my laptop had all my note...and those are gone beside a few on a flash drive.**

**On the up side I'm in the process of buying another laptop with Word. I'll try to use the family desktop, but I really don't want to. It for the family which means anyone uses it and take turns and shit like that. I just going to try my best so when I get my new laptop I can transfer my chapters from the desktop to my laptop. If this gone well I'll have at least two or three chapters done and ready.**

**I sorry for everyone for the wait, but...well shit happen.**

******LONG LIVE RONGO!**

******************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Their New Home

**********Disclaimers: Kim Possible and all related characters, likenesses, etc. are the property of Disney. I do not own nor will I ever own Kim Possible. There is no profit being made and this is purely for the purpose of Rongo.**

**I'M BACK BABY YEAH!**

**I know its been forever, but the point is that I'm back. I came go on about my broken computer and shit like that, but who cares. I'm back and the next chapter in Team Unstoppable is up. Anyway enjoy this new chapter because I did!**

******Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Unstoppable_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Their New Home_

_Possible House, Friday night_

Kim Possible was lost.

Usually on a Friday night she would be hanging with friends at a party, patrolling the world with GJ, or hanging out with Ron. There wasn't any party at the time and the cool ones weren't cool enough for her. Global Justice was having trouble with finding Ron or Shego. Hanging out with Ron was something she didn't want to. After Ron's transformation she doubted that she even could.

She wasn't doing any of those, but instead was sitting in her room looking over old photos. Each photo was a scene from the past that gave her great happiness. Each pictures, like all pictures, told a story. There was a start, middle, and an end. Some pictures were the same, and some were different, but they all had one thing in common.

Ron Stoppable.

It was so simple back when she was younger. It was Ron, Rufus, Wade, and herself. They were Team Possible crime fighting heroes of the world. They fought monster, super villains, criminal organization, and evil robots. They have fought alongside Global Justice, and even the military in high risk operations. They traveled into the future, skip across dimensions, and uncovered ancient ruins lost to the rest of the world.

They were known all over the world as the heroes that came to save the day. Well, they called asking for Kim to save the day. The world knew Ron as just her sidekick and no one beside Global Justice knew about Wade. Kim was the one police called her for help. Millionaires sought her skill to get the jobs done. She had been called to aid in solo military operations and even asked to join their ranks.

Simply put when the world called for Team Possible they were really calling her Kim Possible to save the day.

She had everything she could ever want in life and if she didn't get it she could ask for it and it would be given. She had a loving family that supported her in her crime fighting duties. She was very popular in school and was also captain of the cheer squad. She was smart, beautiful, the envy to all and she was a role model to others.

She was thinking about dating considering dating Josh as a plus in her life, but after her encounter with Ron she realized that she was too good for him. She was going to have to break the news to him that they were not longer together.

She turned the page in her photo album and saw a picture of Ron and her at cheer camp. It was Kim shaking her head while Ron was being paranoid of his fear of Camp Wannaweep. They used to have such fun together and now after enter senior year of school it went downhill.

She had everything and asked for nothing. She had fame, love, freedom, and the fund and means to do almost anything she wanted. She wasn't rich, but that never stopped her before. She was Kim Possible the girl that could do anything.

Kim looked at another picture of her and Ron at the beach smiling without a care in the world. They were dating at the time and everything was going fine. Ron loved Kim and Kim was very happy with Ron. She wanted to love Ron, but she couldn't bring herself to reach that level of affection with Ron.

Ron was great, not the best boyfriend in the world, but for a teenager she couldn't ask for anyone better. It was Kim's own fault for not seeing that at the time. When they were dating Kim saw it differently. To Kim, Ron was more like a servant than a boyfriend. Whatever she wanted he would do or get without question. It was always what Kim wanted to do not Ron and at the time it was nice. What girl didn't wanted to be waited on to hand and foot, but that was the problem.

Kim didn't mean to, but she would treat him like a sidekick than a boyfriend. She never had this problem at first, but over the years of fighting and ordering Ron around it came natural to her. She thought she could stop it, but trying to break a habit that she been doing since they were little kid was harder than it looked.

Kim couldn't even see Ron was as nothing more than a sidekick and that was where she went wrong. Kim broke up with Ron for reasons she was not proud of and got back together with him on her terms. Instead of trying to work out her relationship with Ron she cheated on him with Josh Mankey.

Josh and Kim didn't do anything beyond kissing, but it was still cheating. Brick was adamant about getting into Kim's pants, but Kim end that with a powerful kick to the face.

Kim always had a crush on Josh and now that she had the chance to have him she went for it. She thought that having Josh finally be her would be a great thing, but it was just another mistake. Kim realized that she got with Josh, not because she wanted him, but because she knew she could have him. She thought that after all the good she done for the world that she had the right to have Josh for herself to do with as he pleased. The most they even done was kiss anything more than that was shut down by her.

It not like she was afraid of going to the next step of having sex it was just who was worthy of her. Who in the world was worthy of the Great Kim Possible. Kim believed that having her as a lover was something to be honor by. Kim believed that not only could she do anything, but be anything, have anything, and…anyone.

Kim threw the photo away in disgusted. She wasn't disgusted with the way she was thinking. She was disgusted that she been thinking this way for years and saw nothing wrong with it. Even now as she looked at the photo of Ron in her album she saw Ron in the wrong. She started to believe that she was the one with the problem. She thought she needed to change herself for him.

Why did she need to change her way for Ron. He was just her sidekick.

Ron should be happy he was with Kim more than anyone else. Ron should be the one to apologies for his foolishness. Ron was the sidekick not the hero. Ron belonged _to _Kim not _with_ her. She was Kim Possible hero of the world and loved by all. Why should she do anything for anyone?

Kim laid on her bed with a smile on her face. Her mind was set and her heart was pure in her belief. This whole situation was Ron's fault and he would be the one to apologize. Kim closed her eyes and slept thinking she was the world, but little did she know that her world was changing by an Unstoppable force.

* * *

_Stoppable house, Saturday morning_

Ron was looking up at the ceiling thinking all was right in the world. It was Saturday morning and instead of waking up alone as usual he woke up beside a beauty woman. She wasn't just sleeping beside him she was cuddled up to his side. She had her arms wrapped around him and using his chest as a pillow.

Ron reached down and moved her hair to see her face. Ron couldn't get over how beautiful Shego was. She had bed head and wasn't even wearing makeup. Ron knew see wore black lips stick, but Ron didn't see much of a different. She looked gorgeous with or without makeup.

Ron looked on the clock on the wall reading 2:30pm. Ron was shocked that he slept in usually waking up around 6am on school days and 10am during the weekends. Ron and Shego must have been very tried given the last few days they had. Between fighting, dealing with Global Justice, jumping out of an airplane, and more fighting Ron was surprised he woke up at all.

Ron didn't want to get up, he really didn't want to. Today he had to buy a house and move in because he really didn't want to deal with his parents. Sunday he would buy furniture for the new home and speak with his surrogate mother. He wanted to do that in one day, but that wasn't something he wanted to do. They were laying low for a bit some the less active they were the better.

Ron sat up a bit with Shego using his chest as a pillow. He had never slept in a bed with another before. Sleeping with Kim and Mrs. Possible when he was younger didn't count. He was five and they thought it was cute and innocence. What he was doing now was more intimate.

As much as he didn't want to get up he had things to do and people to talk to. Ron gently wrapped his arms around Shego and gently shook her awake.

"Shego…we have to get up now." Ron said softly.

Ron winched in pain as Shego nails dug into Ron's side. Shego wasn't morning person even if it wasn't the morning anymore.

"Shego…could he please stop trying to claw out my side?"

Shego opened one eye look at Ron brown orbs.

"Do we have to get up now?" A tired Shego asked.

"You don't, but…I have things to do…today," Ron said as her nails pinched his skin.

Shego released Ron side and looked up at him. Shego was too tired to care about how pretty Ron eyes were at the moment. She just wanted to go back to sleep. She just wanted to lay back on Ron tone chest and sleep. She could just lay here for the rest for day, but she being who she was wouldn't say such a thing.

But after thinking for second while look at Ron she smirked. Maybe she didn't have to get up.

"And what do you have to do today?" Shego asked as she straddled Ron. "We could just stay in bed and….fool around."

Shego finger trailed up and down Ron's chest. Sometime during the night Ron removed his clothing beside his boxers and undershirt. After seeing Ron yesterday and knowing what he was capable of the idea of fooling was something she wouldn't be opposed to.

Ron was mentally kicking himself. Shego was offering something way better than what he had planned for today. Ron wasn't a fool and fully understood what Shego was implying. He really wanted his first time to be with Shego, but he didn't want it to be here.

"That sound very…oh god that sound awesome….but I need to get things done today." Ron tried to explain.

"Really?"

Ron eyes widen as Shego start to slowly….oh so very slowly moving her hips against him. Shego grinned as she got an immediate reaction below her. Shego grin turned feral at the length of Ron's growth. Shego started to lick her lips in excitement.

"Your big friend here has other things on his mind and so do I."

Ron eyes widened as Shego kissed on the lips. This was the first time she kissed him on her own. Ron kissed her back as his body reacted ahead of his mind.

He wanted Shego very badly, but not like this. This mood was right, the setting was in his favor, and he knew that if they started now they would stop. Ron had ninja training and increase stamina thanks to his powers. He also had to add Shego's abilities as well. Together, they wouldn't stop until one of them passed out, which could take all day.

Shego sensed Ron's hesitation and was annoyed by it. It was clear that he wanted her and she wanted him. After seeing him in action and what he was doing for her why wouldn't she want him? Even now his hands held her thighs and his kiss was driving her wild. It confused her and enticed her and he wasn't even trying. Shego believed that Ron wasn't even aware of the effect he had on her. He could have her now yet he was hesitating and this was really pissing her off. Shego pressed her ample bust on to Ron chest. She trailed kiss up to his ear gently bite his ear lobe.

"Why are you resisting?" Shego dug her nails into Ron's back. "You know you want it so what not just let it happen."

Shego looked into Ron's eyes and saw lust and longing. Shego being the person that she was had to tease him a bit. Sadly, that time her teasing had cost her.

"Or are you holding out for Kimmy?"

What happen next would make Shego never mention Kim during fun time again. It would also make her curse her name to the lower pit of hell.

Ron pushed Shego in her back and tower on top of her. He kissed her deeply while his hand groped her breast. This was it Shego was going to claim Ron and make her his. She hand traveled down his chest to his waist. Right when she was about to grasp what she desired she felt nothing.

Shego opened her eyes to see Ron standing by the door with his clothing in hand. She was about to say until she look into Ron's eyes. They were red and as hard as his voice was cold.

"In the future it would be wise not to mention Kim." Ron eyes changed back to their gentle hazel-red. He skipped a step as he closed the door behind him.

Shego had no idea what just happen, but knew who to blame. She for thinking it would be fun to bring up Ron's old flame. She hadn't thought about Kim for two day, so why did she bring her up at the worst possible time.

Shego was confused.

Shego was angry.

Shego was strangely lonely.

Worst of all Shego was horny as hell and the only person she wanted just left the room. Shego powers flared up in lust filled rage.

"FUCK YOU KIM POSSIBLE!"

* * *

_With Ron_

**BOOM**

Ron was kneeling on railing upstairs breathing hard. He heard an explosion coming from Shego's room, but was too bother to think about. Also he didn't live here anyone so he didn't care about the damages.

Ron stood up as wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Ron didn't understand what just happen, but he felt hot lust for Shego and suddenly a deep rage for Kim. Shego mention her as a joke and Ron knew that, but why had he reacted that way. Ron was in control, but that rage was burn in his mind making his light headed.

He had no feeling for Kim whatsoever and saw her as friend. He used the term friends loosely when it came to Kim. He would be as civil as he could around her, but knew they would be enemies in the future. That was beside the point. Ron had plans for Kim, but none of them involved killing her because that what he felt a second ago.

Did Ron still have lingering feeling for Kim?

No. All romantic feelings were gone.

Was he saddened by the loss of the close relationship he had with Kim?

No, he had Shego and Rufus they were way better than Kim.

Ron race to his room in the antic he needed to speak with Z.A.I. These things were not supposed to happen. Ron pulled down the latter to his room and raced up the steps. He pulled up the stair for some privacy.

"Z.A.I!" Ron called.

Z.A.I appeared in his dark suit and bowed slightly to Ron. _"Ronald, you called?"_

"What the hell happened back there?" Ron asked.

Z.A.I closed his eyes searching for the answers. When he opened them he frowned more than he already was. Then again Z.A.I always had a frown on his face.

"_It is as I feared." _Z.A.I said.

"What's as you feared?" Ron asked. "Speak up!"

"_What you experienced was emotion."_

"Emotions?" Ron repeated. "Emotions from what!? I'm one person I shouldn't be getting emotions from anyone!"

"_You're not getting emotions from anyone,"_ Z.A.I said. _"You're getting emotions from memories. To be more precise your feeling what Zorpox would feel in certain situation."_

"So what you're saying is that I will feel what Zorpox would feel."

"_Yes, Ronald," _Z.A.I said. _"It will only happen when Possible is brought up and only in certain situations. It's nothing serious and will go away at some time."_

Ron gave Z.A.I long stare telling him to explain what he meant. He felt perfectly fine the merging of Zorpox's and Ron's mind and subconscious was a success. They were one in mind, body, and spirit. Zorpox didn't have a physical body, but you get the point.

"_Fear not Ronald," _Z.A.I said. _"This isn't as serious as it sounds. Give it until the rest of this day and everything will be fine."_

Ron gave his mental assistant a long stare. He agreed that this wasn't that much of a problem, but this meant that Zorpox and Ron weren't mental merged hundred percent. Feeling Zorpox emotions from their collective memories didn't sound that great.

"Whatever just fix what you can," Ron said. "I don't want to deal with this today."

"_I will do what I can," _Z.A.I assured. _"In the meantime you should get ready."_

Ron sighed seeing that Z.A.I was correct. Naruto looked in his closet for another suit. He found a lot of nice outfit, but only three suits. That didn't sit well with him at all. The other outfits were nice and he would wear there if he was in the mood. But Ron didn't have the mentality of a teenager. Being called one was insulting to him.

* * *

_Kitchen 20 minutes later_

Ron was in the kitchen making a late breakfast. He had showered and dressed in a simple, but very stylish black and white suit. Ron didn't have a wide verity of suits at the moment, but this would do for the time being. At the moment he was making a simple breakfast of an omelet fill with bacon, seasoning, and a bit of cheese. He could make something better, but didn't have enough ingredient or time.

He also finished packing his things and loading the boxes in the car. There wasn't much, he only packed what he needed. His parents could do whatever they wanted with his leftovers.

"Something smells nice," a voice said behind Ron.

"Making a late breakfast," Ron said facing Shego. "There is also coffee if…you…want…"

This was the first time Ron had seem Shego in something beside her green and black suit. The suit was hot, but this was sexy.

She was wearing black metal heel ankle high boots. She wore black leather pants with belt loops, peplum-style overlays at waist. Around her waist was a dark green belt. She wore a white tank top that showed her belly. Over her tank top she was wearing dark green leather, mini vest. Shego long hair was tied in a long ponytail that Ron was really hot.

(A/N: Seriously Shego hair in a ponytail is fucking hot! Look it up!)

Shego noticed the effect she had on the blond and smirked. She walked over to him making sure to sway her hips.

"Ron…" Shego started to trail her finger along his shoulder.

"Yeah…"

Shego kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"You're burning breakfast."

Ron looked to where Shego was point "What? Crap!"

Shego giggled as Ron turned off the stove to save breakfast. "Sorry about that I got distracted."

"I can tell," Shego said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Ron prepared their plates giving Shego a once over. "It just I never seem you..."

"Wearing anything beside the jumpsuit," Shego finished.

"Not there is anything wrong with the jumpsuit," Ron added.

Ron still remembered that she doesn't wearing anything under the suit.

Rufus was sitting at the table with knife and fork in hand. Shego sat down while drinking a very nice cup of homemade coffee. Shego didn't know what kind of coffee it was, something French, but it was good and was just what she needed. She wasn't much of a coffee person, but if it was this good she didn't mind taking up the morning drink. She had read about the negative side effect of coffee and with her powers she didn't have to worry about that.

"Here you go," Ron set a plate down in front of Shego and Rufus. "It's not much, but I had to work with what I had."

Rufus started to devour his food and Shego took a testing bite of her omelet. "This is good Ron."

"Well I try," Ron said as he ate. "Cooking has become a hobby of my."

Shego, Ron, and Rufus ate in comfortable silent. Rufus quickly finished his food and was picking off of Ron's plate. Ron didn't mind because he seemed to have lost his huge appetite. He could still eat a restaurant out of business, but didn't see the need to gorge himself.

Shego enjoy the food, but had other things on her mind. Of course she was curious about Ron, but she had other things to think about. One was where would she be staying now. Upperton was her base of operation and even with her disguise device it was still too hot to set up home there.

She had safe house around the world, but those couldn't be permanent homes. They were just places to lay low until the heat died down.

There was also Dr. Drakken to think about. The mad man had been a good amount of a steady income, but now getting busted and sent to jail was starting to lose it appeal. She seemed to have a bigger opportunity on her hand with Ron. He had offered to change her life for the better. She didn't know what that was, but was going to find out before she decided anything.

Also she had to get the GoCraft from her house. She was sure it would be watched, but was confidence that she could get in and out with her prized mode of transportation. She had spent mouths and thousands of dollars on that hovercraft and wasn't going to let it go. She could always buy another, but…she had developed a personal attachment to her GoCraft.

At moment she had some questions and Ron had the answers.

"Well, Mr. Unstoppable now that we out of danger I have some question."

Ron took their plates and placed them in the sink. "I would be shock if you didn't."

Ron poured them another cup of coffee and sat back at the table across from her. Ron was ready to answer her questions and reveal his goals.

"I'm sure you're inching to know the real me so shoot."

Shego thought about it and started from where it began. "Why aren't you dead?"

Ron hand started to glow with blue light. "I'm not sure to be honest because I should be dead. Expulsion on my head and shrapnel in the brain should have killed me, but I believe my powers instinctively acted on their power to save me. I do believe that if I didn't get to a hospital that I truly would have died."

Shego nodded at this because her powers have done the same in the past. Not on the scale of Ron's powers, but enough to save her from normally lethal wounds.

Ron's divine powers gave him a lot of abilities some he knew some he hadn't tried out yet. With all his gifts he wasn't all powerful and was still human. A stab through the heart or a bullet through the head would kill him like any other person. Would it be hard to kill him? Yes. Would he die if that happened? Definitely yes.

"Okay my next question is what is this plan of your," Shego asked.

Ron was taken aback by this. It's not like he wasn't expecting the question he was just sure she would ask something else. "Aren't you curious about my transformation?"

"You mean going from zero to kickass antihero, not really?" Shego just shrugged. "Out with the old and in with the new."

"Well, that's good," Ron sighed. "I don't want explained the fusion of my powers and very being with my evil spit personality."

"What...Evil…You mean Zorpox?" Shego just gave up. "Nevermind I don't care. I'm just going to cut to the chase. What is your plan?"

"Oh my plan," Ron said. "It is very simple. I'm going to rebuild my life to have it was supposed to be like."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question."

"No it doesn't," Ron said. "So let me explain. Who you see before you is what I was supposed to be like. My persona of Ron Unstoppable should have existed long before meeting Rufus or Kim. Because of some…issue that never happen until now. Anyway, the point is that I going to create an empire."

"An empire?" Shego repeated. "Look, I'm done with trying to rule the world."

Ron shook his head. "I have no desire to rule the world. I will have a hand in influencing it, but ruling the world is for does that are willing to go to losing war."

Drakken other super villains seem to not realize that trying to rule the world was willing going to war with the entire plant. There were crime organization that had private armies, but you have to think about it. One secret organization against every county on the planet wasn't good odds. Even with new technologies the odd of one organization or mad scientist winning is slim to none.

Drakken isn't evil or smart enough to start to win a war that would last for years.

"I'm not stupid Shego," Ron said. "I have seen the armies of the world in my time with Kim. Global Justice is enough to stop Drakken or any other evil organization."

"I ruled the world," Shego said smugly. "War tore world, but still counts."

Shego regretted ruling the world not because of the people that she hurt because it wasn't really ruling the world if she was always at war. Still it was more than anyone in history.

"That was because you had time on your side," Ron said.

"Still count," Shego smirked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyway this empire of my will have it hand in…everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Medicine, technology, weapons, media basically everything," Ron said.

"How are you able to pull that off," Shego asked.

"Shego…Shego…Shego," Ron gave her a smile that was filled with confidence. "I'm a genius now in every term of the word. Kim thinks that she can do anything, but I really can do anything. I know the right person and I have a plan to put us on the map."

Shego was again surprised by Ron confidence. There was no wavering in his voice or doubt in his eyes. Ron was going to be a man of importance and means. Shego was going to get a piece of that action.

"Yeah, it is just a matter of time," Ron said standing and headed into the living room.

Shego and Rufus followed after him. Ron turned on the T.V to the new station. He pressed the multi-screen button to show the different news station and media station. The screen showed news and media of the world. Each screen showed good news and terrible news.

Rufus jumped on Ron shoulder and Shego stood next to him. "What's all this for?"

"Shego do you find thrill in life," Ron asked. "After anything you done and seen do anything surprises you anymore?"

Shego wouldn't say her life was boring because of her life style, but nothing surprised her anymore much. Ron was in the same boat and with Zorpox memories of how thing happened life got a little more…stale.

"This world is boring and is at an odd age of the future and the present," Ron said. "We have the means to create a world for the better, but we don't…why?"

This was more of Zorpox then Ron. Zorpox being inside Ron head seeing the world through a viewing screen gave him time to think about life.

"I want to change that," Ron said. "Influencing the world is the next best thing. I'll make sure that whatever happens in the world we'll be a part of it. With my genius and your knowledge of the good and bad side of the world we can move this planet into a new age."

Shego kept noticing that Ron been saying 'we' and 'us' like she was already part of this.

"It sound like hero work," Shego pointed out.

"My empire is a business," Ron said. "Business isn't good or evil it's all about profit and I will do what is beneficial for my empire or more importantly…us."

Ron looked at Shego as he took her hand in his. He gently gave her hand a squeeze to get on in return from her.

"My last question is…why me?"

That was an easy question for Ron to answers. He could say many things as to why he picked her. He could say the obvious that he might be in love with her, but thought better. That was something he would tell her later.

"Shego, you have skills and qualities that make you prefect for this," Ron said. "Could I do this alone, yes, I think I could. But if I want to do this right I want a parther that can match me blow for blow. I don't want a sidekick, or a hire hand. I want someone that is my equal."

Ron stepped closer to Shego lifting her head by her chin. "You are the one that I want by my side in this Shego."

Ron rested his forehead his his lips inches from hers. "I don't want anyone else just you."

Ron placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He gave her another and another until they were making out on the couch. As they made out Shego felt that odd feeling in her gut and a burning feeling in her chest. She didn't know what it meant, but she was craving more from Ron.

"Keep kissing me like that and I'll actually fall for you," Shego said.

'_That's the idea,'_ Ron thought.

"Would that be so bad," Ron said caressing her cheek.

'_No it wouldn't,'_ Shego thought.

Shego kissed him again. "You have my trust, but you're going to have to work harder for that to happen."

'_Not that hard…'_ Shego thought.

Shego thought over Ron's empire as she stood up. She worked for Dr. Drakken for his world ruling schemes. They never worked and Dr. Drakken was as evil as a box of puppies playing with kittens. She always had to break him out and the cycle started over again.

She did side jobs, but those were just to pay the bills when Dr. Drakken wasn't around. Those jobs were to steal for a gang or rich businessmen. Shego wasn't an assassin, but she did take a job to two that requirement her to kill a man. Shego was a mercenary thief and enjoyed her work.

But was it enough?

Shego came to a sudden revelation. Shego worked for Dr. Drakken in his failed schemes and broken him out of jail. She took jobs from faceless men that had more control over the world than Dr. Drakken would ever have. She was feared and respected, but held no sway over the workings of the world whether it was criminal, heroic, or mundane.

Her life was going nowhere. It was a cycle that never changed or had any other outcome. Dr. Drakken evil plans for world domination, she fought Kim Possible, plan fails, sent to jail, break out of jail, and repeat. She didn't want to add her side jobs to the mix.

It was a never ending cycle of failure.

Yet, there was a solution in Ron Unstoppable.

She looked at the man who was asking for her help as he was offering his hand. Ron gave a hope filled smile and his eyes told no lies. He was asking her help in something world changing. He was giving her a chance at a brighter future then the one she had.

This was a chance to break free of her unending cycle. So, she took his hand.

"So, you're going to build an empire," Shego said. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Ron gripped her hand and pulled her close. He got in one kiss as he began to explain the first part of his plan. "The first thing we need to do is simple."

"I'm all ears," Shego said.

Ron lean down and whisper something very surprising into her ear.

"I'm going to give you a clean slate."

"How are you going to do that," Shego asked in shocked. "You do know that I am an international criminal. You can't just wipe the slate clean."

"True," Ron agreed. "What I'm doing for you is impossible."

"Then what are you-"

"For someone that isn't me," Ron grinned.

Ron showed her his communicator. He opened the file containing information on Global Justice. At the moment he was downloading all he could over the information her already had. It was only a matter of time before Global Justice found out. It didn't matter to him because it would show Will was the one doing the hacking and downloading. He would take the fall not Ron.

"As you can see I have all the information I want from Global Justice," Ron told her. "By the time this download is done I'll know everything about GJ, the US, foreign powers, and top secret research and experiments. But this isn't what I want at the moment."

Ron opened a few files and gave a few passwords until his screen turned black with the title "Black Box." Shego knew a lot about Global Justice, but she never heard of Black Box.

"What is this?" Shego asked.

"This is Black Box," Ron told her. "It is where Global Justice keeps criminals too danger for normal jailing. Don't confused this with the prison they kept you and Dr. Drakken. This place is for the worst of the worst super powered mutants, demonic cultist, and insane scientists. Once you're in here you're not getting out."

"Demonic cultist?" Shego said.

"Shego I have divine powers and a heavenly blade," Ron said. "I'd be shocked if there wasn't some kind of opposing force out there."

Ron didn't even want to get into a debate out the working of things beyond their world. One because he didn't have any answers. Two was because he didn't care about any of that. Thankfully Shego caught on and asked something else.

"How come no one heard of this?" Shego asked.

"This place is old Shego very, very old," Ron said. "Global Justice may have control of the place, but it was around before GJ even formed."

"What does this place have to do with me?" Shego asked.

Shego looked at Ron, but he didn't meet her eyes. "You are the only person to ever conquer the world. You are the strongest of Team Go. After our fight at the hospital and your home GJ deem you a threat to the world."

Ron looked at Shego and she saw a flash of fear in his eyes. It wasn't fear for him, but he was fearful for Shego. "Shego they were going to place you in The Black Box."

"But…but how is this place going to give me a clean record?"

Ron pressed the screen and three dot on the map showed up. One was in America, one was in Russia, and the last one was in Japan.

"The location of Black Box is heavily guarded," Ron said. "It isn't on any record or any documents. The only way to get in is with these keys."

"What about finding the place?" Shego asked.

"I have no idea," Ron said. "Getting the keys is one thing, but finding it and getting in is a whole other thing. Getting out…I see what I can do."

This was one of the few holes in his plans. He had everything planned out, but some pieces of information were just out of reach to him. Ron was too busy with Kim and Zorpox was stuck in Ron's head. Frankly the plan he made so far was a miracle plan with the information he had to work with.

"Okay, but again what does this have to do with me?" Shego asked again. "Beside, Global Justice wanting me place in this hellhole."

"I have read about this place and it has one other use besides being a prison," Ron said. "This place is holds every piece of information and evidence for ever criminal."

"You mean this has…."

"A large file on you," Ron told her. "Ever since you became a villain Global Justice has been the one handling your criminals file. The world may know that you're a criminal, but Global Justice has all the information on you."

"I'm guess if we can get this file," Shego drawn out.

"We can erase everything about you," Ron finished. "Everything since you became a villains. Delete your file and you are free of a criminal past."

"A clean record…" Shego thought out loud.

"People will still know you," Ron added. "But they can't do anything. Global Justice can't arrest you without any evidences and doing so will bring down hell on them. They have more freedom outside the US but as long as they have bases here on US soil they have to follow the US government rules and guidelines. They have more freedom, but not must here."

In other words this was freedom in Shego ears. She wasn't a shame of her criminal past, but this was an opportunity to walk the street without fearing police or Global Justice. She didn't have to buy her clothing online or in some foreign county. She still had to wear disguise band for her physically appearance, but that was just a given.

She wasn't recognized by normal people, but she was too cautious to leave her home without some kind of disguise.

"I promised you a better life," Ron said. "And this is just one part of that promise."

Shego was left stunned that this was just one of the many things he would be doing for her. Shego was speechless at the moment.

Ron looked at his watch for the time. It was going on four which didn't leave them a lot of time to get things done. He already realized that he wouldn't be getting everything done by today.

"We should get going," Ron said. "We have a lot to do-"

Ron was cut off by a pair of lips of catching his own. He was shock because this wasn't lustful, but passionate. He didn't know what brought this on, but he wasn't going to stop if he got more kisses like this. Lustful kiss were nice, but this was better.

Their lips parted and Ron blinked in confusion.

"That was very nice She-," Ron said.

"Shelia," Shego said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"My name is Shelia," She said again.

"Shelia…" Ron repeated slowly. "Shelia Go…"

Shego…Shelia smirked and walked away from him.

"Unlike you and Kim I have a secret identity," Shelia told him. "Surprisingly not even Global Justice knows my real name. Guess I manage to hide something from them."

Ron watched as Shelia walked away swaying her hips left to right. Ron smiled and followed after her.

'_Shelia…'_

* * *

_Upperton_

Ron, Rufus, and Shelia were in the car driving through Upperton. Ron was behind the wheel of his partner of the road. Rufus was laying down on Shelia's lap. Ron was kinda surprised that Rufus took to Shelia so easily. Shelia was rest her head on her hand looking out the window. She had on her disguise band on that changed the tone of her skin and eye color. She now had fair skin and blue eyes. Ron didn't like the disguise at all. He understood why she was disguised, but didn't have to like it.

They had been looking for a new house for Ron. They had been to several houses over the last few hours. The Sun was setting and none of them was what Ron had in mind. Money wasn't an issue he just wasn't finding what he looking. He asked for Shego her thoughts, but she didn't voice much of an opinion on the matter.

"Something on you mind," Shelia asked.

She had noticed Ron steal glances at her from time to time. She didn't mind because it was Ron.

"I don't like you disguise," Ron said honestly.

Shelia looked at herself. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it," Ron said. "I just like you real appearance better."

That earned him a kiss on cheek.

"I happy that you do, but it's necessary," Shelia said. "I'm not a shame of how I look, but it gets to a point that the staring get annoying and I react…violently."

Ron could only pray for the poor bastard that stared too much.

"I'm sure that they're looking at someone that they can't have," Ron said with a bit of pride.

Shego picked up on his tone. "Do you think you own me?"

"No," Ron said. "But, I am your boyfriend." Ron pointed out.

"When did I say you were my boyfriend?"

"You never did, but I think it was implied…When we first fought, when I came to your house, when I killed for you, and also when you tried to rape me this morning."

Shego didn't show it, but she agreed with this. She wanted him since the ride from her house last night. She never said it, but she around came to terms with him being her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't call it rape," Shelia said. "If I remember correctly you didn't say no or try to stop me. Not that you would if I got any farther."

"I just want that moment to be special," Ron said honestly.

Shelia blushed and looked away with a pout. Ron saw the pout and found it very cute. That special moment wasn't that far, but he wanted to tease her a bit more.

"So you must think I'm your girlfriends," Shelia said.

"I hope so," Ron said. "I'm not doing all this just to get in your pants."

'_I wish you were at the moment.'_

Ron made a left to another set of mansion. "I just know that if there is anyone that has a shot at you it's me."

"That's some confidence you have," Shelia said with a bit of approval.

"I doubt you'd fall for a guy just by his looks," Ron said. "I have confidence to match my looks, a brain for my brawn, and money us just a bonus."

"Money?" Shelia interested was peeked. "How much?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm a shame of you right now…."

"What," Shelia said. "If you're going to be my boyfriend I want to know."

"Does it matter if you know?"

"No it doesn't," Shelia replied honesty. "I'm just curious."

"Whatever," Ron said playfully. "Let's see…I remember that I have over fifty million in the bank."

"Fifty million…."

"Yup," Ron said casually.

It was quiet in the car for a while as Shelia slowly disgusted the amount of money Ron had. This didn't change her feeling about him, but it still was a shocker.

"How did you get that kind of cash," Shego asked

"You remember my royalty checks," Ron asked her.

Shelia winched remembering that she stole his money. "Yes…."

"Don't worry about the past Shelia," Ron said knowingly. "If I was smart back then I wouldn't have all my money stolen."

Shego nodded thankful that Ron was willing to push they past behind them.

"Anyway, I still get royalty check from Bueno Nacho and some other inventions of my. It is not as much as it was before, but it's a decent amount."

Shelia was floored that Ron thought nothing of the money he had. Shego had a lot of money, but it wasn't even close to the amount Ron had.

"Okay if you have this much money why bother with this plan," Shelia asked. "If I had that kinda of cash I say fuck a life of crime and live my life in rich pleasure."

"That sound very nice, but even you would get bore of that," Ron said. "This money is for my empire and other expense."

"Okay, okay….but you know since I know you're rich I expect to be spoiled now."

Ron parked the car in front of a house that peek his interest. Even Shego thought the house was nice and it over looked the ocean so it was even better. Ron and Shelia got out of the car Rufus jumped Ron shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked grabbed Shego hand as they walked

"I mean since you won't give me what I really want," Shego licked her lips remembering Ron's manhood. "I want to be spoiled until you do."

"I don't have a say in this matter do I?"

"Nope," Shego said.

"Even if is my money?"

"You make it sound like I'm supposed to care."

Ron smile as he felt butterflies in his stomach. They been dating for a day and a few hours and he felt more like a couple with Shelia then he ever did with Kim. She wrapped her arms around Ron's arms and it felt so right.

* * *

_An hour after seeing the house_

Ron was with Shelia as they finished the talking to the salesmen and finalizing the deal on the house. Shego jaw dropped that the house was over ten million with adding the taxes. She was even more impressed with Ron's bartering skills. With Ron's intimation and new found genius he easily talked the price down by three million. It was still expensive because of the house location, the accessories that came with the place, and added furniture. Ron tried to talk his way out of getting the furniture, but some piece were built into the house and couldn't be removed. He talked down the added tax on the pieces of furniture he didn't want, but the rest had to stay.

The salesman filed away the document and gave Ron the rules of the neighborhood. There wasn't must to follow beside trash and yard cleaning detail. The man gave Ron the house key and shook his hand. Ron was now the proud owner of the Moon View Estates. It was named after the beautiful at night.

Ron, Shelia and Rufus walk out the office towards the house. "So how does it feel to own a house?"

Ron thought about it and shrugged. "It's okay."

"That's it you feel 'okay?'"

"I was trying to be cool about it," Ron said. "But it feels great! It feels liberating knowing that this is our new home. To do what we want."

Shelia suddenly stopped in front of the door. Ron was confused at her awe expression. He made it obvious that this was their home not his alone.

"What's wrong," Ron asked concerned. "Do you not like the place?"

"No….It just you said _our_ home," Shelia said. "Ours as in the two of us."

"Well three because this is Rufus home as well."

Rufus cheered on Ron's shoulder. "YUP!"

Shelia was floored by this. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be," Ron said. "I'm not going to pressure you, but this is _our _home as in your home as well. You're my girlfriend and parther and if you don't like this place then we can find another. I picked this place over the rest because it had a great view of the moon and ocean. I remember you saying that you like that."

Shelia didn't know what to say to Ron. This whole time she just thought that this was going to be _Ron's_ new home not _their_ new home. The other houses were way bigger and better than this and he didn't pick them because they didn't have the view she liked.

Shelia didn't know what to say, but she did know what to do. She was going to claim him as hers and no one else. Ron Unstoppable would belong with Shelia Go.

Shelia took the key and opened the door. She took Ron's hand and they stepped inside. Shelia placed the keys and Rufus on the counter lead Ron upstairs. Rufus had no idea what was going out and shrugged. He just wanted to check out that pool!

Ron was confused by Shelia suddenly silent as she led him to the master bedroom. They walked into the large room and Shego closed and locked the door behind them.

"Shelia what-"

Ron was interrupted as Shelia brought Ron into a passionate kiss that made him weak in the knees. Shelia moaned as Ron kissed her back with the same intensity. Shelia was thrilled at the feeling Ron gave her. At first she didn't know what it meant, but now she knew.

After putting the pieces together and thinking over her feeling he realized something that changed her world. Shelia Go had fallen for Ron Unstoppable. Ron was so into the kissed that he didn't notice that Shego removed his tie and was undoing his shirt. Before she could see his scars he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Shelia what brought this on," Ron asked.

"I…I…," Shelia again couldn't find the right words at the moments.

Shelia looked away, but Ron gentle grabbed her chin making look at him. Ron was shocked that Shego had tears in her eyes.

"Shelia what's wrong?" Ron asked concerned.

"I've fallen for you…"

"Huh?"

"You heard me…I say I'm in love with you!"

"I know I heard you," Ron said with controlled emotion. "I've fallen for you since my rebirth. I just thought it was one sided."

"It can't be," Shego said. "After anything you've done in such a short time. You've killed for me and helped me hide at your place. You planned to give me a clean slate and make me feel things I have never felt before."

Shego removed his tie and shirt to reveal the four scars on his chest. She eyes widened in shocked as she remembered that she was the one that did this. Ron was bruised and battered yet he healed completely. So why are there scars on his chest?

"Something to remember you by," Ron said knowingly as he traced his scars. "I kept these so when I have you these scars will tell you that I belong to you. If any asked about them I proudly say that Shelia Go my girlfriend gave me these."

Shelia heart was beating faster than ever as she traced his scars. Ron kept these scar for her. He wanted Shego to know that she was the one for him. She rested her head on his chest letting her tears fall on his chest. Shego felt so vulnerable right now.

"Ron…"

"Yes, Shelia."

"I want to make love."

Ron was stunned by this. He knew what she wanted, but he honestly thought she just wanted sex. If that was the case then they were going to stop. Ron wanted his first time to be making love not just sex.

"I want a real relationship with you."

After coming to terms with her feeling see what Ron was doing for her Shego didn't want anyone else. Shelia didn't want love she wanted Ron's love.

"I will give you that," Ron said.

Shelia nodded and continued. "Ron these scars mean that you belong to me now. Your love is for me and me alone. If I see you thinking about anyone else or feel someone else in your heart…I'll kill you."

Ron knew that she was completely serious.

"You will never have to worry about that," Ron said. "And if you did I don't mind dying if you're the one that kills me."

Ron looked down at Shelia and saw beautiful emerald eye. Ron's eyes widen slightly when he saw the look in her eye. She had a look of love, longing, and the one that made Valen grin was lust. Shego had a need for release.

"You never have to worry about other women," Ron whispered in her ear. "I belong to you and only you."

Ron breath on her ear caused her to bite her lower lip in longing. Shelia gulped and collected herself. Her needs were great, but she needed to maintain control so she could enjoy this for as long as possible. Shego quickly removed her clothing until she was wearing her tank-top and panties.

She was so glad that their house on a hill because she could scream and yell as loud as she wanted to. Not that she cared if other heard.

"Damn right you do," Shelia said. "And as your girlfriends I demand to be spoil."

Ron was placing kisses on her shoulder and neck. "You can have whatever you want."

"Remember…that," Shelia moaned. "But right…now I want you…to satisfy me…"

_Oh hell yeah!_

Ron pressed his lip firmly onto Shego's lips in a passion kiss that weakened her knees. Shego hands roamed over his strong shoulders and broad back. She took in all of Ron's changes feeling the raw strength in his muscles.

Shego was happily surprised when Ron spun her around pressing her back to his chest. Shego gasped as she felt the large bulge in Ron's pants. Ron placed kisses on her shoulder trailing up along Shego's neck. Each kiss left pulses of pleasure shooting into Shego. She turned her head to face Ron and nearly lost it.

Shego saw Ron's hazel red eye had swirls of icy blue from his powers staring at her. It was hypnotizing watching them swirl in a mixture of hazel, red, and blue. Shego found herself grinding against Ron. Finally Ron eyes changed back to hazel red and he gently kissed her with love and passion.

As nice as the kiss was Shego reluctantly pulled away, but still stay close to her lover. Ron looked at her in confusion.

"Is something not to your liking," Ron asked.

"Everything is fine, but…" Shego pulled Ron down and whispered in his ear. "I want to make love, but I'm fine with tough love."

Shelia pressed her ass firmly against Ron bulge rubbing it by swaying her hips left and right. Ron drew Shego in a kiss that rocked her to her core. Ron opened his mouth slightly giving his woman access to his tangle with his tongue. Shego deepened the kiss of tongue and lips. Each second of breath Ron could hear her moaning him his name.

Ron was getting more turned on each time Shego called his name. He felt himself stiffen more as his name escaped her lips. Shego grinned as she felt Ron hardened by the second. She could feel that any more teasing would cause him to rip though his pants.

Shego loved how Ron hands wandered over her body. He felt every curve of Shego figure. Shego wasn't muscular, which Ron liked greatly, but she was very tone and well defined. Ron rubbed her inner thigh and pinch slight near her crouch, which released a moan from her.

"Touch me." Shego begged quickly returning to Ron's mouth.

Shego command was heard when Ron cupped her right breast with his left hand. Doing so allowed his arm brush against her left nipple at the same time flicked and pinched her right breast nipple. This resulted in Shego moaning in their kiss.

Ron right hand reached down and rubbed Shego thought her panties. Ron could smell her arousal as her panties began to dampen. Shego felt as Ron probed her through her panties.

"Oh yes!"

Shego was lost in the heat of the kiss and the magic Ron's hands were working. Her left hand roamed into Ron's slacks stroking his hardened cock. Shego was very happy as it twitched and stiffed even more in her hand. Shelia knew Ron was gifted with powers, but she didn't, and was glad to find out, that he was gifted where it counted.

Together Ron and Shelia pleasured each other. They moaned while they kissed battle with each other's tongues. Shego would love nothing more than to be held like this, but she wanted, _needed_, more. Shelia was feeling Ron in her hand and felt that he needed her to. She didn't know if having this must blood away from the rest of his body was a good thing.

Shego slowly and very reluctantly stepped away from Ron already missing the warmth of his arms. Shego looked over at Ron who was giving her a lustful glare. Ron with his blond hair, hazel red eyes, and undone pants looked like something out of some exotic fantasy novel.

A novel only she got to read.

Shego step forward and kissed him on the lip and slowly made her way down trailing kisses as she went. "I'm going to repay you for all you done."

"Shego…Shelia…you don't have to…"

"You're not getting out of this," Shego said. "So enjoy it…I know you will."

Shego was on her knees and undid his pants. As Shego removed Ron's boxers and slack his erect penis sprang free. Shego took a shape breath as he gaze at Ron's penis. It was above average a grand nine inches of divine powered love making. She wondered why Kim Possible would let this go and stopped herself. Ron belonged to Shego now. Kim could go finger herself because she wasn't getting this ever.

Shego took hold of the mighty rob and gave the tip a gentle kiss and then lick along the length. She was reward with a moan from Ron and a taste of pre-cum. Shego stroking his penis while bobbing her head sucking his cock for what it was worth.

Ron mind was threating to blow. Shego mouth was wet and warm and her soft hand on his penis was driving him wild. Ron fell on the bed, but Shego didn't let him go. Shego removed her hand on took more him into her mouth. Ron felt the pressure build up as Shego took more of him in. Ron tried to hold out, but Shego was just too damn good.

"Shelia…I'm….Shego I'm…"

Shelia took in his entire length as Ron came and released his seed down her throat. Not wanting to waste a drop Shego quickly swallowed his seed. Shego slowly removed Ron from her mouth while sucking all that remained in his shaft. With a loud 'pop' Ron penis was suck dry, but he erection didn't faltered.

"That…That was amazing…" Ron panted.

"Pretty good for my first time," Shego said licking some left over cum off her lips.

"That was your first…bullshit…" Ron was seeing stars.

"It's true," Shego said.

"Then I must be special…"

"You're more than just special."

Shego finish cleaning herself and found that Ron's cum tasted a little bitter, but also sweet. She never tasted sperm before because Shego didn't give blowjobs to strangers. Ron wasn't a stranger and he wasn't just some random guy.

Shego grinned as she noticed Ron's penis was standing strong. It was like he didn't just come a second ago. All this told Shego was that Ron had the stamina for what she had in mind. Shelia crawled over him and sat on his toned stomach.

"Do you like what you see," Shego said cupping her large breast.

It took all his will power to control himself. Ron couldn't answer and only nodded his head, both heads. Shego moaned as Ron grabbed her plump bottom. She could see Ron's cock poke between her cheeks.

"Do you want to take me and make me your?" Shego asked as she slowly raising herself up. Ron could only nod his head, but Shego wasn't having this silent Ron.

"You will answer me," Shelia demanded lightly. "Now, tell me what you see and what you want."

Ron looked at Shego with eyes of love and compassion. It would take forever to tell her what he saw in her. Ron was just going to have to tell her just a piece of his love.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world. I see your raw power and appearance doesn't take away from you grace and beauty. I thought I didn't have anything that drives me, but when I see you I realized you are what drive me forward. When I see you I see that you are my passion. I see the only woman that I will ever care for…the only woman that I will ever love."

Each of Ron words warmed her heart into a great flame. No one had ever said those things to her and with such passion. Everyone only saw her as Shego or just a heartless villain. Ron saw her behind the villain and made her feel like the woman she was.

Shego could say nothing as she turned away from him as tears of joy fell down her face. Whatever god or fate that brought her to Ron, all she wanted to do was say thank them for bring Ron to her. She didn't deserve someone like him, but here he was. Ron was here for Shego.

"What do you want?" Shego asked.

"What I want," Ron began. "I want to make you scream, and not god's name, no, I want you scream my name in ecstasy."

Ron suddenly turned Shego over until he was over her. Shego mind was getting hazy as she felt Ron heated body pressed against hers.

"I want to fuck you to the point to where matter what you do, after this, that the only way you can be satisfied is from me."

Shego let out a shuddering breath as she watched Ron gaze at her body. Ron began kissing along her jaw and neck. Ron pulled away from Shego hearing her whimper from the lack of lip contact. Ron made his way down Shelia fit body placing kisses on her along the way. Ron head was between her leg kissing her inner thigh and play with the neatly shave triangle patch of pubic hair. Ron kissed and licked everywhere but her waiting folds. Ron tongue slightly licked her clit, it was small, but it couldn't hide from Ron.

Shelia released a moan of pleasure as a shot of pure ecstasy rushed through her. Ron tongue was working magic as it licked around the bud, flicking it, and pressing against it. Shego lustful moans echoed around the room. Shego pressed Ron's head down as she pulling at his hair.

"More…please…more…Ahhhh!"

To increase Shego pleasure and wanting to hear her moans, Ron started to push her over the edge when he used his powers and send small shock through her body focusing on her clit.

"What was tha-Ahhhhh!?"

Ron didn't stop or let up, but kept sending wave after wave of pleasure pushing her more and more toward a climax.

"R-Ron…I…ahhhh…I'm com-AHHHHH!"

Ron felt Shego arc her back and releasing a wail of pleasure as her orgasm rocked her to her core. She kept pulling her Ron's hair as her orgasm assaulted her. Ron drank in her orgasm tasting her flavor and craving more.

Shego slump back on the bed coming down from her high, but was craving more of Ron touch. Ron pulled himself from between her legs. Shego didn't waste any time and flipped Ron on his back again landing his waist.

"That was wonderful!" Shelia praised in husky voice. "Are you sure you never done this before…?"

"I'm a virgin," Ron said simply. "You're my first."

"I'm going to fix that."

Shego began kissing Ron as she began rubbing their sexes together. Ron could feel Shego become wetter as she grinded along the length of his shaft. Ron took in the smell of her arousal making his harder under her. Shego panted as she felt the hardness and the heat of Ron's penis as he rubbed her clit against the head of his penis.

"What do you want," Shego said grasping Ron's penis in her hand. She angled it to the entrance allowing it poke her opening. This was tormenting her, but the look on Ron face is worth it.

"I…want to…satisfy you…" Ron said through clench teeth. Ron could feel the head of his penis enter her. This was torturing him as he felt her heat and tightness on his tip.

"No, tell me what you really want," She started swaying her hips never lowered herself onto him just focusing on his top.

"I want…to make…love.""

"We're already doing that," Shego said. "Now, tell me what you want or we stop, now!"

Ron eyes widened as he grabbed a hand full of her ass. Below Shego could protest Ron plunged himself deep within her in one thrust. Shego let out a loud scream as she felt Ron enter her filling her completely. She felt herself tighten around him orgasm that she didn't see coming. Shego looked to see Ron staring at her with feral eyes

"I'm going to fuck you now"

'_Holy….'_

Ron began to buck under her causing her to bounce up and swiftly down. Each thrust empty her, but quickly filled her completely again. Shego moist walls began to form around him molding to shape only for Ron. He increased his pace as he felt her tighten again. Ron lifted her and suddenly lowered swiftly to reach deeper than before. Shego was moaning and calling out Ron's names as he reached a depth and felt a pleasure the like of which she never felt before.

She thought it was her G-spot, but he was hitting that to begin with. No, this was a spot that only Ron could get to. It was the most incredible sensation she had ever experienced. Of course she felt in her body, but she felt it in her mind, her spirit. Every part of her body screamed for Ron.

Suddenly a new name came into her mind to replace the G-spot. When Ron first entered her the G-spot became just a spot. Since only Ron could ever make her feel this way she called this the R-Spot.

Shego smirked inwardly remembering what Ron told her earlier. After this was over there was no going back. The only person that could satisfy her was the man she was with now and that thought appealed to her greatly.

"Yes! Ron more…harder…hit the R-Spot…AHHH!"

'_R-Spot…Ron-Spot…I like it…'_

"Oooh Ron yes…faster…I'm almost there!"

Ron thrust inside her keeping himself sheath in her warm walls and flipped Shego on her back. Ron didn't give Shego a chance to rest as he began to pump into her. Shego continued to call out to her lover as he kept pounding into her. The bed was rocking and banging against the wall from their powerful activities.

"Ron I coming!" Shego wailed.

Shego orgasm hit her like a comet as her walls went crazy and tightened around Ron penis. Ron wasn't far behind her and feeling her clamp down on him pushed him over the edge. In one last powerful thrust Ron filled Shego completely releasing himself inside her. Shego eyes widened as she felt Ron send rope after rope of his seed into her.

With the power of her previous climax combined with the hot fluid that was filling her womb Shego arc her back as her eyes rolled in back of her head in her third and final orgasm. Ron emptied himself, but couldn't remove himself because Shego was still clamping down on him hard.

Shego came down and from the best orgasm she has ever had. Her eyes rolled forward as she gazed at her lover smiling at her. Ron felt her loosen and pulled out of her. He landed beside her and pulled her into his arms kisses her forehead. Shego placed a hand on his cheek and gently kissed looking deep into his now hazel red eyes.

"That was…that was…."

"Rontastic." Ron said filling in her words.

"That and more must more." Shego agreed caressing his arm.

They felt into a comfortable silent enjoying the comfort and warmth of each other embrace. They kissed and gazed into each other eyes in a soul surfing stare. They felt each other feeling, their power, fears, and hopes. After making love they fell in love.

Little did they know that the love they started was something of legend that was beyond reason. Their love couldn't and shouldn't be define or given a name, but should exist between them and only them. Ron and Shego gazed into each other eyes. They want to say what they felt, but not word could ever describe what they felt for each other. So, they settled for the words they knew best.

"I love you Shelia."

"I love you Ron."

The day wasn't done yet and Ron still had to speak to his parents, but that can wait. Right now he wanted to lay with Shelia. If he didn't want to talk to them now there was always tomorrow. He was going off his schedule a bit, but with Shelia in his arm the world could end and he would care. This moment was all that mattered to Ron and Shelia.

* * *

**There you have it some lemony goodness. There is lemon in this story which I'm sure doesn't surprise a few people. Will there be lemon in each chapter, if I feel like it. Will there be lemon every three to four chapter, again if I feel like it. Don't worry about the sex scene in the story. I'm not a perv (much) so I'm not add sex left and right. It is in the story and if you don't like it...oh well.**

**Nothing is really happening so far become this is just introduction arc. After chapter 10 the story will story will start it new arc.**

**Current arc introduction.**

**Next is the Justice Keys Arc.**

**After that is The Black Box Arc.**

**So just hold on for one more chapter and the story will begin.**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**


End file.
